


For the Future and the Past

by H20loo



Series: Dystopian Utopia [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Pregnancy, Revolution, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Part of the Dystopian Utopia Trilogy. Now that independence has been declared, the fight for freedom grows. Anna, Elsa and the other rebels must fight against the past, the present and the State in order to win their independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realities of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I'm back. I really didn't know if I would be, because I had some major life changes, but here I am. Here are your disclaimers: only a few of these characters are mine; most of them belong to Disney/Pixar and I do this for fun. There is a war going on, so there might be some intense scenes. And finally, please let me know what you think; I really hope everyone enjoys it.

Elsa coughed as the acrid smoke of discharging weapons and burning human flesh assaulted her nose and throat. The battle was raging all around her, but only one thought kept running through her mind: she had to find Anna. They had been together at the start of all this, but the battle had evolved around them, and somehow Anna had been taken from her side. Elsa shoved Enforcers out of the way as she looked frantically for her Apprentice, but when the soldiers were foolish enough to confront her, vicious ice spikes ended the confrontation almost instantaneously. "Anna!" Elsa yelled at the loudest volume she could muster. No reply came, so Elsa tried again. "Anna!" she cried.

Elsa continued to search and yell, and just as her voice began to give out from the strain, she heard a soft, broken plea. "Elsa! I'm here!" Anna called from a short distance across the battlefield, and Elsa almost cried with relief as she stumbled over bodies and debris to get to her Intended. The red hair lying on the ground was easy to spot, and Elsa's heart clenched in fear at Anna's prone state before she collapsed onto the ground next to where Anna lay.

The first thing Elsa saw was the blood; what seemed to be liters of it covered Anna and the ground beneath and around her. Elsa gasped and reached for Anna, but she was stopped by the sight of the tiny newborn baby girl that was cradled limply in Anna's arms, a baby girl that was not crying or breathing, a baby girl that was completely, utterly and deathly still. "She came too early, Elsa," Anna wept, as Elsa sat shell-shocked. "She came and I couldn't stop it. I called for you and you weren't here, Elsa. Where were you? You were supposed to protect us," Anna accused, her face turning dark and hateful.

"I, I was here; we just got separated," Elsa stuttered, devastated by the loss of her baby girl and reeling from the venomous hate she could feel radiating from Anna.

"No, you weren't here, and now you've failed to keep us safe," Anna spat. "You've killed us both, Elsa, and our blood is on your hands."

"No!" Elsa shouted as Anna took a shuddering breath and stilled, the lifeless infant in her grasp slipping to the ground. Elsa gently picked the baby up and cradled her before collapsing on top of Anna, grasping both of them tightly as her body shook with wracking sobs.

Her crying stilled when she felt soft kisses on her neck, chin and cheeks. "Elsa," a welcome, beloved voice whispered tenderly. "Elsa, love, wake up," Anna soothed, and Elsa slowly opened her eyes. Worried but loving blue-green eyes gazed down at her, and Elsa took a deep breath before burying her face into Anna's neck and inhaling her familiar, comforting scent. "We're both right here, love," Anna assured her, stroking Elsa's back and kissing her forehead. This nightmare had been recurring ever since they had felt the baby move, and it scared them both every time Elsa had it.

After a few more deep breaths, Elsa's terror subsided, and she came back to herself. She kissed Anna's neck and then lifted herself so she could see Anna's face. Seeing the worry there, Elsa kissed her forehead and then her lips. Anna smiled and kissed back, threading her fingers through the light blond hair to pull Elsa closer. They kissed until they both felt better, drawing comfort from each other like they always did. Finally, Elsa drew away. "I love you so much," she whispered against Anna's lips.

"I know, love," Anna whispered back. "I love you too, and I know you will protect us. Even if something happens, I know that you will have done your best. I'll never hate you, and I'll never leave you. Please believe me."

"I do," Elsa replied without hesitation. "Please know that I do. But I am just so scared of losing you both."

"I know, Elsa; I know," Anna answered earnestly. "Just as I'm terrified of losing you. But we'll just have to work our hardest to make sure that doesn't happen." Elsa nodded and Anna smiled before her forehead quirked slightly. She grabbed Elsa's free hand and placed it on her expanding stomach, and Elsa felt a butterfly-soft flutter and the invisible shimmer of cryokinesis. "You woke up your daughter again," Anna chided with a teasing grin.

"Then I'll just have to cuddle her back to sleep," Elsa decided, wrapping herself around Anna's abdomen. Anna smiled and settled herself more comfortably on the pillows. With Elsa's cool, calming skin next to hers, it didn't take long for Anna to drift back into sleep, and the baby's flutters tapered off as her mother's breathing grew deeper.

Elsa smiled as the quiet snoring started, and she kissed the warm, rounded pillow her head had been resting on. "I love you too, Peanut," she whispered before rising delicately from the bed so she didn't disturb Anna. Elsa felt somewhat better, but the nightmare was still troubling her, and she knew sleep wasn't coming for her any time soon. She wanted Anna and Peanut to have their rest, so she threw on her robe and left the bedroom to fret without the danger waking either of them.

Marshmallow jumped to his feet as Elsa exited the bedroom. "Watch over her, sweet boy," Elsa requested, and the now full-grown cat immediately stationed himself in the doorway with a glower that was difficult to miss. "Good boy," Elsa praised him, rubbing his head, and he nuzzled her hand before returning to his glower. After one last stroke of his head, Elsa quietly descended the main staircase of the house, her hand sliding along the polished wood with ease. The house was an antique marvel of design and architecture, and Elsa loved learning more and more of its secrets during her late-night wanderings. She glided into the living room and stopped when she reached the portrait above the fireplace whose face was not that dissimilar to her own. Blonde hair, blue eyes and an enigmatic smile smirked down at her, and Elsa smirked back.

Elsa's family had been in Arendelle for a very long time; so long, in fact, that when they had emigrated from the Old World, they had brought the name of their former kingdom with them and graced the land they settled in with it. Generations had come and gone, and her family had been successful in the New World, including the builder of this house, the same woman whose portrait hung above the magnificent stone fireplace.

She, like Elsa, had been an architect, but unlike Elsa, had faced entrenched sexism and misogyny due to her time period. She had struggled but had small successes for several years, until at last she had the good fortune of securing a commission in far off Middleton. The house she had built her clients was beautiful, and it had been her stepping stone to success. Her clients had been very pleased, and they continued to give her marvelous commissions for the rest of her career, which supported her financially, but also gave her the renown that talent like hers deserved. This renown led to even more commissions, so that within a few short years of the Middleton house's construction, she had obtained enough fame and fortune to build this very house.

When she had died, she had passed it on to other members of the family. She herself was childless, a condition that at the time of her death was attributed to her ambition and career. Later discoveries of pictures and letters, however, would reveal that she had been rather happily attached to her longtime female assistant, and _that_ , rather than career, had prevented any sort of marriage and children. After her death, her heirs had kept the house in the family, and so it had remained until the Great Destruction. After the war, the soldiers had confiscated it from Elsa's family and declared it property of the State. It had gone through several uses since then, but for the last few decades, it had been the residence of the State Governor of Arendelle.

Which was why, Elsa mused, life had come full circle and she was now living in the house of her ancestors. Anna had been elected Governor, and as Governor, the people of Arendelle had practically demanded that they move into the house. Both Anna and Elsa had tried to persuade Arendelle's citizens that neither one of them had the background nor experience to govern, and that they had returned to Arendelle merely to recruit for the Rebellion's cause, but the people of Arendelle politely ignored them as they bloodlessly deposed the State governor and elected Anna in his place. The Enforcers had tried to prevent it, but almost all the Arendellians were fiercely loyal to their long-time favorite daughter Elsa, and the sheer numbers of Rebels had overwhelmed the few Enforcers stationed that far north. Now, for the time being, Arendelle was a free territory, with Anna as its duly-elected Governor and Elsa as the underqualified General of its armed forces. Elsa had protested, but the people had demanded it, and Anna had followed their wishes, appointing Elsa to the post as one of her first acts as Governor.

At least the other Rebel territories had much more experienced statespeople and generals than Arendelle, Elsa thought with self-depreciating sarcasm as she left the picture and continued to wander. Belle's plan for everyone to go back home had been a good one; All of the territories had welcomed back their appropriated children-turned-adults, and these former Plebes provided the vital link to Belle and her unparalleled organizational skills. Unlike Arendelle, though, where Elsa's parents had been typical Proletariat laborers far away from politics, the other Rebels' parents, like Tiana, Mulan, Franny, and Merida's, had well-developed seats of power even though their regions were under State control. When their children had come home to start recruiting and the territories had rebelled, it was natural for their families to take control. Hence, Eudora Winfrey governed the South, with Eli LaBouff as her General, Fa Li governed California with Fa Zhu as her General, Veronica Stoppable governed the Rockies with Lillian Goshen-Possible as her General, and Elinor governed Dunbroch with Fergus as her General. Why all the Governors were women and most of the Generals men, Elsa had no idea. But it was working, and the Revolution was doing well in those territories.

Things were still a work-in-progress in Multnomah and Corona. Kristoff and Kuzco weren't faring badly in Multnomah; they had been able to recruit well enough that they had declared independence with everyone else, but it was not a home territory for either of them, so there was no built-in trust with the general public like the other Philosophy Club members had enjoyed. It was taking more time, and their recruitment numbers were far lower than someone like Mulan, whose territory was populous California, or Elsa, whose entire territory adored her. Luckily for them, though, Multnomah was far from Campus, and they had been relatively free to work at their slower pace.

Corona, on the other hand, was an entity all unto itself, and little visible progress was being made there. It was Eugene's home territory, but before he had tested Plebian, he had been a bored, rebellious teenager who excelled in stealing valuables from other peoples' homes. This past hadn't endeared him to the people he was trying to recruit. Rapunzel had been born Plebian, so she didn't know her parents, but, her uncanny resemblance to the elder female of one the area's oldest families made people suspicious that she was the daughter of the daughter who had tested Plebian and been taken away years ago. A quick DNA test confirmed their suspicions, and Rapunzel was joyfully welcomed back by her grandmother and the people.

So, even though the people of Corona were slightly mistrustful of Eugene, they universally loved Rapunzel, and people joined the cause in droves. But, Corona was only a hundred miles from Campus, and the Enforcer presence was strong. They couldn't openly rebel or show their strength like the other territories, and so Corona had no Governor or General. Everything had to be kept secret, and the whole populace lived in fear that their rebellious ways would be found out. It was a bad situation, and Belle was doing her best to plan a way to make the situation better.

Thinking about the Philosophy Club and her friends reminded Elsa of an idea she wanted to run by Tiana. Tiana was a Colonel in her army, and Elsa found both her and Eli invaluable sources when it came to strategy. She activated her wrist communicator that Cornelius had designed to look nothing like a cuff and typed a short message to Tiana. Knowing it was the middle of the night, Elsa didn't expect a response until morning, so she was surprised when her communicator started buzzing, indicating an incoming call.

"Hello?" Elsa said hesitantly, figuring it could only be one person but wondering what Tiana was doing up.

As it turned out, Tiana was wondering the same thing. "What in the Pillars' name are you doing up at this ungodly hour, El?" Tiana asked with a reproachful grin as her face appeared on the screen.

"I could ask you the same thing," Elsa retorted, a wry smile coming to her own face.

"My sugar is about a month away from giving birth and she is about as uncomfortable as one human being can be," Tiana answered. "She can't sleep, and when she does drift off, Lilly Belle kicks her or she has to pee. My poor honey is miserable, so we're being miserable together. Your sugar, on the other hand, is months away from that point, and she is probably wondering where her cuddle buddy is. So, again I ask, why are you up?"

"I just couldn't sleep," Elsa lied.

"Uh-huh," Tiana answered, not believing her for a minute.

"So what do you think of my idea?" Elsa asked, changing the subject.

"I think that the idea has some merit if…" Tiana began, and Elsa focused her attention so she could hear and use Tiana's advice. "…you stop worrying about everything so much, and you get your lily-white butt back to bed with your sugar where you belong. All of this stuff can wait until morning." Elsa shook her head and sighed. She wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but somehow, she now had a non-romantic best friend. Anna would always be her everything, but Tiana was the platonic confidante she never knew she'd needed.

"Fine. I give. Just please quit mothering me, Tee," Elsa said in affectionate exasperation. "Save it for Lilly Belle."

Tiana chuckled. "Give my love to Ginger," she requested.

"And mine to Lottie," Elsa responded. Tiana nodded, and they simultaneously ended the call.

Elsa smiled to herself, and she turned back towards the entryway containing the master staircase, only to stop in her tracks as she ran into the person standing behind her. "You know," Anna said as her arms went around Elsa's waist, "Tiana gives very, very good advice."

"She certainly does," Elsa agreed, as she slipped her arms through Anna's to draw Anna closer.

Anna tightened her grip and snuggled into Elsa before letting go just a little so that she could see Elsa's face. "So why did I wake up alone?" she asked gently.

Elsa was completely unable to lie to Anna anymore, so she told the truth. "The dream was still bothering me and I was restless. I didn't want to disturb you or Peanut, so I left to be restless somewhere else," she explained.

Anna sighed softly in sympathy before gathering her thoughts to speak. "That was very thoughtful of you, love," she said, drawing Elsa closer. "But you know I would rather have a restless you in bed rather than no you at all. Even if you are wiggly, I still sleep better."

"Not if I wake you up," Elsa protested.

"Especially then," Anna disagreed. "Then I get apology kisses and snuggles," she explained impishly. Elsa smiled and Anna smiled back. "Come on, General," she teased. "We both have big days tomorrow, well, today I guess, and we both need our sleep. To bed with you."

"Yes, Governor," Elsa replied wryly.

Anna let go of Elsa, but kept custody of her hand, tugging on it and leading her back to their bedroom. Once there, Anna let go and indicated the bed. "You first," she ordered. "I want to make sure you can't escape again." Elsa quirked her eyebrow, but she did as she was told, climbing into their bed and arranging herself on the sheets. Anna smiled and climbed in after her, wrapping herself as completely around Elsa as was humanly possible with her baby bump. Anna sighed in contentment, and Elsa could feel her smile against the skin of her bare back. Elsa smiled in return, and began idly caressing the smooth, freckled arm that was draped across her collarbone.

As she caressed, Elsa's mind turned back toward her dream, and after several long minutes of thought, a sudden impulse struck her. She turned suddenly, surprising Anna who had almost fallen back asleep. "Marry me, Anna," Elsa urged.

Anna blinked. "Marry you?" she questioned with quizzical humor. "Didn't we already ask each other that?" She glanced down at her protruding belly. "Didn't I kind of get pregnant because we did too much celebrating about asking each other that?" she joked.

"I'm serious," Elsa answered with just a hint of exasperation. "Marry me right now, Anna. Arendelle is a mostly-free territory and you are its Governor. You could sign a legal marriage license. Let me tell the world that you're mine."

"Everyone in the State already knows that, love," Anna pointed out, figuring out quickly that Elsa's dream had something to do with the sudden proposal. "Everyone knows that I'm yours and you're mine, so rushing into a wedding isn't going to change that."

"How are we rushing?" Elsa demanded, getting slightly angry at Anna's tacit refusal to marry her immediately. "We're already engaged and expecting. How would we be rushing anything?"

"We're in the middle of a revolutionary war, Elsa," Anna countered. "It's not the time or place. And even if we were married here, it would mean nothing elsewhere."

"So?" Elsa questioned, getting angrier.

"So, I will come right out and say it: I don't want to marry you right now," Anna declared with as much gentleness as she could. "I want to get married in a State that recognizes my marriage, and probably more importantly, doesn't want me dead." Anna saw the hurt in Elsa's eyes, so she reached out to stroke her cheek. "Did you explore Campus very much the years you lived there?" she asked Elsa unexpectedly.

"No, not really," Elsa admitted, her burgeoning anger soothed by Anna's touch and her curiosity about Anna's odd question.

"Well, I did, and one day when I had wandered off from my class I found a beautiful, lush garden with plants and birds and waterfalls. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen," Anna reminisced. "I stayed there as long as I could, but as I was leaving, a guard caught me. Apparently I had inadvertently come across Patrician Observer's private garden, and I was trespassing. I was only a child, and I was scared to death about how I was going to be punished, but I never was. Instead, my primary schoolteacher disappeared from class and none of us ever saw her again." Anna paused, and Elsa's heart clenched at the pain on Anna's face. "I want to marry you more than anything in this world, Elsa, but not now. I want to be free. I want to be able for us to get married in that garden with all its beauty. I want your ice statues to make it even more beautiful. I want my fairy-tale wedding with all of our friends and family in attendance. Until then, I want to wait," Anna concluded softly.

"Then we'll wait, my love; we'll wait," Elsa agreed, pulling Anna close to her.

"Thank you," Anna murmured, before she started placing soft kisses on Elsa's chest and collarbone. "But, don't think for a minute that you are not mine or that I will ever, ever leave you," she demanded tenderly. "I don't care what your fears are telling you and what your dreams are predicting, but it will not happen."

Elsa smiled at the vehemence of Anna's words. "I'll inform my insecurities of that," she promised, kissing Anna on the forehead before tightening her arms around her love. "Now I think it's time for both of us to go back to sleep."

"I think so, too," Anna agreed, turning them slightly so that she had Elsa pinned against the mattress. "See you in the morning, love," she mumbled.

"Always," Elsa promised, before Anna's contagious drowsiness conquered her anxieties and she fell back to sleep.


	2. The Corona Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here it finally is. I am sorry about the long wait, but work and um, other stories, took a good deal of my time. I hope to have the updates come quicker in the future. As far as warnings, if the title didn't tip you off, there is some fighting and death. Please let me know what you think.

Elsa woke up to the unfamiliar sensation of sunlight kissing her eyes as it streamed into the mansion's bedroom. Apparently her nightmare and her subsequent wanderings had left her more fatigued than she had thought, and Elsa had slept much later than she usually did. As counterpoint to the annoying sunlight, though, the very familiar sensation of Anna kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder soothed her, and Elsa opened her eyes with a smile. "Good morning, Apprentice," Elsa said contentedly, and she felt Anna smile against her neck.

"Good morning, love," Anna answered. "I'm glad you're still with me. You needed the rest."

"Yes, I did," Elsa admitted freely, rolling her eyes at Anna's feigned look of shock before glancing at the bedside clock and sighing. "But the Generals' meeting is in an hour, and so now I have to get up," she said regretfully. She attempted to wiggle out from under Anna, but her Intended shifted so that Elsa was pressed even more firmly into the mattress. "Anna," Elsa said reproachfully.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna asked innocently, even though her thigh had found its way between both of Elsa's and her hand had started to knead one of Elsa's perfect breasts.

"I need to go to work," Elsa stated, trying to ignore her body's responses to Anna's touches.

"No, you don't," Anna disagreed. "The Governor of Arendelle needs a private meeting with her General." Elsa started to protest, but a potent combination of two things stopped her. One was Anna's unrelenting touch. After all of their time together, Anna knew exactly how to get her to surrender. The other was Anna's eyes. They were darkened with lust, a special kind of lust that Elsa had begun to recognize as a symptom of Anna's pregnancy. It was an unrelenting lust, and when under its spell, Anna was insatiable. When Anna's hand left her breast and started to drift lower, Elsa gave into the inevitable.

"Oh no, you don't," Elsa chastised teasingly, catching Anna's hand and carefully turning them over in a single motion. Anna laughed playfully even as her eyes darkened further, and Elsa smiled at her before her cool mouth found a freckled breast and her cool hand found its way between freckled thighs. Anna gasped, and Elsa smirked before setting up a teasing rhythm that Anna both loved and hated simultaneously.

After enduring the delicious torture for as long as she could, Anna finally broke. She wound blond hair in her fingers and gently tugged, bringing Elsa up to face her. "Please stop teasing, Elsa," Anna begged, panting into Elsa's ear as her hips tried to deepen Elsa's strokes.

Elsa responded by pulling back her fingers and kissing Anna deeply when a frustrated whine emerged. The kiss caused Anna to relax her grip on Elsa's hair, which in turn allowed Elsa to kiss her way down Anna's body as her fingers returned to work. When her mouth found Anna's sweetness, Elsa increased her fingers' depth, strength, and interval, causing Anna to fall back to the bed with a moan as the sensations overcame her. It didn't take long for those sensations to reach a crescendo, and with the surest of licks and touches, Elsa brought Anna to the satiation she craved.

Anna cried out, her back arching. Her body slowly relaxed and she fell back on the bed, her chest heaving. Elsa kissed her way back up to lie at Anna's side, and Anna smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you," Anna said sincerely, still panting slightly.

Elsa smiled back. "You are always welcome, my love," she answered, kissing Anna's cheek. Elsa glanced at the clock and frowned, kissing Anna again before reluctantly rising from the bed. Anna watched her lover go into the bathroom, and even a few seconds' glimpse of those swaying hips were enough to reboot Anna's lust. She smiled mischievously and rolled out of bed, her mind already plotting her shower ambush.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa strode into the conference room, crisp in the uniform of the Arendellian militia, and took her unpunctual place at the conference table amongst the already-seated Generals from the other regions. The Supreme Leader of the Allied Territories, better known as Belle, sat in her usual place in the center chair of the table. None of the generals save Elsa were actually present in Arendelle; each General and Belle had their own specially-designed table that projected their holographic image around her table. Likewise Elsa's image was projected to all of the others' tables. The end result was that every member could interact and speak with every other member as if they were all in the same place, even when they were thousands of miles apart. The only thing they couldn't do was shake hands or touch one another.

"Nice of you to join us, General Elsa," Belle said pointedly.

"The Governor of Arendelle had a pressing matter she needed assistance with," Elsa said unconcernedly.

"And which matter of hers were you pressing and assisting?" Kristoff joked somewhat inappropriately. The other Generals tried to look embarrassed, but their knowing smiles betrayed the fact that the question was similar to their own lines of thought.

Elsa regarded them all coolly. "May I remind the assembled that my Intended is pregnant and prone to moodiness? I will gladly suffer the taunts and pointed remarks of people thousands of miles away rather than have the woman I live for and love be angry with me," she stated.

The other Generals shifted around a bit, thinking they had offended the infamous Ice Queen, until Belle spoke and broke the awkwardness. "You are such an excellent deflector," Belle complimented her. "But you didn't exactly deny why you were late. Where did she catch you this time?"

"The shower," Elsa admitted with a resigned sigh, and the table broke out into knowing chuckles.

"Enjoy this part of the pregnancy, _Bǎihé_ ," Fa Zhu advised gently as the mildly-teasing laugher wound down. Elsa smiled. For a person who had never really liked nicknames, she now seemed to collect them. Fa Zhu's melodious voice addressing her as "lily" was one of her favorites, though. She looked around at all of the other generals, knowing that she should be embarrassed for her tardiness or at least at the reason for her tardiness, but there was no reproach in any of the faces, and all Elsa felt was warm affection. These people had really become a part of their extended family, and from the amused, indulgent looks on their faces, they felt the same way about her and Anna. Elsa only wished that she would be able to enjoy their company in person when all of the fighting was done.

"All right, all right," Belle interrupted, causing the laughter to snuff out completely as everyone turned their attention to her. "Now that we have all of our members here we can get started. General Zhu, how are things out in California?" she asked, getting the meeting started.

"We are doing well, Leader," Fa Zhu said. "Thanks to the recruitment efforts of Captain Mulan and Captain Shang, our numbers have tripled over the last month. The new troops are being trained and organized, and when they are ready, I feel we will be able to execute our plan to attack the State's Western administration buildings. When that is accomplished, we can make serious inroads into driving them out completely."

"Excellent," Belle said. "General Kristoff, what is your progress in Multnomah?"

"Recruitment numbers are picking up, but we still only have about two thousand troops," Kristoff answered. "But, because of General Zhu's success in California, the State seems to be focusing their attention there, and they are leaving us alone. If they decided to attack us in earnest, I don't think we would be able to offer much resistance."

"Hm," Belle commented. "Well, keep up your recruitment, and if it comes to that, we can send some of Fa Zhu's troops up your way if we have to." Kristoff nodded. "Now let's move east," Belle decided. "General Goshen-Possible, what is the situation in the Rockies?"

The Rebellion's only other female general looked at Belle. "Well, officially, we the Rebellion control the entire region. All of the Enforcers have been driven out and we have set up a new territorial government in Middleton," she replied. "But, our espionage has revealed that the State has a top-secret facility buried in the bedrock of the mountains. From our infiltration and other historical records, it appears to be a nuclear shelter facility from the 20th century that the State has converted into some sort of prison. Our best guess is that it is for Extraordinary confinement and research."

"You think you've found one of their labs," Belle clarified. "Why didn't you tell us before now?"

The redheaded General, properly named Lillian but better known to friends and family as Kim, sighed. "Yes, we _think_ we've found one, but we aren't sure," she said. "That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to get more proof. Ronni thought that was stupid, and she made me promise to tell you."

"Well, I'm glad she did," Belle said. "That could be very useful information whether it turns out to be true or not. I'll need to thank your wife when I see her at the next Governors' meeting."

"Please don't," General Kim muttered. "I'll never hear the end of it." Belle ignored her, but the rest of the Generals cracked smiles at her mumbled plea.

"General Elsa, you're next," Belle said, moving on. "What is Arendelle's status?"

"Same as the last time," Elsa answered. "Every person of fighting age that can serve has volunteered for the militia. Everyone adores my Apprentice who is an unexpectedly good Governor, and Arendelle is a free territory. I am still vastly underqualified for this position, but there have been no Enforcers spotted for miles around, and there are no rumblings about imminent State attacks, so there have been no ill consequences as of yet. Oh, and finally, the baby is moving around and playing with her powers. She and I have been trading shimmers."

Belle smiled. Elsa was one of the proudest mothers she had ever seen, and the Ice Queen never failed to give them an update on Peanut. Belle appreciated the happy news, because the child had become as much of a symbol to the People as her mothers, and Belle wanted her healthy and growing. That, and Belle had been fiercely protective of the little Ice Princess ever since Anna had adorkably asked her to be Peanut's Pillars-Mother. "Well, that's good news on all fronts, but stop trying to get out of this job," Belle ordered. "You've come up with more than a few of our better ideas." Elsa rolled her eyes. "General Fergus, what about Dunbroch?" Belle asked, continuing around the table.

"Eh, not so well," Fergus admitted. "They haven't found the cottage yet, as you well know, but the State is beginnin' to suspect that the Rebellion High Command is in the area. We have had a major influx of Enforcers and their ilk in the last coupla weeks. They know we are ready for them, though, and they have been keepin' to the outskirts of town."

"Yes, Hacker has been keeping me apprised of the sensor readings," Belle said with concern. "We may have to plan something to force their hand up here." Only one General remained, so Belle turned to him. "Any developments in the South, General LaBouff?" she asked.

"We finally convinced the fine people of the Florida territory to join our cause," Eli answered. "Their governor is working with Eudora to make sure that we eliminate the State influence as quickly as humanly possible."

"Excellent news," Belle commented. "How is Lottie?" Belle questioned after a pause, wanting to hear news of her other expecting Philosophy Club member.

"Miserable," Eli said succinctly with a sympathetic laugh. "But Tiana has been doing her best to distract her with baby clothes and furniture. A miserable Lottie can make a lot of folks miserable, so everyone down at the Compound can't wait for the baby to arrive."

Belle nodded, happy that Lottie and Lilly Belle were doing well and sympathetic to Lottie's plight. Her own pregnancy has been miserable in its last month, and Belle knew exactly what Lottie was going through. At least Lottie and Tiana would know their daughter, Belle thought wistfully before she banished the painful memories back to their hidden corner of her mind. "Does anyone have anything else to add?" she asked, as a precursor to starting the planning part of their meeting.

Everyone looked at everyone else, and everyone shook their heads. Belle switched on the projector, and a graphic of the State appeared. "All right," she began, until the screen went blank. Belle paused, but before she could speak, Cornelius' head popped up on the projection.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Leader," he apologized, "But State communications are going wild. There is something significant going on in Corona."

"Can you be more specific?" Belle asked.

"The State is sending in more troops," Cornelius answered. "Details are sketchy, but it appears that something happened there that caused the people of Corona to attack the stationed Enforcers."

Belle took in a sharp breath as the Generals looked around worriedly. Corona didn't have the militia or the resources to withstand an all-out State assault. "Get us as much information as you can, Hacker," Belle ordered. "And see if you can contact Blondie. We have to figure this out and how to help before the State makes examples of them all."

EEEEEEEEEEEE

Corona – Two Hours Prior

"Vannie? Where are you, kid?" an exceedingly tall and broad man with a shock of brown hair called out. A small child, with candy and other odd bits of debris stuck in her hair, turned around from the window of the ice cream shop she was longingly gazing into.

"I'm right here, Ralph," Vanellope chirped, her face falling when she saw the small breakfast sandwich and the piece of fruit the giant of a man held out. "Aw, Ralph," she whined. "Why can't I have ice cream for breakfast? It's got milk in it."

"Because you eat too much sweet stuff as it is," Ralph told her, handing her the food. "They'll take you away from me if they think I'm not bringing you up properly."

"No, they won't," Vanellope muttered, reluctantly taking a bite of the egg, cheese, and toast. "Nobody wants me but you."

Ralph paused, his heart breaking slightly at the still-obvious pain in his adopted daughter's voice. "Well, no wants me but _you_ , so we're stuck with each other, Van," Ralph said, swinging her up and making her giggle. "And I want you to grow up big and strong. So you eat egg, cheese and fruit now, a good lunch and dinner later, and I get us some ice cream tonight. Deal?"

"Deal," Vanellope agreed with a smile, before she grew quiet and her free hand started playing with the buttons on Ralph's broken, faded coveralls. "Thank you for wanting me, Ralph, even though I'm all broken and stuff," she said in a voice that was almost too quiet to be heard.

Ralph's massive arms cuddled the tiny child protectively, and she snuggled into his embrace, smushing egg and cheese sandwich into his shirt as she did so. Ralph smiled indulgently. "You aren't broken, kid," he said emphatically but sweetly. "We've talked about this. You just have a minor glitch." Vanellope smiled and pulled back a little, taking a bite of her now sad-looking sandwich. Ralph smiled back, trying to hide his rage at the State and the way they had treated an innocent little girl. For most of his life, Ralph had been as loyal to the State as any of its citizens. Of course it had its issues, but Ralph had always thought that he lived in the greatest civilization on Earth. That was, until he had met Vanellope.

Vanellope had been born Plebian, but about six months after her birth, she started having small epileptic seizures. They were minor, and they only very slightly affected her development, but they made her imperfect in the eyes of the State. After the State's finest Doctors failed to make the seizures stop, she was deemed "unfit" to be a Plebe. Rather than trying to find a loving Proletariat person or persons to care for her, the State had merely given her some meager supplies and a bit of money before dropping her off on the streets of Corona just before her sixth birthday. Luckily, in spite of her medical condition, Vanellope was highly intelligent, and she had learned how to survive. It had been these survival skills that had led her to Ralph.

Ralph was a Builder by trade, and he had worked many construction jobs both on and off Campus, including some of the Ice Queen's buildings. He was a large machine operator, meaning he typically demolished buildings as the job started, but then switched to setting support beams and the like as the job progressed. About two jobs ago, he had finally landed a site that was close to his shack in Corona. Vanellope, naturally outgoing and curious, approached him on the site one day as he was having lunch. He had noticed the tiny black-haired waif around town, but it was only after they had started talking that he realized she actually lived in the dilapidated building he was tearing down. A shared lunch and a lot of talking later, Ralph had learned how a seven-year old had come to live by herself. They continued to share lunches as the job went on, and when the job was nearing completion, Ralph knew he couldn't leave her there. He asked if she would do him the honor of being his kid, and after a few tears and neck-strangling bear hugs, she said yes. Ralph immediately went to the nearest State welfare office and applied to be her Guardian. Since she didn't officially exist anymore, it took some legal wrangling, but she became a Citizen once more, albeit Proletariat, and she became Ralph's adopted daughter.

Ralph set Vanellope on his shoulders, and they walked down the street together, enjoying one of Ralph's rare off days. Ralph knew Vanellope was probably getting crumbs in his hair, but he didn't care; he wasn't one of the cleanest guys around anyway. He heard a squeal from above him and he looked around, finally spotting the reason. A shop was running the State news feed, and on it was information about the traitorous Rebellion. The Ice Queen was being prominently featured, and Ralph knew that was the reason for the squeal. Vanellope loved the Ice Queen. The Ice Queen was different, just like Vanellope, and Vanellope loved her for it. The Ralph of old would have been ashamed to have his daughter love a Traitor, but the Ralph who hated the State for its treatment of that same daughter was proud. He had even saved up a little money and had bought her a snowflake necklace as an adoption present. "Yeah, I see it, Van," he told her. "We can go watch for a while."

"Maybe they will show the Apprentice!" Vanellope said excitedly. "They haven't showed new stuff of her since she told the Ice Queen about their baby and rescued her. I hope she's okay. I hope the baby's okay. I bet you can see the baby now!"

Ralph chuckled. "I'm sure you can, kid," he agreed, enjoying her enthusiasm.

Ralph and Vanellope were so engrossed with the news feed and chatting with each other that they didn't notice the small group of Enforcers that were heading up the street. Speaking about any Traitors positively, especially ones as notorious as the Ice Queen and her Apprentice, was equivalent to treason, and as soon as they overheard the conversation between father and daughter, the Enforcers pounced. "You, Citizen, turn around," the Captain of the group ordered Ralph.

Ralph's chest clenched; he, like all residents of the State, knew of the increased penalties for treasonous speech, and he knew they had been caught. A few responses ran through his mind, but he could feel Vanellope shaking in fear on his shoulders, and he knew the least fuss he could make would be best. He turned around. "Yes, sir?" he asked politely and calmly.

"It seemed like you and your daughter were speaking approvingly of the Ice Queen and the Rebellion," the Captain said. "Why would loyal Citizens such as yourselves being doing such a traitorous thing?" He stepped up closer and noticed the snowflake. "And why is the little one wearing a snowflake around her neck?" he inquired further.

Ralph felt Vanellope's arms tighten around his head. She was terrified, and any emotional distress usually triggered a seizure. "I'll answer your questions in a second, sir," Ralph said. "But please step away. My daughter has a medical condition, and you are very close to triggering it."

"And why should I do that when it appears I have Traitors in my presence?" the Captain asked sneeringly.

"Because the little girl _does_ have a medical condition and he asked you nicely," a steely new voice cut in. The Enforcers turned to see a tall, short-haired blond woman standing next to a much shorter brown-haired man wearing a cap. Ralph took the opportunity of the distraction to lift Vanellope from his shoulders to put her back in his arms. Ralph inclined his head gratefully towards the tall woman and the short man; he was going to owe Forepersons Calhoun and Felix a drink if they got out of this without being arrested.

The Captain's jaw clenched. "This is none of your business, Citizen," he said angrily.

"Probably not, but I got you to back off, didn't I?" she challenged.

The Captain huffed, embarrassed that he had been played. "Are you trying to get arrested?" he asked the blonde warningly.

"No," Calhoun said promptly. "I'm trying to prevent one of my best Builders and his little girl from being harassed by State thugs like you."

"May I remind you that I am an Enforcer?" he said through gritted teeth. "What you are saying is treason."

"It would be if you were a real Enforcer, but you aren't," Calhoun contradicted. "I've known real Enforcers. Real Enforcers protect the Citizens of the State. They don't bully little girls about wearing snowflakes around their neck."

The Enforcer's temper snapped, and within seconds he had un-holstered his weapon, stepping up to Calhoun and aiming it at the center of her forehead. "One more word, Citizen, and you will be found guilty of treason and executed for it," he threatened.

The initial confrontation between Ralph and the Enforcer had drawn a small crowd, and among the spectators were a disguised Rapunzel and Eugene. The Calhoun escalation attracted even more people, and after the drawing of the weapon drew a small gasp, that gasp called even more people over. The crowd grew large, outnumbering the Enforcers by at least double. After a few seconds in a frozen tableau of fear, the unhappy, oppressed people of Corona decided that enough was enough, and they began to taunt the Enforcers, throwing whatever they could find at the hated group and yelling insults. The disorder got the Enforcer to lower his weapon, but all of the commotion finally got to Vanellope, and her small body convulsed as a seizure overtook her.

"Aw, kid," Ralph said sadly. He tried to sneak away to give Vanellope some space and some privacy, but even with all the noise and turmoil, the Enforcers noticed. "No one gave you permission to leave, Citizen," the Captain snarled.

"But, sir, my daughter is seizing," Ralph pleaded. "I need to get her away from all this so that she can calm down."

"You and that spastic daughter of yours caused all of this," the Enforcer spat. "You will stay here."

The rage was instantaneous. No one called Vanellope names, at least not in Ralph's presence. He carefully cradled Vanellope in his left arm and grabbed the Enforcer with his right, easily lifting the man with the combined strength of his bulging muscles and the epinephrine coursing through his system. "No one calls my daughter names," Ralph growled, bodily throwing the man through the window of the shop that had been showing the State news broadcast. When the crowd and the Enforcers turned to him in shock, his arms tightened protectively but gently around Vanellope. "He called my Vannie a name," he said simply.

The crowd murmured its approval of his actions, but the Enforcers drew their weapons. "You are guilty of treason, and the penalty is death," the ranking Enforcer, a Sergeant, said, keeping her weapon trained on Ralph. "Please give the child to someone else, and prepare for your execution." The crowd gasped but then fell silent.

Ralph bowed his head, and he swallowed thickly. With the quiet calm, Vanellope's seizure activity waned, and she started to come out of it. "Ralph?" she asked dazedly. "What happened? Did I glitch?"

"Yeah, Van, the noise kind of got to you, and you glitched for a bit," Ralph answered, ignoring the weapons pointing at him in favor of having these last few moments with his daughter.

Vanellope looked past Ralph's arm to see the Enforcer lying broken and battered in the shop. "What happened, Ralph?" she asked cautiously.

"You were glitching and he called you a name," Ralph replied. "I got really angry and threw him through the window."

Vanellope processed that and noticed the Enforcers and their weapons. "And now you're in trouble for it, huh?" she guessed.

"Big trouble," Ralph confirmed.

"Are they going to arrest you for it?" Vanellope asked.

"No," Ralph said simply, and even though she was only seven, Vanellope had lived long enough in the State to understand. Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her head in his massive chest.

"But we only just got our family," she sobbed. "I can't lose you so soon."

"I'm sorry, kid," Ralph said helplessly, and he cried with her.

"Oh fuck this; I'm not going to let them kill him," Rapunzel muttered under her breath. "Let them go!" she yelled more loudly, elbowing Eugene sharply in the ribs to indicate he should yell too.

Eugene wheezed, but he got the hint. "Let them go!" he echoed loudly.

The crowd picked up their yell, and soon the entire crowd was yelling it. The Sergeant Enforcer ignored them and grabbed Ralph's arm roughly. "Put the child down," she demanded again. "Or she dies with you." Ralph shook off her grip, gave Vanellope one last hug, and then put her on the ground. He took her hand and led her to Foreperson Calhoun, who without a word took Vanellope's other hand. Ralph let go and headed back to the Enforcers. He stood in front of the wall of the building and waited silently, watching the Enforcer as she drew her weapon. "By the power allowed me by the Patricians, I hereby sentence you to death," she said, taking careful aim.

From out of nowhere, a frying pan came flying through the crowd, and it hit the back of the Enforcer's head with a resounding clang. Her skull lost the battle with the heavy iron cookware, and she went down. The remaining Enforcers turned towards the crowd, but the assailant was not obvious in the mass of humanity. "Who threw that? Tell us who threw that!" one of the Enforcers demanded. The crowd ignored the demand and pressed closer, their anger starting to overwhelm their fear thanks to the frying pan's bold inspiration. Now fearful themselves, the Enforcers gripped their weapons more tightly. "Stay back!" one of them yelled. The crowd inched closer. "Stay back, I said!" he repeated, but again the crowd advanced, intent on freeing Ralph.

Angry crowds and frightened, armed soldiers make for a volatile combination, so it was not surprising when one of the younger Enforcers panicked and stumbled, dropping his weapon. A group of people lunged at him, and terrified, he quickly recovered his weapon and indiscriminately fired into the crowd to drive them away. The other Enforcers heard the shots, and although no order to fire had been given, they followed suit, firing their weapons into the practically defenseless crowd.

The people standing in front had absolutely no chance to avoid the shots, and at least eleven of them crumpled to the ground. Some of the injuries were relatively minor, but most were fatal shots to the head, heart, or lungs. Anguished cries of pain could be heard, more often than not followed by the unnerving sounds of the gurgling blood or the rattling breath of a dying person. Some of the crowd in the back fled in fear, but ironically, those in the second row, the ones that were closest to the danger, pressed forward, trying to help those that had been wounded. Rapunzel, Eugene and Ralph were a part of this group, with Eugene and Rapunzel surging forward while Ralph, forgotten against the wall, came in from the back.

Still feeling threatened, the Enforcers fired again, but those shots would be their last, because Ralph grabbed the frying pan lying beside the still-unconscious, perhaps dead, Sergeant Enforcer and used it to render the rest of the squadron unconscious. Whether they would wake or not, Ralph didn't know, and quite honestly, he didn't care.

Rapunzel and Eugene heard the shots and instinctively dropped to the ground. When they heard the clang of Rapunzel's favorite frying pan, they looked up to see all of the Enforcers collapsing and Ralph standing behind them. The panic subsided as the crowd realized the threat had been neutralized, and Rapunzel jumped up at once to help the wounded that were lying on the ground. Eugene moved to follow, only to collapse back on to the ground with a cry of pain. "Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, dropping back down to his side at once. Seeing the hand that was clasped tightly to his side, Rapunzel gently removed it, gasping softly in horror as blood poured out of the gaping wound that cut a jagged path across his lower ribs. "Eugene, no," Rapunzel said softly.

"I'm okay, Blondie," Eugene said, trying to keep the mood light. "Just get me to a medic, and they can sew me back up."

"You'll never make it," Rapunzel stated, seeing how fast his blood was flowing out of him. She bowed her head and let the tears come to her eyes.

"No, _no_ , Rapunzel!" Eugene said, shifting as best he could to try to get her to stop.

"I can't let you die, Eugene," Rapunzel said.

"But if you do this, then _you'll_ die," he protested, still trying to get up. "They'll catch you."

Rapunzel stilled him by gently kissing his forehead. "Hey, it's going to be all right. The Builder took care of them," she said soothingly. She let her tears fall, and as they fell, she sang an ancient song, a spell of sorts that allowed her Extraordinary powers to manifest. Her tears absorbed into Eugene's cheek, and they travelled downward just under the surface of his skin towards his wound. A bright, healing light in the shape of a flower burst forth from the gash, and as the flower collapsed back in on itself, the blood flow stopped and the wound healed itself. Eugene took a deep breath, and sitting up, he enveloped Rapunzel in his arms, burying his head in her neck as gratitude and other emotions overcame him. Rapunzel returned the embrace, and they simply sat there together for a few moments.

When they looked up, they saw what looked to be the whole of Corona looking back at them, including Calhoun and Felix, Ralph and Vanellope, and Rapunzel's grandmother. For the most part it was shock that Rapunzel saw on their faces, except for little Vanellope. She had a look of absolute joy on her face, and she was clapping her hands excitedly. "Ralph!" she squealed. "She's an Extraordinary, too! I wonder if she's a part of the Rebellion." A pause and an even more appealing thought occurred to her. "I wonder if she knows the Ice Queen!" Vanellope said even more excitedly. "Do you?" she asked, turning to Rapunzel.

Since everyone else seemed stunned into silence, Rapunzel decided to answer. "Well, we know the Apprentice much, much better," she admitted. "But yes, we know the Ice Queen. She's one of our friends." Vanellope's mouth dropped open in delight, and Rapunzel chuckled at the expression, heartened that at least one person appreciated her powers.

The gentle chuckle roused everyone from their stupor. Rapunzel's grandmother was the first to speak. "Well, a lot of things make a lot more sense now," she admitted. She sighed and looked around. "More Enforcers will come," she stated with certainty. "Corona is no longer safe for you, my granddaughter, not even in the small way that it was. It also isn't safe for the rest of you either. All of you, even the little one, are guilty of treason. You will have to take my craft and leave at once."

"We can't do that, ma'am," Calhoun said, causing Felix and Ralph to nod in agreement. "The State is going to come down on you hard. We can't leave you and the rest of the people here to suffer."

"You can and you will," the older woman insisted. "People of Corona," she said, projecting her voice and turning to the crowd. "Our people have been killed and wounded in front of us by the State that would take what little freedom we have. Who will stand with me against them?" As one, the people put their fingers to their foreheads and their fists over their hearts. "Then so say we all, we pledge our allegiance to the Allied Territories!" she declared, and a cheer rose up from the crowd.

"Corona doesn't have the resources to fight the State, Grandmother," Rapunzel said, her voice filled with worry.

"Then send some of our allies to help us," her grandmother requested. "Go and find the massive Army in the South that the State pretends doesn't exist. It has to be the closest one to our position."

Rapunzel looked at Eugene and the rest of their group. One by one, they realized that Rapunzel's grandmother had the best idea, and without a word, Ralph, Eugene and Calhoun went to gather supplies. Rapunzel went to heal the wounded, and Felix helped. There was nothing Rapunzel could do for the dead; her Extraordinary powers were limited to healing, and resurrection was out of her reach. Vanellope stayed with Rapunzel's grandmother and peppered her with questions, finding out in short order that her name was Ella Carter, and that she could talk with birds and mice.

When the wounded had been healed and sufficient supplies had been gathered, the group said goodbye to the people of Corona and headed for the hanger that housed Ella's craft. "It was wonderful having you back, darling," Ella said, hugging Rapunzel fiercely before she boarded. "Please make sure that you come back to me."

"You make sure that you're here for me to come back to," Rapunzel replied. Her grandmother nodded, and Rapunzel walked up the gangplank. Ella stepped back, and the craft taxied and took off towards the South. Ella sighed, glad that her granddaughter was safe, but knowing there were many more difficulties ahead. She walked back to the gathered crowd, finding that most were still there. The Enforcers that Rapunzel had healed were bound, and there was a stoic peace in the faces she saw. "More Enforcers will be coming," she said calmly. "Find whatever weapons you can and prepare to fight."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The Generals and Belle sat tensely around the table as Cornelius searched for information. Belle's communication device sounded an alert, and she answered it quickly. "Blondie," she said in relief, "what in the Pillars' name is going on down there?"

"Corona has rebelled against the State," Rapunzel answered simply. "It's a lot to go into over on the COM, but something happened and the people had just had enough. I'll debrief you when I get to Old New Orleans."

"Why is that your current destination?" Belle asked.

"It's closest," Rapunzel replied reasonably. "And Corona needs their help. I was hoping to borrow a few of General LaBouff's troops to take back."

Belle looked at Eli and he nodded. "They'll be ready when you get there, Blondie," Belle told her.

"Thanks, Leader. Blondie out," Rapunzel said, cutting off the communication.

Belle looked around the table. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like intensive combat may have started whether we wanted it to or not. General LaBouff, please make sure those troops are ready when Blondie arrives. The rest of you, go to high alert and notify your Governors. It's time to show the State what we are made of."

EEEEEEEEE

Elsa walked into the Governor's offices, acknowledging the greetings she received as she walked up the hallway. Two of her burliest men stood outside Anna's door, and they saluted as she stood before them. "Pacha, Kronk," she said curtly, now glad more than ever that they were Anna's personal bodyguards. Kuzco's two best friends from home had joined quickly after Belle's call for revolution, and after much discussion in the Philosophy Club, they were assigned to Arendelle. After seeing their impressive size, strength and fighting skills, Elsa had assigned them to protect the Governor, and they were honored to be guarding the Apprentice. Anna was Anna though, and she drew them out of their stoically reverent shells very quickly. As most people did, they became her friends and they fell in love with her completely, and Elsa knew there was no sacrifice they would not make for Anna. "Is she in?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, General," Pacha answered immediately, opening the door for her.

Anna looked up and smiled when she saw Elsa come through the door, but her face fell as she took in Elsa's subdued demeanor. "What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

"Corona has declared independence," Elsa said. "And we are sending troops to help. It looks like the serious fighting has begun."

Anna got up from her desk and came around to Elsa. She put her arms around her Intended, and Elsa returned the embrace, feeling Peanut snuggled between them. "Maybe it's for the best, Elsa," Anna said quietly. "I know you didn't want actual warfare, and I know why, but I promise you that your dream _will not_ come true."

"You can't promise that, Anna," Elsa said, just as quietly.

"Of course I can," Anna said with characteristic optimism, smiling as she kissed Elsa gently. Elsa, her emotions swirling like a storm inside, returned the kiss possessively, deepening it and tightening her arms around Anna. They kissed for a few moments, until Elsa pulled back a little and sighed. "I have to go back to the conference room. Belle just gave us a few minutes to tell our Governors," she said.

"Then go, love. I'll always be here," Anna said, squeezing Elsa and letting her go. Elsa managed a smile and a departing kiss on her cheek before she turned and left the room.

As the door closed, she turned to the two men. "Things are changing again," she said, and she fixed them with one of her iciest glares. "Guard her with your lives, gentlemen," she ordered.

"Until our very last breath, General," Kronk responded instantly, and Elsa nodded an acknowledgement before turning to make her way back to the conference room.


	3. The Rebellion Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, it is finally here. I really do want to apologize about how long it's taken. This story has suddenly been kicking my butt after two years of it coming pretty easily. I also wanted to give a special shout to Valathe. I was feeling under-motivated, and I stumbled across a recent Reddit thread about Dystopian Utopia. Those positive comments really helped, and I thank you for them. And, finally, there is a battle, so people will be dying.

The craft carrying Rapunzel, Eugene, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope and Ralph touched down on the Winfrey-La Bouff estate with a minimum of fanfare, and as soon as the door opened, Rapunzel was out like a shot. She spotted the couple that could only be Eli LaBouff and Eudora Winfrey, and she strode over to them. "Where are the troops for Corona?" she asked without preamble.

"Making last minute preparations in the hangar, Miss Blondie," Eudora answered genteelly. "They will be ready within the hour. In the meantime, may I suggest we get your party settled and fed? It seems to me you brought at least one person that won't be returning with you to Corona."

Rapunzel looked back at Vanellope and the rest of her group, all of whom looked like they could use a hot meal and some rest. "That sounds lovely, thank you," she said. "I'm sorry about being so curt, but the State is coming, and Corona doesn't have much to defend them."

"Understood, sugar, understood," Eudora assured Rapunzel. "But it does take a little time to get that many people organized and such, so we might as well take the opportunity to address some other needs."

Rapunzel nodded, and she glanced back at Vanellope, noting the girl seemed a little overwhelmed even from the safety of Ralph's formidable arms. "Do you have any Ice Queen stories?" she asked Eudora in a low tone. "The little girl has a seizure disorder, and it manifests if she's scared. I've told her all of mine, but Van loves the Ice Queen, and it might make her feel better."

Eudora smiled, and it lit up her eyes and face. "I have a doozy of an Ice Queen story, honey," she assured Rapunzel. "But who in your party might want to hear about the time the Ice Queen saved my life from a vicious Extraordinary who had betrayed us all?" she asked more loudly, and Vanellope perked up and sat forward in Ralph's arms. "Or how after she did that, she and my daughter bested a whole passel of Enforcers and made a game out it?"

Vanellope started wiggling, so Ralph put her down. She made a beeline for Eudora and tugged gently on her dress. " _I_ would, ma'am," she said politely, even as her whole body trembled a little bit with the anticipation of hearing such an awesome story.

"You would?" Eudora asked, crouching down to get on Vanellope's level. Vanellope shyly nodded. "Well then, sugar, let me tell you all about it," Eudora decided, standing up and bringing Vanellope with her. When the child was comfortably settled on her hip, Eudora began the story, and the two of them turned towards the main house. The rest of the party followed, and soon all of them were seated around a huge dining room table with delicious-looking plates of food waiting for them.

After a few minutes, the door to the dining room opened, and Tiana and Lottie came in. Rapunzel jumped up from the table to greet them, and the three women hugged enthusiastically, happy to see each other in person after such a long time. Rapunzel, after asking Lottie's permission, placed her hand on Lilly Belle, and they talked for a few minutes, catching up on their lives after Campus.

After lunch, Eudora got Vanellope settled in a room near her own, and after a lengthy discussion, it was decided that Felix would be the one to stay behind to care for her. Of all their group, he was the smallest adult, and thus the least likely to be an effective fighter, so he could help out his wife and friends the most by taking care of Vanellope.

The hour passed quickly, and the troop transports were ready to go, just as Eli had promised. The group met back out at the hanger for the trip back to Corona, and they all took a few minutes to say their goodbyes. Ralph picked up Vanellope, and she wrapped her tiny arms around his massive chest. "I love you, Ralph," she said simply. "I just want to you come back."

"I love you, too, Vanellope. And I'll do my very best, kid," he promised.

Felix looked up at his very tall wife, and Calhoun looked down at her diminutive husband. "Kick some Enforcer butt, Tamora," Felix requested with pride in his eyes, still too polite to use even a mild curse word.

"Anything for you, Fix-it," she said warmly, and they smiled at one another before kissing each other deeply.

Rapunzel and Eugene watched all of the goodbyes, and turned to the couple that was standing by them. "It's been so nice to see you again," Rapunzel said sincerely to Tiana and Lottie. "Having everyone close by is probably the only thing that was good about being on Campus."

"Well, you are going to have me close by for a while," Tiana answered. "My squadron was assigned to Corona. I'm going with you."

"The hell you are," Rapunzel replied instantly. "Lilly Belle is almost here. You need to be here with Lottie."

Lottie and Tiana glanced at one another and then back at Rapunzel. "We've already talked about that, honey," Lottie said, putting her hand on her stomach. "With her powers being what they are, we figured that Tia would be of more use with you in Corona than she would be here. Lilly Belle will have a whole lifetime with her Mama."

"No," Rapunzel said firmly. "And I outrank you. I'll call Leader, your best friend the Ice Queen, whoever in the hell I need to in order to make sure you stay here." Rapunzel took a deep breath, calming herself. "I grew up without a family," she reminded them both. "I wanted one for so long, and I finally got it back when I escaped to Corona. Even though with Tiana's powers the risk is less, I am not going to risk Lilly Belle growing up without her Mama. I will _not_ tear apart a family. Do you understand?"

"But I can help you!" Tiana protested.

"Yes, you probably could," Rapunzel allowed. "But you need to stay here to defend your wife, daughter and family."

Tiana looked at her wife. "What do you want me to do, sugar?" she asked Lottie softly.

Lottie brought both of her arms around to cradle Lilly Belle. It took her a minute, but at last she spoke. "I know this is selfish of me, but I want you _here_ , Tia," she said, her eyes misting with the hint of tears. "I want you to be the first thing Lilly Belle sees when she opens her eyes for the first time. I want you to be able to hold her. I know I should be stronger and less selfish, but I don't want you to go."

Tiana's face softened, and she reached out to gather her wife in her arms. "Then I'll be right here, baby," she soothed as Lottie sank into her embrace.

"Good," Rapunzel said.

Lottie smiled and withdrew from Tiana's arms to give Rapunzel a hug. "Be safe, sug–" she started, before she gasped and her hand went to her stomach. Her knees buckled slightly, and Rapunzel tightened her grip to hold Lottie up. Another gasp, and fluid gushed down her legs as Lottie looked at Tiana. "Um, Tia honey, I think your daughter has decided to reward your decision," Lottie said with a small grimace. "It seems she wants to make her appearance in the world."

That statement and the obvious amniotic fluid puddle got everyone's attention. Tiana's eyes grew wide and she froze, but Eudora took over immediately. "Tiana, say your goodbyes and get your wife in the house," she ordered gently. Tiana snapped out of it at her mother's quiet words, and she quickly gave Eugene a hug before she took Lottie from Rapunzel's arms. Tiana then gave Rapunzel a hug before leading her laboring wife out of the hanger.

"Well, it looks like everyone here is needed elsewhere," Rapunzel decided. "We should let them get to it. Thank you for everything," she told Eli and Eudora.

"It was our pleasure," Eli said sincerely. Rapunzel nodded at him, Ralph and Calhoun gave Vanellope and Felix one more hug, and then the four of them boarded the nearest craft. The transports closed their doors and took off, heading in the direction of Corona as Eli and Eudora watched them go.

EEEEEEEEE

Ella Carter took a deep breath and sighed, surveying the organized chaos around her. With her family's long history of governorship, the people of Corona had automatically looked to her, and Ella had to call on every bit of herself that came from her authoritative Mother. Ella had never gotten the full story, but Mother had been some sort of Rebellion spy or agent or something, and that, coupled with being governor, had given her a military-like precision that was unmatched. She could organize and train people in what seem liked seconds, and they would follow her to the grave. "I wish you were here right now, Mother," Ella muttered wistfully.

"Don't we all, sweetie, but we don't always get what we want," a wry, very-familiar voice informed her.

Ella's head snapped up. "Bibbidi!" she chastised. "You shouldn't be out here. You could get hurt."

"I'm eighty-six, Ella," the older woman reminded her. "It's not like anyone is going to cut short my young life. And I want to face those bastards that took your Mothers and my son from us."

"But you need to be where you're safe!" Ella protested.

"Don't you presume to tell me where I need to be, Angela Margaret Carter," her Pillars-Mother warned. "I didn't take that type of crap off of Peggy and Angie, and I certainly won't take it from you."

"Yes, Bibbidi," Ella said penitently, feeling like a child even though she was in her mid-sixties.

"Good," the elderly woman answered. "Now let's get these people organized."

The two women spread themselves out amongst the crowd and got them organized, Ella using her aura of authority and Bibbidi using her aura of elderly sweetness. All of the weapons they had were distributed to the people that could use them best, and all of those not able to fight were sequestered away from the town square to keep them safe. Ella pleaded with her Pillars-Mother to stay with them, rightly pointing out that those unable to fight needed someone to guide and lead them. Bibbidi acquiesced at last, and Ella went back to the town square feeling at least a little bit better.

The silence was stifling in the square as the tiny fighting force of Corona waited for the State's response to their uprising. Nothing was heard for many long minutes, but at last the faint sound of Enforcers and their weapons marching toward the town was heard. It grew louder and louder until it was deafening, but the people of Corona stood firm and waited. Ella sent a silent prayer to her departed granddaughter. "Please hurry, Rapunzel," she whispered. "We need your help."

EEEEEEE

The transports travelled at their top speed towards Corona, but Rapunzel kept willing them to go faster. She knew the State would be arriving any minute, and if they got there too late, there wouldn't be anything that the reinforcements could do to help.

At last the fields and forests of Corona came into view, and Rapunzel plastered herself to the window to see anything that she could. As they came closer, she could see the encroaching State troops, and the size of their numbers was disheartening. She looked north to the town, and she saw the much smaller group in the town square. The group looked so small compared to the State, but looking around their transport, and knowing there were other transports, Rapunzel rallied herself. All wasn't lost. They had made it in time, and with the troops from the South, they would be able to drive the State back.

Ella heard a hum from above, and she looked up to see the transports looking for a place to land. She huffed a quick sigh of relief and went to meet them. As she waited, the transports landed and their doors opened. After the gangplanks extended, Rapunzel came out to meet her, and they shared a quick hug as the troops organized themselves. When everyone was ready, Rapunzel barked out an order, and they marched back towards the town square.

"All of the people willing and able to fight are in the square," Ella explained. "All of the others are in the governors' mansion on the outskirts of town. If things go bad, someone will need to get them out of there before the State retaliates."

"Understood," Rapunzel said. She used her communications device to signal her lieutenants, and all of her squadrons encircled the citizens of Corona. With the arrival of a trained fighting force, the Citizens felt more confident, and together they awaited the arrival of the State troops.

That arrival didn't take long, and it was heralded with the sound of cannon fire. A mortar shell dropped in the middle of the crowd, and without warning it exploded, ripping those standing nearest it to pieces. Now knowing for certain that there would be no mercy from the State, the Citizens of Corona charged, wanting to meet their fate head on rather than waiting for destruction to take them.

After the initial mortar blast, the Enforcers charged, and the Rebels were right there to meet them. Calhoun had managed to commandeer one of the largest guns, and she was strafing the Enforcer lines with a special type of maniacal glee, oblivious to the return fire that was coming her way. Ralph was holding his own, too, eschewing weapons in favor of his mammoth fists. One punch, and Enforcers were crumpling around him.

Others in Corona were not as skilled or lucky, and line-by-line they began to fall. Rapunzel did her best to heal the ones she could, but there was little she could do when Enforcer fire ripped through bodies so fast that death was nearly instantaneous. There was so much misery and torment that all Rapunzel wanted to curl into a ball and block it all out. All around her people were gasping and crying, and it took everything Rapunzel had to keep herself fighting and healing. She fired at an Enforcer, and he crumpled, allowing Rapunzel a small window of space. She took a deep breath, surveyed the battle around her and charged back into the fray.

Ella fired again, her aim as true as it had ever been, even with her aging eyesight. Mother had taught her well, and years of training were finally being put to use. She was doing a good job of thinning the Enforcer ranks around her, but she could see that it was doing little good against their overall numbers. Her people were vastly outnumbered by Enforcers, and even if they had a few Extraordinaries in their ranks, it was most likely not going to be enough. Ella, sensing an Enforcer creeping up behind her, brushed aside the pessimistic thought immediately, turned and fired. The young woman collapsed at her feet with a cry, and Ella ignored the pang in her chest as she stripped the dead soldier of her weapon.

Calhoun set her weapon down, finally out of ammunition. Rows and rows of Enforcer bodies lay before her, but Calhoun felt nothing but pride. So many people that she had known and loved had been killed or taken by the State, and it felt good to get a measure of revenge against them. Calhoun was also very much a realist, and she knew any Enforcer would kill her with no modicum of remorse. That knowledge made mowing them down even easier, because in a battle of her against them, she would play to win every time.

Calhoun popped out the clip, looking around her for any spare ammunition. A dead Enforcer not far from her had a weapon like hers, so she cautiously crept out amongst the dead, keeping her smaller weapon out and cocked in case any of these soldiers were not quite dead. When her survey only revealed Ralph standing a few feet away, she felt reasonably sure she was okay, so she knelt down and took the clip sash from the Enforcer. She clipped it around herself and stood, bringing out her smaller weapon once more. She scanned all around her for threats, but she heard a click of the weapon before she saw the shooter. Calhoun turned and fired, killing the Enforcer instantly, but it was too late. The shot was coming straight towards her face. Calhoun sighed and berated herself for being so stupid, but suddenly something heavy grabbed her and yanked her sharply, causing the shot meant for her skull to scrape just under her left eye socket. The pain was searing, and her eye went black instantly, but she was still alive. She looked around to see who had saved her, and she was unsurprised to see her former builder, Ralph. "You're bleeding pretty badly, Foreperson," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry my reaction time wasn't better."

"Shut up right now before I kick your massive ass," Calhoun ordered crossly, as she reached up to her cheek. Sighing when her hand came back covered in blood, she rummaged around in her supplies and came up with a roll of gauze. She packed the eye socket full of the absorbent material, and then wrapped a strip around her head to make a makeshift eyepatch. "You saved my life, you idiot; you never need to apologize for that," she told him firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

Calhoun glowered. "My name is Tamora, Ralph," she said pointedly. "And any man who pulls me away from death should use it. Understand?"

Ralph smiled embarrassedly, but he nodded. "Got it," he replied.

Calhoun nodded, before wincing at the pain the nod caused. She gingerly adjusted her eyepatch and headed for cover, trying to overcome the lack of depth perception. Ralph followed behind her, and when they were safely shielded from the battle, Ralph called for help.

They waited a few minutes more, until a rustle from the bushes alerted them both. Calhoun drew her weapon, but lowered it a moment later when Eugene emerged from the foliage. "I like the new look," he said wryly. "What is it, 18th century buccaneer?"

"Fuck off, pretty boy," Calhoun shot back, irritated. "And since when did you become a medic?"

"Oh, I'm not a medic," he answered. "I'm just here to take you to the triage center."

"Ralph could have done that," Calhoun pointed out. "Why did they send you? Why didn't they just tell us where to go?"

"Listen, lady, they –and me, I might add– are just trying to help," Eugene said. "If you want to stay here and bleed to death, be my guest."

Calhoun scowled, but then relaxed her features. "Fine," she said shortly. "Please show us where the hospital tent is."

"Well, since you said the magic word," Eugene agreed. "Hey Big Guy, you might want to help her out," he said to Ralph. "She's looking pretty pale, but I know she won't take help from me." Ralph nodded and offered Calhoun his arm. She initially refused, but at Ralph's pleading look, Calhoun took his arm and they followed Eugene out of the clearing.

Ralph handed Calhoun over to the medic once they made it to the triage tent, and the young man went to work quickly. In spite of his and the other medics best efforts, though, the eye could not be saved. Calhoun was put under so the eye could be removed, and after the medic had cleaned up everything, the socket was packed with gauze, and her face was wrapped. They let Ralph into see her then, and he waited by her bedside until she started to come around.

Calhoun opened her one good eye, and the first thing she saw was Ralph looking despondent beside her. "What is it, Wreck-it?" she asked, her voice gruff from the induced sleep. "Do I look that bad?"

"They couldn't save your eye, ma'am, um, Tamora," Ralph said sadly. "I'm sorry; I should have been able to do more."

Calhoun would have slapped him if she had the strength. "I would much rather have one eye than no life, Ralph," she said crossly. "Anyway, I'll ask the youngest Carter to help me out when I, um, see her. She was healing people at the massacre. Maybe she can help me out." Ralph brightened at that statement, and Calhoun smiled briefly at him before she let herself drift back into drug-produced sleep.

EEEEEEE

Death and chaos swirled all around her, and still Ella Carter aimed and fired. She was exhausted; the few of her people that remained around her were exhausted, and when she heard the signal from the other side signaling that another squadron of Enforcers was joining the attack, Ella took a deep breath and did what she knew she had to do. "Please forgive me, Mother," she whispered, before she filled her lungs with air once more and activated her communicator. "People of Corona!" she yelled at her highest volume, calling to those around her as well as those listening on the frequency. "Retreat immediately! Those not fighting, evacuate and get yourselves to the transport ships!"

Her order carried and filtered throughout the Rebel ranks, and although it hurt all of their souls, they did as she asked. All were beginning to realize the battle was a lost cause, and they simply could not overcome the State forces. All of them also knew that to surrender to the State Enforcers was tantamount to suicide, so most fired their remaining shots to clear some space, and they ran. The destination didn't matter; everyone knew that they just had to get away from Corona and away from the State.

Rapunzel heard the order, and she cursed, but she knew that her grandmother was right. She ordered what was left of her squadron to retreat back to their transport ships, and when they were safely on their way, she sprinted for the governor's mansion. All of the children, elderly and disabled had been placed there for their own safekeeping, and she needed to help them evacuate. When she got there, she was surprised to see her grandmother's Pillars-mother had already gotten everyone organized and was beginning to lead the people to the ships from the South. "We're fine here, Boo," the sprightly older woman told Rapunzel. "I think that your fellow needs your help in the medic tent." Rapunzel nodded and ran for the tent.

When she got there, Ralph, Eugene and the medics were doing an admirable job of getting the wounded organized and evacuated. Rapunzel looked around in dismay. If they had more time, she could simply heal all of these people, and they would no longer need medical care. Eugene caught the look. "You can't heal them all, Blondie," he said. "And most of them aren't that bad."

"But Eugene!" she started to protest.

"We are ok," Eugene assured her. "Just help us get them to the ships." Rapunzel huffed impatiently, but she did as Eugene asked. With everyone's help, they got the injured people to the ships just as the other non-fighters got there, and the retreating soldiers helped everyone to get on board. So many of the Southern rebels had been killed that there was plenty of room for the evacuees, which was the only good thing about the losses they had taken. Within a few minutes, everybody was set and they were ready to take off, but as they looked around, they realized one person was missing.

"Where's Grandmother?" Rapunzel asked.

"Bobbidi is still on the battlefield, Boo," Bibbidi said with no hesitation. "She's too much like her mother. She will fight until her dying breath for what she believes in, especially if it gives the rest of us a chance to escape."

Rapunzel scowled. "To all transports, close your doors and take off immediately," she radioed the other waiting transports. To the pilot of her own, she gave a different order. "Wait ten minutes," she requested. "If I'm not back by then, take off without me." The pilot nodded.

Rapunzel looked around and saw a sea of disapproving faces. "Ella wouldn't want you to do this," Eugene said simply.

"I know," Rapunzel admitted. "But I'm going anyway." Eugene sighed and got up from his seat, followed by Ralph. "Oh, no," Rapunzel said, putting up her hand. "The two of you are staying here."

"Not on your life, Blondie," Eugene responded. "Now let's go."

They glared at each other for several seconds before Rapunzel gave up and left the transport. Ralph and Eugene followed her, and within minutes, they were back in town. The streets were teeming with Enforcers, but there were no citizens of Corona to be found, and the fighting appeared to be all but over. The three rebels looked around frantically for Ella, and they stopped in shock when they saw her, wounded and captured, but still proud, looking at the Enforcer Captain with utter contempt as she was held by another Enforcer.

"Grandmother! No!" Rapunzel cried, and before Eugene could grab her, she stupidly went racing off towards the group, firing her weapon. The Enforcers returned fire, and it was only her innate healing ability that kept her alive. The overwhelming number of Enforcers caught up to her eventually though, and she was easily captured.

Eugene gave a strangled cry and went to go after her, but he was prevented from doing so by Ralph. "Let me go!" he insisted as he struggled against the impossibly strong man.

"Getting yourself killed will not help anything," Ralph said calmly.

"But she's my wife!" Eugene countered, still struggling.

"I know," Ralph said sympathetically. "But we can't help her anymore." Eugene refused to listen and continued to struggle, so Ralph bodily picked him up and carried him back to the transport. When they were onboard, the transport took off for the South.

Ella really couldn't describe what she was feeling as she saw her foolish granddaughter racing towards the Enforcers. She was sad, horrified, proud and honored all at once, and her mind could not figure out which one of those things should take precedent. Ella was relieved when the Enforcer shots did nothing, but she was unsurprised when Rapunzel was captured and brought before the same Captain she was currently facing. "That was very, very stupid, my dear," she told her granddaughter calmly when Rapunzel stood beside her.

"I know," Rapunzel mumbled. "It seemed like a much better idea at the time."

"So you know each other," the Captain deduced after hearing their conversation.

"Yes," Ella replied evenly. "This is my granddaughter, Rapunzel. She used to be Plebeian like you, but now she is a high-ranking officer in the Rebellion. She has access to the Supreme Leader herself."

"And if she is your granddaughter and all that information is true, why would you tell us that? Wouldn't you be putting her in more danger?" the Captain asked curiously, and Rapunzel was asking herself much the same thing.

"Perhaps, but my reasoning is simple," Ella replied, looking at Rapunzel with undisguised love. "You can no longer kill her without taking her to the Patricians first. She will be safe, at least for the time being."

"Clever," the Captain commented, impressed because she was right. "I'm afraid the same can't be said for you, though." He signaled the Enforcer holding Ella, and without warning, the older woman was dragged from away from the group and unceremoniously shot in the head. Her body collapsed on the ground, and Rapunzel lunged for her, only to be stopped by the Enforcer holding her. "You had better hope she was telling the truth, Traitor," the Captain warned. The Captain started yelling orders to his people, but Rapunzel did not hear a word. All she could comprehend was the broken body of her grandmother lying in the dirt, her life's blood leaking out and soaking into the ground below. Even when the tears blurred her vision, she still continued to look, and it was only when she was roughly pulled away by the Enforcer for transport to Campus that her eyes left the body.

"What should we do about the body, Captain?" a Lieutenant Enforcer asked her superior officer after Rapunzel had been taken away.

"Drag it to the side so it doesn't get trampled on, but otherwise leave it alone," the Captain answered. "This whole town will cease to exist within the hour, anyway, so it doesn't really matter." The Lieutenant saluted and went to get a fellow Enforcer to help. When they came to get the body, though, it had disappeared. A quick glance around yielded nothing, so the Enforcer assumed that someone else had taken care of it and went about her business.

The Enforcers thoroughly checked every potential hiding place within Corona, and if they found some unlucky soul, they were dispatched much like Ella had been. After everyone had been executed, they went building by building and looted anything that might have any value to the State. When the commanding Captain was satisfied, the Enforcer troops abandoned Corona and were moved a safe distance away. The State Air Force was called, and they dropped a small but powerful bomb right in the middle of town. The bomb detonated, causing a white flash that could be seen for miles. When the light and smoke had disappeared, nothing remained of the town of Corona except smoking rubble.

EEEEEE

A few miles away from the eerily quiet desolation of the ruined Corona, a more natural quiet blanketed the Corona Municipal Memorial Cemetery. Wind rustled and birds chirped, but there was no fighting or bombs that had disturbed the sanctified ground's peace. Near the center of the property was the Carter family plot. It held a mausoleum, plus many burial plots, and it had been the resting place of the Carters of Corona for many, many years. Towards the upper left hand side, there was a simple marker, one that had "Carter" inscribed in the middle, with the names of Margaret and Angela inscribed to the left and right. It was a nice spot, right under a tree, and Ella had always planned to be buried there.

Luckily for Ella, her friends had known of her wishes, and after they had witnessed her heart-rending death, they called together their numbers to make sure that she had a proper burial. They had stolen her body right from under those abominable Enforcers' noses, and together, they had brought her body here. They gently laid her body on the grass, and some of them were tasked with guarding it. The rest began digging the grave, selecting a spot that laid Ella right by her mothers. Their paws were tiny, but they were legion, and they were working for the one they loved, making the burden of their labor inconsequential. When they were finished, the winged among them brought flowers to crown Ella's head and hide the awful wound, and after the last goodbye, she was lowered into her grave.

With reluctant hearts, Ella's friends returned the dirt to the grave, covering the body to let it begin the natural process of breaking down. When all of the dirt had been replaced, her friends said one last farewell and then scattered themselves to the wind. No one noticed their presence. No one but Ella ever did.

EEEEEE

All of the generals and governors save for Eli and Eudora sat around the conference table in stunned silence. The governors had been called in as soon as the deterioration and severity of the situation in Corona became apparent, and all of them had watched in muted horror as the Rebels had been systematically overwhelmed and slaughtered. Then, they had witnessed the capture of Rapunzel, the death of Ella Carter, and the deportation of Rapunzel to Campus before the entire town of Corona had been erased from the face of the State. The only good news had been that some of the people had escaped for the South, and everyone around the table assumed the incoming refugees had precluded Eli and Eudora from joining them.

"Now what do we do?" Elinor asked quietly, as the weight of the devastation weighed on all of their shoulders. No one answered for a long moment, but at last Fa Zhu spoke up.

"We show them that they have not truly defeated us," he offered. "Yes, we suffered a demoralizing defeat today, but that does not define who we are. We need to fight for the honor of our fallen. We are strong, and we need to show them that."

The other Generals and Governors nodded, and Fergus spoke up. "I say that we go for broke and attack Campus. If we fight these little wars all over the place, we aren't using our combined strength. We need to unite the militias, fight under the same banner and overrun the Campus."

"But that could leave our home territories vulnerable," Elsa pointed out.

"Then are you suggesting that we just sit back and wait for them to slaughter us like they did the people of Corona, Ice Queen?" Fergus challenged, his voice rising.

"No, I'm saying that there might be a better way of doing things than rushing in to our deaths," Elsa shot back, her voice dripping with ice as the air temperature dropped. "It didn't seem to work out so well for Rapunzel."

"The last thing we need is to be fighting amongst each other," a new voice announced, and the room turned to look at Eudora coming into the room with Eli. "We all know who the real enemy is, and we should be focusing on them," Eudora reminded everyone. "And, just in case y'all forgot who and what we are fighting for, I brought in a little something to cheer everyone up," she finished, stepping out from behind Eli to reveal a small cloth-covered bundle. Eudora peeled back the blanket to reveal a reddish-faced newborn with a tuft of dark curls on her forehead. "Meet Lilly Belle," she requested proudly.

The sweet baby's face did wonders for everyone's spirits, and even after Tiana had come to fetch her, the conversation was now much more civil. A few items were discussed further, but soon Belle could see the fatigue in everyone's faces. "Go home and get some rest, everyone," she ordered. "There is not much more we can do today, anyway. I will see all of the generals at 07:00 tomorrow." She ended her connection, and one-by-one, the other generals and governors followed suit.

After all of the holograms had disappeared, Elsa and Anna were left alone in their conference room in Arendelle. Elsa offered her hand to Anna to help her up. "Time for you and Peanut to get some rest," Elsa decided.

Anna took Elsa's hand and tried to stand, but as hard as she tried, she could not get up out of the seat. "I'm stuck," Anna said at last.

Elsa knelt down to see what the problem was, and her eyes widened. "It's ice," she realized. "You are frozen to the seat. It wasn't me, so it must have been Peanut. She must have felt all of the negative emotion, and her powers responded to it."

"Well, that's okay; you can just unfreeze it," Anna responded.

"No, I can't," Elsa disagreed. "I don't know how. If these were my powers, sure, it would be easy. But these are hers, and they are different from mine."

"Then I'm stuck here?" Anna asked in dismay.

Elsa thought for a second. "There might be a way," she replied. "Love makes the snow and ice go away. Maybe if Peanut feels loved, the ice will melt." Deciding this was the best idea she had, Elsa shifted slightly and brought her lips as close to Peanut as she could. To Anna's surprise, she started singing softly.

"Baby mine, don't you cry; Baby mine, dry your eyes; Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine," she sang, as Anna sat enchanted. "From your head down to your toes, you're so sweet, all heaven knows. You are very precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine…baby of mine." Elsa repeated the verses as she gently embraced Anna and Peanut, and she could see the water dripping down from the bottom of the chair. When Elsa had finished the second verse again, she kissed Peanut's bump. "I think you will be able to move now," she said, looking up at Anna.

"I don't think I want to," Anna answered, her fingers finding their way down to Elsa's hair to play with the soft strands. "I think I want to stay right here forever, listening to you sing beautifully to our baby as you lovingly snuggle us both."

Elsa smiled, a feat she didn't think she would be able to accomplish after a day like today. "Well, if you allow me to take you both home, feed you and put you to bed, then I promise I will cuddle and sing you both to sleep tonight," Elsa promised.

"You have a deal, love," Anna said, reaching down to kiss Elsa. After the kiss ended, Elsa got to her feet, helped Anna to hers, and the three of them gladly left the melancholy of the conference room for the warmth of their home.


	4. The State Offensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next chapter. People die, but there's nothing graphic. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and sticking around. :)

The Patricians sat around their council table, all of them save one reveling in the decisive victory that had been won at Corona. Not only had the rebels been completely decimated, their Enforcers had also managed to capture one of the Rebellion's highest ranking officers, while at the same time ridding them of the irritation of the former governor Ella Carter. All-in-all, it was a satisfying victory, and most of the Patricians were pleased with it. The one who wasn't pleased was easy to spot, however, and Patrician Maestro called his peer out on his melancholy. "Why so gloomy, Patrician Philosopher?" he asked. "We have won a great victory."

"We have won _nothing_ ," the Commander of the State military forces growled back immediately, and the others were taken aback by his anger. "Yes, it may provoke fear into some, but more likely it will be a motivating defeat," he explained. "And the territory means nothing; until two days ago, it wasn't even in open rebellion."

"Then what do you suggest?" Patrician Scientist asked, seeing his point.

"We need to prove to the Rebels that they have absolutely no chance," Patrician Philosopher answered. "This can be accomplished two ways. One, we have to find and destroy that damnable Master Librarian. She is the leader and mastermind of all of this; without her, the rest will descend into disorganized chaos, and it will be easier to defeat the rest. Second, to truly dishearten and demoralize the people, we must destroy the Ice Queen's stronghold in Arendelle. While she, her Apprentice and their abomination of a child survive, the people will rally to the Rebellion's cause. When we destroy her and her family, on her home soil, with thousands of Rebel casualties, the People will lose their will to fight us."

The ruling class looked around the table, considering his words. "Should we limit ourselves to those two campaigns?" Patrician Historian asked. "There are other Rebel strongholds."

"We have suffered losses with the Rebellion skirmishes, and we have lost many Enforcers to defection and desertion," Patrician Philosopher said, obviously enraged by the desertion of his soldiers. "We could probably mount an invasion for all of the territories, but our ranks would be thin. If we want to have the Enforcer numbers to assure our victories, it would be prudent to attack only these important positions."

"But what _is_ the Librarian's position?" Patrician Solver challenged. "We have been looking for months, and we have yet to find her."

"True," Patrician Philosopher acquiesced. "But the one of the few good outcomes we had from Corona was that capture of a known high-ranking Rebel. With…persuasion, she might be able to assist us."

"When does she reach Campus?" Patrician Observer asked.

"Corona isn't that far," Patrician Philosopher replied. "She is probably already here." He activated his cuff. "Is the Rebel prisoner from Corona arrived on Campus?" he asked the Enforcer in charge.

"Yes, honorable Patrician," Beast answered promptly.

"Escort her personally to the Patrician Council Chamber," Patrician Philosopher ordered.

"As you wish, Your Excellency," Beast replied with a respectful incline of the head. "She and I will be there within five minutes." Patrician Philosopher gave a curt nod, and the transmission was cut off.

Five minutes later, Beast and Rapunzel entered the room. Rapunzel was shackled with restraining cuffs, but there was no preventative cuff. The healing powers she had displayed at the massacre and the battle had been seen only by the townspeople or the rebel forces, and the State was not yet aware that she was an Extraordinary. Beast knew, of course, but he would never betray anyone in the Philosophy Club unless instructed to do so by Belle, so he remained silent.

Patrician Philosopher looked critically at the prisoner before he spoke. "What is your designation, Traitor?" he asked.

"Rapunzel Carter, granddaughter of Ella Carter of Corona," Rapunzel answered promptly.

Patrician Philosopher's eyes narrowed. "That is not a proper designation, Traitor," he said tightly. "What was your former Plebian designation?"

"The Plebian life was one I did not choose for myself, and I reject any designation that came with that life," Rapunzel stated matter-of-factly. "My _name_ is Rapunzel Carter, and I am the granddaughter of Ella Carter, the rightful Governor of Corona who was murdered by your henchmen."

Patrician Philosopher made a signal to Beast, and with a soul-crushing regret, the double agent used one of his weapons to deliver a powerful electrical shock to Rapunzel's arm. Her body jerked, but she said and did nothing, instead bowing her head and moving her lips in what seemed to be a silent prayer. Patrician Philosopher signaled again, and again Beast shocked the prisoner, but this time, there was no effect at all. Patrician Philosopher sighed in frustration and indicated to Beast that he should holster his weapon. "Very well, _Traitor_ ," he said. "You must know that your forces in Corona have been crushed, and your precious rebellion has retreated in defeat. We have grown tired of your petulance, and we wish to end this temper tantrum of yours. You will tell us where the Supreme Leader of the Allied Forces is, or we will kill you and show no mercy to any that supported the rebellion."

To their surprise, Rapunzel laughed. "I can't believe that anyone ever thought you nine were the most powerful people in the State," she mocked. "Without your cuffs and chips, you can't even find one non-Extraordinary Librarian."

Patrician Philosopher's temper snapped, and he rose from his place at the table in a rage. His robes swished around him as he circled the table, and with a growl, he backhanded Rapunzel so hard that her momentum carried her to the ground. She hit the floor with a painful-sounding thud, but after a few seconds to gather herself, Rapunzel laughed once again and rose from the floor, clasping her hands in front of her after she stood. "Wow, so civilized. No wonder you were chosen to lead the People," she ridiculed, her expression as defiant as ever.

Patrician Philosopher scowled and made another move toward her, but he was instantly stopped by the sharp voice of Patrician Scientist. "Do not touch her again, Philosopher," she warned. "She is right to taunt you. As Patricians, we are above such petty shows of emotion. We use our intellect to get what we want." She rose slowly from the table and went off to a credenza that stood to the side of the conference table. She pushed a few buttons on its panel, and a syringe with a needle appeared on the surface. With an evil smile, she picked it up and sauntered over to Rapunzel. "I've spent years using my chemistry knowledge to perfect this," she explained, "and I am a _very_ good scientist. You will tell us everything and anything we wish to know."

Rapunzel flinched as the Patrician grabbed her arm, and she started to silently repeat her song, hoping her Extraordinary powers would be able to counteract the apparent truth serum that was being injected into her body. It stung as it entered her arm muscle and circulatory system, but Rapunzel didn't really feel any different. Any hope that the serum would be ineffectual, however, died when Patrician Scientist asked her first question. "Where is the Supreme Leader?" she asked simply.

"Dunbroch," Rapunzel answered promptly. Her hand flew to her mouth, and her face crumpled in horrified agony.

"We knew that much, Traitor," Patrician Scientist said dismissively. " _Where_ in Dunbroch?"

The sting of the serum had faded, and Rapunzel hoped that meant her powers were working. It was still dangerous to attempt lying, though, so she went for the absolute truth. "I don't know," she responded. "I've only been once, and I didn't know the exact coordinates. Only four people know exactly where the high command is."

Patrician Scientist considered this. "And who would be those people?" she prompted.

"Leader and one of our Dunbroch operatives," Rapunzel answered, leaving out two of the people on purpose.

Patrician Scientist was not fooled. "And who are the other two?" she asked.

"The Ice Queen and her Apprentice," Rapunzel replied. "It was where they hid for those months they went underground." A thought occurred to her, and Rapunzel decided to tweak the Patricians with some added information. "It was where their daughter was conceived," she mentioned, knowing how much the Patricians despised Peanut and all that she stood for.

Patrician Scientist pursed her lips in disapproval, but unlike Patrician Philosopher, she let no other emotion show. "And this is all you know about the location of the high command?" she asked.

Rapunzel decided to at least try lying. "Yes," she said simply, and celebrated silently that she had been able to say the word when it was a complete lie.

"You have failed, Scientist," a new voice spoke up, and all heads turned toward Patrician Observer, who as her title implied, had been quietly observing. "She is lying to you. Your serum is no longer working."

"Impossible!" Patrician Scientist spat. "No person is able to resist its effects."

"No person, perhaps, but she is no person," Patrician Observer said, looking critically at Rapunzel. "She is an Extraordinary, most likely with healing powers that have rendered your serum impotent." She got up from the table and slowly came to Rapunzel, circling the captive woman and looking over everything intently. She reached out for the arm that Rapunzel had been injected in and Rapunzel flinched, but the Patrician's hold was surprisingly gentle as she pulled up the sleeve. "See, there isn't even a mark from the needle," she pointed out. Still holding on to Rapunzel, the Patrician motioned for Beast to come over. "Your weapon, please," she requested, and Beast reluctantly turned it over. She turned it to its highest setting and placed it directly on Rapunzel's skin. Within seconds, a scorch mark appeared, but Rapunzel didn't flinch. "Ah, so you feel no pain, either," Patrician Observer noted. "That was unexpected." She lifted the weapon and handed it back to Beast. As they all watched, the burned spot on Rapunzel's skin glowed briefly with something that looked like sunlight before the mark shrank and disappeared.

Rapunzel swallowed thickly and looked up. "How?" she asked dejectedly. "How did you know?"

The Patrician smirked. "I have my ways," she said enigmatically. She pulled Rapunzel's sleeve back down and handed her arm to Beast. "Take this _thing_ away. It is of no more use to us. Place it in a preventative cuff, and then ship it to our most secure facility," she ordered Beast. Beast gripped Rapunzel's arm more tightly and nodded, taking the prisoner from the room as ordered. When the prisoner was gone, she turned back toward her fellow Patricians. "It was of no more use to us," she repeated with conviction.

"But with a preventative cuff, its powers would have been lost, and we may have gotten something out it," Patrician Solver countered.

"The atrocity was being truthful up until the very last question," Patrician Observer answered. "It _doesn't_ know the specifics. It might have narrowed the location down for us, but it would never have been able to give us coordinates. It was not worth having that vile thing in our presence."

After some consideration, the rest of the Patricians decided to agree with her, and the matter of Rapunzel was not spoken of again. "I agree with Patrician Philosopher's assessment," Patrician Scientist announced. "We did not even begin to secure victory with our triumph in Corona, and we need to show the Traitors that they have no chance of winning. Who is in favor of sending annihilation forces to Dunbroch and Arendelle?" She raised her hand, and eight others followed suit. "Good," she commented. "Are there any other logistics to discuss?"

"In light of the new information, I think we should focus on Arendelle first," Patrician Philosopher said. "When we achieve victory there, we will need to bring the Ice Queen and her Apprentice back to Campus so that their public executions can be the propaganda we desire. While we have them, we can use this opportunity to find out where the high command is."

"That is an excellent suggestion," Patrician Scientist agreed. "Are we agreed, then?" she asked, and everyone answered in the affirmative. "Excellent," she said. "This meeting is adjourned."

EEEEEEEEEE

Elsa watched the late autumn sun make its early descent behind the mountains of Arendelle. Today had been quieter, as the State did little but trumpet its victory, and the Rebellion did little but plan and bicker. The one bright spot had been a conversation with Tiana; Elsa had been personally introduced to Lilly Belle through the link, and Tiana had reveled in teasing her about how it was her turn next. Elsa had promised that she and Anna would be out there to visit soon, and after the call had ended, Elsa had felt much better.

All of her goodwill had disappeared in the strife of the afternoon meetings, though, and now Elsa looked out her window with a sigh. She glanced at her chronometer, and some happiness returned as she realized it was time to take Anna and Peanut home. She turned from the window and went to the door of the conference room, exiting it and making her way to the Governor's offices. As always, Kronk and Pacha were standing guard outside the door, and she nodded to them as she made her way into the office.

To her surprise, Anna wasn't in her chair, and Elsa looked around quickly in a slight panic, scanning for any signs of danger. Her alarm evaporated, though, when she saw an exhausted-looking Anna asleep on her office couch, and a vigilant Marshmallow cuddled up to her as closely as he could be. Anna had her arm around his neck, and now that she was listening, Elsa could hear the cat purring, but Marshmallow was awake and prepared to attack anyone who came in the door. Elsa smiled and walked over to the pair. She stroked Marshmallow's head, and the cat closed his eyes in contentment as his purring grew louder. "Such a good boy," she praised him in a quiet voice, mindful of her sleeping Apprentice.

The increased rumbling against her chest caused Anna to stir, and after a couple of deep breaths and stretches, she opened her eyes. Seeing Elsa, she automatically smiled, and Elsa smiled back. "It looks like it's time for us to go home," she said affectionately.

"Wow," Anna said sleepily, letting go of Marshmallow and sitting up after she had gently pushed him to the floor. "I was just trying to rest for a bit. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You were tired," Elsa shrugged, helping her Intended up. "It's been a tiring couple of days." Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna, and Anna snuggled into her side, putting her own arm around Elsa's waist. They exited the office intertwined with the lynx trailing behind them and bade goodnight to Pacha and Kronk.

They had barely made it out to the street when both Anna and Elsa's communication devices started to wail in their emergency communication tone. "Governor! General!" Cornelius said when they answered. "There is an urgent classified communication from Leader. Please return to the Governor's office at once so that Leader can talk to you both." Sending each other a worried glance, they did as he asked and returned to the building, returning at once to Anna's office.

"We are here," Elsa confirmed when they were seated on the couch and looking at Anna's communications screen.

Belle's face faded into view, and her look was grim. "We have just received very credible intelligence from Campus," she told them. "The Patricians have decided to press the advantage they think they won in Corona, and they are going to attempt to end the Rebellion once and for all. They have picked two targets to annihilate, Dunbroch and Arendelle. Because Rapunzel was given a truth serum and was forced to reveal some information before her Extraordinary abilities saved her, she unwillingly revealed that you two know where the cottage is. The Patricians are going to attack Arendelle first, so that they can capture you and force you to reveal where the cottage is. Then they are going to kill you and decimate as much of Arendelle as they can so that they can demoralize the People."

Such specific information must have come from Beast, Elsa and Anna realized simultaneously. "When are the Enforcers set to attack?" Elsa asked, her voice betraying nothing as the Ice Queen took over.

"The squadrons have been mobilized; they left Campus some time ago," Belle answered. "They will probably attack at dawn, if they follow standard procedure."

"Very well," Elsa said emotionlessly. "We will be ready."

Belle nodded and cut off the transmission. Elsa still said nothing, but Anna could feel the cold coming off of her Intended in waves. There was no doubt that her nightmare was first and foremost in her mind at the moment, and Anna reached out for her.

Elsa willingly accepted the embrace, but her mind refused to be comforted. Her thoughts raced, and the most prominent among them repeated itself over and over. _There can be_ _ **no**_ _battle. There can be_ _ **no**_ _battle_ , her mind repeated _._ She would have to do something so that there was no fighting. She simply had to, for Anna's sake and that of their baby girl. Now feeling more centered with her plan in place, the cold dissipated, and Elsa finally returned Anna's embrace. Anna's grip tightened, and Elsa kissed her forehead. Finally, Elsa spoke. "I will call out the militia, but there will be no battle, Anna," she said quietly.

"How can there not be?" Anna asked, puzzled.

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet," Elsa admitted. "But there _will be no battle_."

Anna considered her words carefully. She had loved Elsa and lived with Elsa too long not to know what Elsa was considering, and she wanted to let Elsa know she hated the idea without making Elsa so angry she turned stubborn. "Please don't try to win this battle on your own," Anna finally said in an even, quiet voice. "You promised me that we would make decisions together, and that you would always be by my side. Deciding to take on an Enforcer army by yourself where you know the most likely outcome is your death is not keeping either of those promises."

Elsa looked at Anna, and to Anna's surprise, Elsa's face broke out in a small, wry grin. "If you've developed the ability to read my mind, certain things are going to become really awkward," she said, the grin turning affectionate when Anna blushed slightly. Her face sobered, and she drew Anna closer to her. "I haven't forgotten my promises, Apprentice," Elsa swore, kissing her softly, "so I would never do anything without talking it over with you first. But, I really do think that I can stop them without needing the militia. I just need your permission to try. If it fails, then a battle might be necessary."

"What are you thinking?" Anna asked.

"First off, an ice wall around Arendelle," Elsa answered. "It will keep the townspeople safe."

"You mean it will keep Peanut and I safe," Anna countered.

Elsa turned slightly pink in embarrassment at being caught and coughed. "Um, well, yes, that would be another perk," she answered.

"But wouldn't that just put us at risk for siege?" Anna asked. "It would be easy for them to cut off our supplies."

"Exactly," Elsa agreed. "So the second part of the plan, at least as far as I've thought about it, is to use my powers to make the conditions so inhospitable that they are forced to leave."

"You're going to put them in the middle of a huge blizzard," Anna guessed.

Elsa nodded. "If they can't see Arendelle, then maybe they will give up," she hypothesized.

"We need to tell the People," Anna decided. "It is late enough in the fall that they are already prepping for winter, but we need to tell them that winter is coming sooner than expected, and it is going to be brutal."

Elsa paused at the implicit agreement in that statement. "Then you are okay with this plan?" she asked hesitantly.

"You can control the snow and ice from a location that doesn't put you in immediate danger, so, yes," Anna replied reasonably. "It's not going to be you, alone, in front of thousands of armed Enforcers. If we can try this while keeping you safe, then I am okay with it. It has the potential to save the lives of a lot of our People."

Elsa smiled, happy that a reasonable plan had been agreed upon. "Then I guess we both have work to do, Apprentice," she declared, rising from the couch and pulling Anna with her.

"I guess we do," Anna replied. Elsa went to the door to leave, already strategizing the fastest way to muster the militia. Before she got out of the door, though, a strong tug pulled her back, and Elsa found herself being passionately kissed. "You have to come back to me, love," Anna demanded when she let Elsa break away to breathe. "Don't do anything stupid."

Elsa flashed a grin and pulled Anna in for another kiss. "Never stupid; only ill-advised," she promised when they parted. She gave Anna one more small kiss and a gentle caress to her stomach before pulling away and walking through the door. Anna watched the Ice Queen bark orders to Pacha and Kronk as she strode down the hall, and then she was gone. Anna sighed and went to her desk. "Time to get to work, Peanut," she said, gently rubbing her bump.

From her desk, Anna alerted all of the government people that she needed to, and they were sent scurrying into action. Then, she sat in front of the camera and calmly told the People of Arendelle of the impending attack, explained that General Elsa was going to attempt to prevent actual fighting by using her powers, and then told all of them to prepare for an early, extremely harsh winter. When she was done, she left her office and went outside to meet anyone who might have questions, all the while being scrupulously watched over by two massive bodyguards and a quietly-menacing Canadian lynx. For two hours, the People came to her for assurance and guidance, and for two hours, Anna proved herself a caring and effective leader. It would have probably gone on for longer, but the night was cold, the darkness had deepened, and Kronk could see that the young Governor needed to rest. He politely but firmly told everyone to go back to their homes and prepare, and he, Pacha and Marshmallow tried to escort Anna back to the Governor's Mansion. Anna flatly refused, and instead went back up to her office to rest for a bit before joining Elsa if she could.

On the military side, Elsa was mustering her troops, calling them all up and getting them into formation. She conferred with her colonels and told them of the plan. The colonels in turn spread the news to their captains and lieutenants, and soon all sergeants and enlisted personnel knew what the plan was. All of them were willing and able to fight, and all of them were willing to lay down their life for Arendelle and the Rebellion, but the Ice Queen had given them hope that such a sacrifice would not be necessary. They stood quietly in their lines, watching silently and proudly as the Ice Queen bid them goodbye as she went to prevent the battle.

After leaving her troops behind, Elsa made her way back to the Governor's mansion. She still wore her militia uniform, but the defender of Arendelle was not its General but its Ice Queen. After changing into her blue and white Ice Queen suit, she left the house and went to the outskirts of the city. There were farms and other small, populated areas further out, but they were far from the main road, so Elsa decided to focus on the most likely location of the Enforcer attack. She took a steadying breath and raised her hands, calling on her power to create a thick sheet of ice. It materialized, and Elsa started walking to continue the wall. Realizing that she would never finish before dawn if she kept up this pace, she created another sheet of ice under her feet, using snow and wind to propel her forward at a much quicker pace. Sliding along on her ice chute, Elsa continued to construct the wall, stopping only when she had encircled most of the population center of Arendelle. When she had completed her circuit, Elsa used an ice column to lift herself to the top of the wall. She created a fortification for herself, a parapet that would shield her from Enforcer fire and prevent her from accidentally slipping off of the top. Satisfied with her work, Elsa leaned against the parapet and waited, her thoughts focused on the impending attack and on protecting her family.

Morning dawned, and with the dawn came a steady sound that disturbed the peacefulness of the sunrise. As it came closer, Elsa easily recognized the sound of marching feet, and she straightened up, knowing that her confrontation with the Enforcers was drawing nearer and nearer as the sound of marching grew louder. Elsa watched as row after row of Enforcers came closer, and the sheer size of the group meant that the soldiers had to number in the thousands. In spite of the situation, Elsa managed a wry smile. Anna had only agreed to this plan because Elsa wouldn't be standing alone against an army of armed Enforcers; yet with her militia stationed to defend the town, here she was, alone, facing thousands of armed Enforcers.

The soldiers marched until their commanding officer ordered them to halt right in front of the ice wall. The parapet was easy to spot, and the Major looked up, quickly spying the ice-blue-and-white clad figure standing on the top of the wall. "We are here for the unconditional surrender of Arendelle," he announced, using the amplification device that one of his officers had handed him. "You will surrender control of the territory to us, and you and your Apprentice will be taken to stand trial on Campus."

Elsa laughed coldly. "Both of us have already been on trial, and we will only set foot on Campus to secure the Patricians' defeat. Arendelle will never surrender, and you will never set foot past my ice wall," she responded confidently, her strong voice carrying down to the people below.

The Major sighed at the inconvenience of her insolence, and signaled to one of his men. "Bring her down," he ordered. The woman did as she was told, aiming carefully to place the shot right between the Ice Queen's eyes.

Elsa flicked her wrist, and an ice sheet instantly appeared before her, stopping the projectile cold both literally and figuratively. She snapped her other wrist in the direction of the Enforcer, and the woman cried out in pain as she collapsed, a maliciously-jagged ice spike protruding from her thigh. "I will give you one chance, Major," Elsa warned, dissipating the ice sheet and creating snow flurries between her hands as silent forewarnings. "Leave Arendelle now, or I will destroy you and your entire army." She raised her hands, and the flurries hardened into wickedly sharp shards that with a gesture impaled themselves in the ground at the Major's feet. Elsa had no intention of killing anyone; she only meant to frighten, and she was hoping the Major would take her warnings seriously and leave before anything further could happen.

The Major's eyes narrowed at the obvious challenge, and he grew annoyed that this insignificant person, Extraordinary though she was, thought that she would be able to defeat a State force by herself. "She cannot be taken alive," he decided. "Bring her down," he ordered the snipers, "and you," he continued, pointing to nearest heavy artillery unit, "find a way to breach that ice wall." His soldiers saluted, and did as he ordered. At the top of the wall, Elsa ducked behind her parapet.

As the shots zipped over her head, Elsa sat quietly, gathering her concentration in order to create a weather disturbance that would be large enough to thwart the enormous army below her. She had never used her powers on this scale before, so she tried to remember her most significant sabotages and creations. After some reflection, Elsa realized her most successful large-scale endeavors came when she was either incredibly happy, incredibly scared, or incredibly pissed off. She wasn't happy, so she started to think about all of the things the State had done to her and her family. Elsa remembered the fear at having to leave her parents after passing the Test; she remembered the anger and fear at having to hide who she was every moment of every day; the despair she had experienced when she and Anna, and by association, Peanut, had been apprehended on Campus before they could make their escape from the hospital. Thinking of Peanut, she remembered another day, one only made memorable because it was the day she had met Anna, where the thought of losing her child had triggered a primal rage that she had just barely kept in. Her eyes snapped open as one thought crystalized like an icy blast, and the rage began to build to an uncontrollable level. These people were here to take her child. These people would kill her precious baby girl and her mother without a second thought. With that thought, all the rage and fear and emotion that she was an expert in concealing finally broke through, and Elsa's control snapped like a delicate icicle in the wind. She let everything flow through her, and when her power responded by violently engulfing the world around her, Elsa let it go.

EEEEEEEEEE

The world had been reduced to white around him, and the Major crumpled to his knees as he tried to ward off the pervasive cold by curling into a ball. It was no use; even with the bit of extra heat, his flesh froze, and his blood crystalized in his arteries and veins. They had underestimated the Ice Queen, he realized; they had horribly misjudged her powers, and now he and his Enforcers were paying the price for their foolishness. He looked up with difficulty; the ice was already freezing his neck in place, but he mustered enough strength to crack some of it to look up. All around him, he saw his soldiers dying, looks of horror on their faces as their bodies froze and their breathing stopped. He wanted to be angry, but somehow he couldn't fault the Ice Queen for wanting to protect her own. He would do the same for his own mate and child. He wanted to be sad, but this was his life, and it had led him to his fate. There was the illusion of warmth as his body shut down, and now sleepy from the false yet comforting heat, the Major put his head on his knees and closed his eyes.

EEEEEEEEEE

In spite of her fatigue, Anna watched from her office window, keeping tabs on the tiny figure in blue and white she could barely see standing at the top of the ice wall that had been created. She would have preferred to have stayed standing, but Pacha had been insistent, and Anna was now seated in her office chair. One thing that she noted, however, was that Elsa was alone. The militia had been left to protect Arendelle, apparently, and Anna was going to have a stern talk with Elsa when she got back. As the sun rose, Elsa was harder to see against her ice wall. One thing that was very easy to see, though, was the horde of Enforcers that were marching towards the wall. Knowing that the battle had begun, Anna rose from her chair and pressed herself against the window.

Nothing much seem to happen for a while; Elsa leaned over the wall before stepping back and gesturing. An ice sheet appeared, only to disappear a few moments later. A few moments after that, Anna saw Elsa duck down, and Anna guessed that her Intended was being fired at. Her heart clenched in fear at the thought of Elsa being hit, but Anna had little time to ponder the thought as a massive explosion of white came from the top of the wall. Elsa seemed to be focused towards the invading army, but her power radiated in a 360-degree circle around her, and a smaller wave moved backwards towards Arendelle. Water froze in charming crystalline patterns, and snow started falling from the sky, but it was no worse than a snowstorm in winter, and Arendelle, prepared and ready, was in no danger.

In contrast, the power emanating from Elsa towards the Enforcers was massive in its scale, and Anna could no longer see anything to the south of Elsa's ice wall because of the ice and snow. The sheer amount of raw power displayed by the deadly-cold whiteout conditions worried Anna, and her instinct told her that she needed to get to Elsa immediately. She turned from the window and walked to her door. "I need a transport as quickly as possible," she said. "I must make it to the General at once."

Under different circumstances, either one of the bodyguards might have protested the Governor's request to be taken to a dangerous location. They had seen the ice wave, though, and they could see the urgency with which the Governor had made her request. "Of course, Governor," Kronk said instantly. "Pacha will escort you downstairs, and I will be waiting with your transport."

"Thank you," Anna replied. Kronk nodded his head and took off at dead run.

In the meantime, Pacha retrieved Anna's cloak from the rack outside her office. "You will need this, Governor," he said, helping her into it. "The General has made it very cold outside." Anna smiled her thanks, and Pacha offered her an arm as they made their way to the elevator. The trip in the elevator didn't take long, but true to his word, Kronk had a transport waiting for Anna as soon as she left the building. Pacha helped her into it, and without another word, Kronk and Anna took off.

The ice trail was easy to follow, and like Anna knew it would, it led right up to the base of the ice wall. Anna looked up at its considerable height, and she was glad that Kronk and the transport were there. With the transport's hovering capabilities, it was easy for Kronk to flip a switch and get her to the top of the wall. When she was there, she stepped out carefully on to the ice, spotted Elsa, and waved Kronk away, knowing that it was probably safer if she approached Elsa alone.

Anna took a few more cautious steps on the ice, and suddenly Elsa seemed to sense her presence. The Ice Queen spun around on the ice, and Anna could see that ice and snow surrounded her entire body. Some of it came towards Anna, but for some reason, mostly likely due to Elsa's love for Anna or Peanut responding to what she felt, the frozen water flowed around her without ever touching any part of her. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, and they were an electric blue, almost as if they were glowing from within from the amount of power that was flowing through the powerful Extraordinary.

Anna drew closer, and those eyes blinked, suddenly clearing and returning to their normal color as the Ice Queen turned back into Elsa. "Anna?" she asked, the storm around her quieting as she stepped closer to her Apprentice. "What in the Pillars' name are you doing here? You should be safe back in Arendelle."

Anna didn't answer, but instead stepped up and enveloped Elsa in her arms. The rage and fear left instantly, replaced by a warm love that made the quieting storm disappear completely. Anna reached up and cupped the back of Elsa's neck, guiding their lips to meet. Elsa, though puzzled, kissed back willingly, circling her own arms around Anna to draw her closer. Anna kissed Elsa until she could feel the air warming, after which she drew away slowly, opening her eyes to look into Elsa's once more. "I saw the storm from my office window," Anna explained, "and I wanted to make sure that the Ice Queen wasn't destroying my Elsa," she finished quietly, tenderly stroking Elsa's cheek.

Elsa frowned. "What do you mean, Anna?" she asked uneasily.

"What I saw from my window uncannily reminded me of when I was about to be executed," Anna replied honestly. "It seemed like the same type of uncontrolled rage."

"But it wasn't," Elsa protested. "I was just channeling my emotions so that I could produce a big enough storm to cover the invading force. See," she offered, bringing Anna closer to the wall's edge to look out over the Enforcers. "I was just trying to scare them; I was just trying to…by the Pillars," Elsa trailed off in a whisper.

Below them, a blanket of snow covered the ground, and resting on top of it, were thousands of pieces of ice. Elsa summoned a wind to take both her and Anna down to the ground, and what they saw when they reached it was awe-inspiring in both good and bad ways. What once had been men and women were now ice statues, some frozen into a ball, crouched down or trying to run, but most simply standing with looks of surprise and/or terror on their faces. Elsa gave a small gasp and instantly raised her hands, using Anna's presence beside her to thaw everything out as quickly as she could.

The Enforcers in front, when thawed, merely collapsed to the ground as their lifeless bodies unfroze. They were too close to Elsa and her power, and there was simply no hope for them. It was tough to see to the backs of the squadrons with so many people, but Elsa hypothesized, and hoped, that the people in the back might have been far enough away to have escaped the brunt of the blast. There might still be survivors among the dead. She thought briefly, and then gestured with both of her hands. A pile of snow formed, and seconds later, it unfolded itself to form a giant snowman. Nodding, Elsa repeated the gesture until she had a small army of about 500 of them. "Go," she told them. "Find any survivors and bring them back here. When that's done, start collecting the dead." They all growled in agreement and lumbered off.

All that was, except one. The one she had made first had been waiting patiently with Anna while Elsa made the rest. Now, he wouldn't leave the redhead's side. "Go help your comrades," Elsa ordered.

"No," the snow giant said stubbornly. "Need to protect her."

Elsa sighed. "Must you make everything fall in love with you?" she asked Anna in resignation.

" _You_ made him," Anna countered, holding on to his massive hand and smiling at him.

Elsa sighed again. "Make sure she is safe," she ordered crossly. The snow beast nodded and made a show of straightening himself up to his full height. Elsa nodded herself and then activated her communicator. "I need the nearest militia member," she called.

Kronk answered immediately. "I am in your area because I brought the Governor, General," he said. "How may I be of service?"

"Return to Arendelle and summon the militia under my orders. Bring all of the medical help you can," she said.

"Are you or the Governor hurt, General?" Kronk asked in alarm.

"No, we are fine," Elsa answered to assuage his fears. "But the invading army requires assistance."

There was silence on the line at that statement. Elsa was just about to ask Kronk if he was still there when his answer came through. "Understood, General," he answered, and the pride in his voice both pleased and shamed Elsa. "The militia will be out to your position as soon as we can be. Kronk out," he concluded, and the line went dead.

Taking a look at the devastation around her, Elsa took a deep breath and raised her hands. Within a few minutes, two buildings had been created. One, made of ice, was the morgue; the other, made of snow, was a hospital. The snow giants started returning about the same time the militia showed up, and the Enforcers were separated according to where they needed to be. Elsa focused on her work; there was a lot to think about, but that would have to wait until after everything had been take care of. She gave orders, organizing people and supplies, and kept things efficient until all of the Enforcers had been accounted for, and her people were doing what they needed to.

Hours passed, and the day faded away. Most of it was spent taking care of the dead. The ground was frozen in Arendelle, and there was no land to bury thousands of people anyway. So, Elsa set up a system where the body was respectfully cleaned, the cuff of the Enforcer was removed, and a small moment of silence was held while the cuff, representing the person's life and identity was placed in a transport container. After this, with a salute, the body was disintegrated with a single, respectful militia shot. Elsa had hundreds of her people working, but a count of slightly over 2,600 bodies was a lot of services, and it took a while to honor them all.

The seven hundred and ten survivors were being cared for in the hospital. Knowing they would need warmth, Elsa made the hospital with thin outer walls and little else, so that all her snow would do would protect people inside from the elements. Anna organized the hospital, making sure that blankets and soup were being distributed to the less wounded. Her snow giant stayed by her side, and though most of the Enforcers were grateful to be alive and were not going to try anything, those that might have thought about it were quickly dissuaded by the massive, glowering snow beast.

At last, when the sun was setting, everything started to be finished. The last of the cuffs had been collected, and the transport containers were ready. Most of the Enforcers had been brought back to health, and they, under the watchful eye of the militia and giant snowmen, were collecting the transport containers and being escorted back to their ships. About two hundred of them defected, asking the Governor for asylum, which Anna happily gave as long as they were willing to be isolated and observed for a trial period. All said yes without hesitation, and members of the militia were assigned to escort them. Those Enforcers who were still too wounded to be put on the transports, about 50 in number, were taken back to Arendelle's city hospital by the medical staff.

Once all of the Enforcers were loaded on to the transports, their diminished size left at least a dozen of their transport vehicles empty. The militia confiscated them happily and took them back to the base. Anna, Elsa and the remaining militia watched the State forces leave, and after they had flown out of sight, a boisterous and loud cheer rose from the crowd, all of them praising the magnificent Ice Queen that had won a mighty victory and saved Arendelle from destruction. Elsa quieted them down embarrassedly and ordered them all back to Arendelle. They saluted as one, and as a unit, turned back towards the town. The excitement coming from the group was obvious, and Elsa and Anna could hear the plans for the celebrations that would be ubiquitous in Arendelle tonight.

After the militia left, Elsa called all of her snow giants to her. "Patrol the grounds around the city," she told them. "Keep us all safe. And if there is anything suspicious, send one of your numbers to fetch me at once." They all growled and scattered, and feeling like Arendelle was safer, she raised her hands, and her ice wall vanished.

Elsa turned back towards Anna and was somehow unsurprised that one snow giant had ignored her orders. "You won't go even if I order you, will you?" she asked with a sigh.

"No," the snow giant confirmed. "Kevin will stay with Anna."

"Kevin?" Elsa questioned, looking at both Anna and Kevin.

"It's a good name!" Anna protested. "Even if it did turn out that Kevin is a girl," she added with a slight blush.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but decided it wasn't worth it. She just shook her head slightly, and offered Anna her arm. Anna grabbed it immediately, and they started walking back to town. They walked in silence for a few minutes, as Elsa thought about her actions. A part of her was sorrowful that she had used her powers to kill, but after some introspection, she realized that she did not regret it. She was a mother now, and her child meant everything. Besides that, she had saved the people of Arendelle, maybe even the Rebellion itself, and she took pride in that, not guilt. The only thing troubling her was Anna. Would Anna hate her now that she had killed? Would her Apprentice still want to be married to her? Could Anna ever even trust her again? Elsa sighed as all of her worries and doubts settled on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, love?" Anna asked softy.

Elsa decided to be direct, even if Anna didn't answer the way she wanted. "Do you hate me for killing those people?" she asked quietly, her eyes welling up with tears the way they only did when she thought about losing Anna.

Anna stopped short in the middle of the trail. She turned Elsa so that they were facing each other, but Elsa looked towards the ground to avoid Anna's eyes. Anna used her free hand to guide Elsa's chin up, forcing her General to look at her. Her touch was gentle, but Elsa could see the simmering emotion behind Anna's blue-green eyes. "Why did you kill those people?" Anna demanded, answering Elsa's question with one of her own.

"To protect you. To protect Peanut. To protect Arendelle," Elsa haltingly said.

"Then why in the Pillars' name would I hate you, Elsa?" Anna replied, anguished outrage in her voice.

"Because you made me promise not to kill people," Elsa replied. "You made me promise, and you knew something was wrong, and you came out here. But you were too late."

"I made you promise so that you wouldn't kill _in anger_ , Elsa," Anna answered. "I made you promise so you wouldn't take revenge. I never meant for you to think that you couldn't protect us. And I wasn't too late, love. If I had been too late, you wouldn't have stopped the moment you saw me; you wouldn't have let my love stop the storm. I didn't come out here to prevent you from killing; I came out here to prevent you from losing yourself, and that's what I did. I made you turn back into Elsa and come back to me before the rage made you the Ice Queen permanently."

"So you still love me?" Elsa asked piteously, the tears spilling now.

Anna sighed and gently wiped the tears from Elsa's cheeks. "I will always love you, Elsa, and I certainly would never stop loving you for protecting me and our daughter," she said firmly. "Yes, the loss of life was a terrible thing, but if they hadn't attacked, there would have been no loss. Knowing you, you probably warned them to back off, and they ignored you. If they had listened, there would have been no loss. I blame them for making you use your powers against them, but I will never blame you."

Elsa looked at Anna. Just when she thought she knew everything there was to know about Anna, her Apprentice kept surprising her. Elsa put her arms around Anna and hugged her tightly. "I love you," Elsa said simply.

Anna returned the hug and smiled. "And I love you, more than I could ever say," she said sincerely. They remained contentedly in each other's arms for a few moments until Anna shivered a bit from the cold. Elsa chuckled. "Come on, Apprentice," she said, taking Anna's arm once more. "We need to get you inside, and I hear there might be some celebrations we need to make appearances at."

Anna brightened at the mention of parties. She loved them, but she hadn't had the opportunity to go to many of them. "Well, if we have to," she joked. Suddenly annoyed that town was so far away, she looked up at Kevin. "Can we get a ride, Kevin?" she asked. "Your legs are longer than ours." Kevin didn't answer, but swept them both up in her massive claws. "Thanks!" Anna chirped happily and snuggled into Elsa. Elsa smiled indulgently and held her as they began the potentially-bumpy ride into town.


	5. The Secrets of the Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here it is, only five months later. I can't really offer anything but an apology, but I do thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.

News of the Ice Queen's decisive victory in Arendelle spread through the State like an endemic, fascism-killing virus, bolstering the spirits of Rebels still flagging from the massacre in Corona. Inspired, the People took up arms, and more and more territory was freed from the hands of the State. The Patricians ignored the small uprisings, though; instead, they decided to continue with their plan to invade Dunbroch and find the Supreme Leader, knowing that her capture would do far more to cripple the Rebellion than fighting for territory already lost.

Much to their surprise, though, the Rebels seemed to know of their plan, and the Battle of Dunbroch turned into an even bigger victory for the Rebellion. The State troops came nowhere near the Woodcarver's Hut, and instead were picked off in massive numbers by the guerilla warriors scattered throughout the woods. The State troops were forced to retreat, and when they attacked the village of Dunbroch in retaliation, General Fergus and his troops met them in the village square. After a bloody initial clash that saw General Fergus lose his leg, Colonel Merida transformed herself into a bear and rallied her troops. Within a few hours, the Enforcers had been routed, and they were forced to flee like they had done in Arendelle.

The Patricians, enraged that their plans had fallen to ruin, decided on a two-pronged course of action. On the home front, in the territories they still controlled, life became almost unbearable for the people of the State. Any semblance of personal liberty was gone for Plebian and Proletariat alike, and punishment for any sort of insubordination was swift and severe. On the battle front, the Patricians decided to attack any place where they thought the Rebellion was vulnerable, and soon Kristoff and Kuzco were fleeing for their lives from the newly-recaptured Multnomah. Due to their close ties with the people there, the two men ended up in Arendelle, and Elsa and Anna gladly welcomed them.

Multnomah was the only truly vulnerable territory of the Rebellion, however, and after it had been recaptured, the war reached a temporary stalemate. The State, their Enforcer numbers thin, did not have the resources for a full-scale attack on one of the Rebellion's larger territories. The Rebellion, for its part, was strategizing and determining if a massive attack on Campus would be possible and fruitful. For ten weeks, the combatants warily avoided each other while gathering intelligence, and in one of her intelligence communications, Belle found information she had been searching for relentlessly.

The Supreme Leader thought about what to do with the information, and when she had planned out the best course of action, she realized there was only one person to contact. There was only one person who had moved like an icy ghost through Campus without getting caught even once, and she would be the only choice for getting in and out undetected. Belle nodded, and activated a channel.

Elsa glanced down in mild surprise when her communicator started blinking. She tapped her wrist to answer it, and her surprise grew when Belle's face appeared on the screen. The message ID had merely said "Headquarters", and she had been expecting some sort of information from Cornelius. "Good Morning, Belle," Elsa said, following her usual habit of addressing people by their names and not their titles if they were speaking alone. After her years in the State, Elsa did not like titles, unless of course, that title was "Apprentice".

"Good morning, Elsa," Belle replied, knowing Elsa preferred her name.

"Hold on for a second," Elsa requested. "I'm transferring you to the larger communications screen so I don't have to stare at this small one." Belle nodded, and her face disappeared and reappeared on the communications screen when Elsa pushed a button. "So what's so important that you called me yourself instead of having Cornelius call me?" Elsa asked, correctly assessing the situation in the way she typically did.

"Ever to the point," Belle answered with a smirk. "Well, to be succinct, I think we have found Rapunzel. Recent intelligence we have received has placed her in State facility that General Kim told us about some time ago."

"And why do you need me?" Elsa prompted.

"You are the most skilled person we have when it comes to getting and out of buildings undetected," Belle answered truthfully. "If I provide you with the blueprints, I know that you can get in and out, hopefully with Rapunzel in tow."

"And what about Arendelle?" Elsa asked immediately. "You know the State will pounce if they hear I have abandoned it."

"Abandon is a bit of a strong word," Belle chastised. "I was thinking you would be gone a week at most. Besides, you have a former Allied general living in your region. Kristoff would be able to fulfill your duties with no need for training. And since I know that you will demand that Anna goes with you, the former governor Kuzco will be able to cover for her as well."

Belle's last statement caused an affectionate smirk to form on Elsa's face. "I don't know whether to be flattered or frightened that you know me so well," Elsa said wryly.

"You aren't exactly subtle when it comes to Anna," Belle reminded her, and that statement got a chuckle out of Elsa.

"No, I'm not," Elsa freely admitted.

"So, would you be willing?" Belle asked.

"Let me talk with Anna," Elsa requested, and Belle wasn't the least bit surprised. "If she agrees, then we will need a couple of days to arrange everything here. We will need to brief Kuzco and Kristoff, and I will want to make more of my snow giants to keep everything safe in our absence."

"From what I've seen, those things won't have a problem keeping everything safe," Belle said. "They are huge and intimidating."

"Except for Kevin," Elsa sighed. "That's the one that Anna got a hold of for half an hour, and now she will do nothing but try to follow Anna everywhere she goes. She turns vicious when anyone comes too close to Anna, which of course is fine, but I can't get her to do anything else."

"Kevin is a girl?" Belle asked quizzically.

"Long story," Elsa replied, and Belle decided to let the matter drop.

"Okay then," she said, changing the subject. "Please talk to Anna, and if she is willing, then let me know as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'll contact General Kim and Governor Ronni. Our base of operations will be in Middleton when this operation comes together, even if a different operative is going to infiltrate the facility."

Elsa nodded. "Sounds good," she agreed. "I'll talk to Anna and let you know." Belle nodded and cut of the transmission.

"Talk to me about what? Was that Leader?" a new voice questioned, and Elsa peered around the communications screen to see Anna coming in with two mugs of something steamy.

Elsa smiled, her mood automatically brightening at the sight of Anna. Elsa would never tire of seeing Anna come into a room, and it was even more happiness-inducing now. Her Intended was 30 weeks along, about seven and a half months pregnant, so every time Anna came in, Elsa was reminded of Peanut's imminent arrival. The fear from her dream was fading, and the thought of being able to meet their daughter and starting their family was a thought that made Elsa smile every time. "Yes, it was Belle," Elsa confirmed, as Anna set down a mug of coffee in front of her. "And she called because she has a mission for me."

"And how do I figure into the equation?" Anna asked reasonably, taking a chair and sipping at her decaffeinated hot chocolate.

"The mission is near the Rockies, and we would need to leave Arendelle for a brief time," Elsa answered. "I won't go anywhere without you, especially now, so I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to go. You would most likely stay with Franny's family while I went on the mission."

"What would that mission be?" Anna asked, curious.

"Belle thinks they have found Rapunzel at one of the State's facilities. It would be a rescue operation," Elsa replied.

"Well then, of course we're going," Anna said immediately.

Elsa smiled. "I figured that would be your response," she admitted. "But I wanted to make sure before I committed us to anything. I'll call Belle and tell her that we will do it."

"Okay," Anna commented. "I'll contact Kuzco and have him shadow me."

Elsa looked up, startled. "Why?" she asked, wondering how much of the conversation with Belle Anna had heard.

"Because someone needs to run Arendelle while I'm gone," Anna explained matter-of-factly. "He was a Governor not too long ago, so he would be a good fit."

"He would," Elsa agreed with a fond smile. Anna had taken to the Governor's position like the proverbial duck to water, and Elsa couldn't have been prouder of Anna's intelligence and skill. It made her want to hunt down everyone who had ever told Anna she was inferior and show them how stupid _they_ had been.

Anna smiled back, putting her mug on Elsa's desk. With a mighty effort, she hoisted herself out of the chair and came around the end of the desk. She bent down to kiss Elsa, and Elsa happily reciprocated, tugging gently at Anna with the knowledge that her over-weighted front would cause the redhead to tip over into her chair. Physics worked like it usually did, and with a squeal, Anna ended up cuddled in Elsa's lap. "You did that on purpose," Anna accused, snuggling into her General.

"Of course I did," Elsa shrugged unconcernedly, cuddling Anna and Peanut even tighter.

Anna smiled at her before giving Elsa a kiss, and the kisses lasted until Peanut began to press on Anna's bladder. "I have to go, love," Anna said apologetically.

Elsa chuckled. "Of course," she said, helping Anna out of her lap. Anna gave her one last kiss and then scurried off towards the restroom. Elsa looked after her with her usual love-struck look until the door closed. Then, with a shake to clear her head, Elsa activated her communicator to contact Belle.

EEEEEEEEE

A few days later, after Elsa had made a veritable army of snow giants, Kevin had been gently persuaded to stay behind, and Kuzco and Kristoff were comfortable leading Arendelle, Anna, Elsa and Anna's furry bodyguard boarded their transport to Middleton. It wasn't a long flight, and it was smooth, so after a short, comfortable time, they landed at the patch of ground that had served as Middleton's airport for generations. The hatch opened, and when Elsa, Anna and Marshmallow walked down the gangplank, Franny's smirking face greeted them. "Welcome to Middleton," she said. "Not as cold as Arendelle, but almost."

"Franny!" Anna yelled excitedly, ambushing the black-haired woman with a hug made awkward both by Peanut's bulk and Anna's thick coat.

Franny sighed but returned the hug, giving Anna an affectionate pat when Anna finally let her go. "I'm glad to see you too, Freckles," she said indulgently. "Looks like someone is just about ready to make her appearance," the Physician observed, placing her hand on Peanut.

"Six to ten more weeks," Anna confirmed happily.

Franny smiled at her before turning to Elsa, who had gratefully faded to the background. Elsa was much less shy than she used to be, but she would always leave greeting people to Anna. "It's good to see you too, Frosty Pants," Franny told her sincerely, maintaining her custom of nicknames for everyone. Much like Tiana, it would be a cold day in the Earth's core before she used someone's real or full name.

"Likewise, _Franny_ ," Elsa answered, putting a teasing stress on the name as payback for "Frosty Pants". It had become an old game between them now.

Franny smirked, acknowledging the tease. "All right, let's get Freckles and Peanut to the house before they freeze. Unlike the rest of us, they aren't equipped for cold weather," she said, opening the sliding door to the gas-powered van she was standing beside. Anna climbed into the warm van gratefully, but Elsa paused.

"How are you equipped for cold weather?" she asked curiously. Franny paused for just a moment and then smirked before lighting herself up head to toe in green plasma. "Ah, yes," Elsa commented, nodding before following Anna into the van. Elsa whistled to Marshmallow, and he reluctantly followed her into the unfamiliar space. Elsa closed the door while Franny went around to the driver's side. She jumped into the front seat, put the idling car into gear, and they were off.

"I didn't know they still made gasoline-powered vehicles," Anna said over the unfamiliar rumbling of the engine.

"They don't," Franny confirmed. "Mainly because there isn't much gasoline to be had these days. But my family has had oil interests for many years, so we have a stockpile of reserves. My sister Shego is an engineer and loves fixing things, giving us a small fleet of gas machines."

"It seems like being that skilled, she should have tested Plebian," Elsa mentioned.

"Of course she should have, along with every other person in my immediate family," Franny answered. "But, a few generations back, we figured out how to fail the Test."

"I didn't think that was possible," Anna said.

"Well, an old family saying says that 'anything is possible for a Possible'," Franny joked.

"And what happened in your case?" Elsa asked.

"I volunteered to go," Franny replied. "We had heard news about a potential rebellion, and we all wanted to be a part of it."

"But you had to leave your family, Franny," Anna said sadly.

"But I got them back," Franny shrugged nonchalantly. "And I got a new one out of the deal too," she added, smiling at Anna who naturally beamed back, and winking at Elsa who gave her an affectionate smirk. "Anyway, here we are," Franny announced, as they turned into a driveway and stopped beside a magnificent Edwardian mansion.

As soon as the van rolled to a halt, the door slid open and Anna found herself being softly pulled out the van into a hug. Blond hair and freckles informed Anna that it was Governor Ronni who had found her first. "Anna!" she exclaimed. "It is so nice to finally meet you in person. Franny has told us so much about you."

"It is very nice to meet you too, ma'am," Anna said sincerely, hugging her back.

"Please, Anna, call me Ronni," Franny's mother insisted, and Anna nodded her agreement with a smile. At the commotion, Marshmallow jumped out of the van to protect Anna, and he stood with his teeth bared, glowering at Ronni. "This must be the famous Marshmallow," Ronni said, still smiling but keeping a safe distance from the wildcat.

"It is," Elsa confirmed, emerging from the van and giving a sharp whistle. Marshmallow stood down and sat down beside Elsa when she stopped in front of Ronni. "Very nice to meet you, Governor," Elsa said politely.

"And it is very nice to meet you too, General," Ronni replied cheerfully. "But, as if you couldn't tell from Franny, we don't really like titles and formal names around here. I would love to call you Elsa if you would call me Ronni," she offered.

Elsa smiled at the warm friendliness. "Of course," she agreed at once.

"Good," Ronni stated, before she took Anna's arm. "Now let's get you all in the house," she said. Anna went with her willingly, and they chatted like old friends as they went inside. Marshmallow followed them, but Elsa, really looking at the house for the first time, paused and examined the details attentively.

"Something wrong, FP?" Franny asked.

"This house is very evocative of the Governor's Mansion in Arendelle," Elsa said thoughtfully. "It makes me wonder who built it."

"Ask Mama," Franny advised. "She knows all the history about this place."

"And who is Mama?" Elsa asked, knowing Franny had two mothers.

"That would be me," a new voice said, and Elsa looked in the doorway to see General Kim. "Welcome to Middleton, Elsa," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, General," Elsa replied with her usual formal politeness, until Kim raised a chiding eyebrow. "Um, Kim," Elsa hastily amended.

"Much better," Kim said with a smile. "And to answer your question, the architectural firm that designed this house was the firm of Schrader and Associates. It was built in 1904."

Elsa reached out and brushed the ancient wood with reverence. "Then this _is_ the 'Middleton commission'," she confirmed with excitement, still looking at all the detail. "It was my ancestor's first large-scale project, and it made her name in architecture. I had no idea it was still standing."

"My family has owned this house since it was built, so our families must go back farther than we realized," Kim hypothesized merrily.

"They must," Elsa agreed, and after one more look, she followed Kim and Franny into the house.

The three women found Anna surrounded by Ronni and the other two of Franny's triplet sisters, a redhead and a brunette with lighter brown hair. Unlike Franny, they seemed to take after their very friendly mothers, and Anna was currently receiving warm welcoming hugs. There was a pause as the redhead asked permission to touch Peanut, which Anna happily gave, and then there were giggles as Peanut moved about under their hands. Franny sighed in annoyance. "Shego! Migo!" she yelled. "Leave her alone. She's not here so you can woman-handle her."

"Quit being such a grumpy Physician, Kigo," the redhead said. "We asked, and she said yes."

"Because she's too fucking nice, Migo," Franny countered.

"Language, Franny," Ronni admonished with a stern frown.

"Yes, Mom," Franny sassed with a roll of her eyes.

Anna giggled at the dour look on Franny's face. She had only known them as a family for mere moments, but she was already completely in love with the Goshen-Possible's family dynamic. It was what she had always imagined her family would be like if she had known them. She now had a goal that she and Elsa would have the same type of friendly, loving, yet slightly-sarcastic home when Peanut and her potential future siblings were older. Anna looked over to Elsa, who looked as though she didn't quite know what to make of the boisterous Goshen-Possible clan. Anna smiled and went over to her, intertwining their fingers and pulling her over to the others. "This is Miriam," Anna said, pointing to the redhead, "and this is Sheila," she continued, pointing to the brown-haired woman.

"It is very nice to meet you both," Elsa said politely, and the other women, reading her body language and knowing her reputation, didn't attempt to hug her. Instead, they both offered their hands to shake with nearly-identical smiles.

"I know Migo might too weird of a nickname, but _no one_ calls me Miriam, so you can call me Mim," the redhead said, shaking Elsa's hand.

"And you can call me Lilly," her brown-haired sister offered, shaking Elsa's hand once Mim let go of it.

"You guys just don't do real, full names, do you?" Anna asked in amusement.

"That is a negative, Freckles," Mim said with a smile and Anna laughed.

"All right, all right," Franny cut in. "You've all been all charmingly friendly and whatnot. Let's go upstairs and show these ladies where they can put their stuff. Then you all can go back to annoying them." Her sisters gave her a look, but they did as she asked.

After Anna and Elsa had settled themselves, everyone came back down to the dining room for dinner, and the conversations continued over the delicious meal that Ronni had prepared. Elsa, much to her delight, found out everything there was to know about the house, including its brief period of being a museum and its centuries-long reputation for being haunted. Anna, on the other hand, found about all the triplets' childhood adventures, including many embarrassing incidents that Franny had hoped were long forgotten. After the meal, the women transitioned to the parlor upstairs for coffee, chocolate cake and more conversation until Anna started falling asleep. With another round of hugs, everyone called it a night, and Anna and Elsa retired to their room.

Anna retrieved her pajamas from the drawer she had put them in, and with a sigh of relief, she stripped off her clothes to exchange them for baggy flannel pants and an oversized cotton t-shirt. Elsa watched her every move, and Anna could hardly believe the subtle desire she could see in those very blue eyes. "I'm as big as this house, love, and I'm wearing comfy clothes; I'm not exactly sexy right now," Anna chastised with a smile, even though she appreciated Elsa's admiration.

"You will always be the most beautiful person in the world," Elsa replied, deliberately letting her gaze roam again.

"Stop that," Anna ordered suddenly, making Elsa look up.

"Stop what?" Elsa asked innocently, even though she knew exactly what Anna was talking about.

"Quit looking at me like that," Anna answered. "You know what it does to me, and we are a guest in someone else's home. We can't do that here."

"Says who?" Elsa asked impishly.

"Propriety," Anna replied sternly.

Elsa smirked before slowly advancing on Anna with a sensual sway to her hips. The sway mesmerized Anna as it always did, and Elsa had little trouble taking her Intended into her arms. Circling around so that she was pressed against Anna's back, Elsa tightened her arms, feeling Anna shiver when their bodies pressed even closer. "I've never really been one for propriety," Elsa husked into Anna's ear.

"But I'm never quiet, Elsa, and I really want to be able to look at Franny's family in the morning without blushing," Anna beseeched.

"This house is built the same way as ours, and the walls are very thick," Elsa countered in a low whisper, her hands taking opposite paths towards Anna's more sensitive places.

Anna sighed, and she seriously considered letting Elsa continue, but embarrassment won out over lust, and she put her hands over Elsa's. "Please, love, wait until we get home," Anna pleaded softly.

At Anna's tone, Elsa's hands stopped immediately, but she couldn't resist getting in the last word. "Until home, then," she said, giving the side of Anna's neck an open-mouthed kiss as her left hand softly squeezed Anna's pregnancy-swelled breast. Anna whimpered, and she almost gave in, but the temptation lessened when Elsa respected her request and moved away to get into her own pajamas. When she was finished, they both climbed into bed, and Elsa immediately tucked herself in behind Anna. It was the best position for cuddling both her future daughter and her future wife.

Anna snuggled back into Elsa. "Goodnight, love," she said sleepily. "Promise me you will stay safe tomorrow and come back to us."

"Always," Elsa promised lovingly, giving Anna a kiss before they both drifted off.

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast and several kisses and hugs goodbye, Elsa and Franny took off for the coordinates Belle had given them. As expected, the coordinates were deep in the mountains, and the aerial view showed nothing but craggy peaks and snow. When they were close but still a good distance away, Franny landed in a clearing, and after shutting things down, she started to gather her gear. Elsa looked at her in confusion. "What?" Franny challenged.

"Belle implied that I was going in alone," Elsa answered. "I thought you were just here to fly the transport."

"Going into a State facility alone is stupid, even if you have a very good success rate doing it," Franny stated. "I promise you I'll follow your lead and not get in the way, but there is no way I would let you do this on your own, not with Freckles and Peanut waiting for you to come back."

Franny's face was as non-sarcastic and somber as Elsa had ever seen it, and she knew that the black-haired woman was serious. After a moment to consider everything, Elsa knew there was only one choice. "Backup would be nice," she said with a small smile.

Franny looked surprised at the affirmative statement, but then she smiled back. "Well, shit, Frosty Pants," she huffed good-naturedly. "I thought I would have to do more to convince you. I had this whole speech planned out."

Elsa chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint," she replied. Franny smirked at her as they got into their gear, and within a few minutes, they were out in the swirling snow. More minutes and a short hike later, they were at their coordinates, and after a careful survey to look for alarms, traps or cameras not present on Belle's blueprints, Elsa popped the grate of the ventilation shaft and they were in.

After a few meters' crawl, Elsa and Franny came upon another grate, and Elsa sent down the scope to see if anyone was in the hallway that it led to. The corridor was empty, so Elsa brought the scope back up and opened up the grate. She and Franny jumped down from the ceiling, and Franny, spying what she thought could be a security camera, sent a blast of plasma towards the spot. Whatever it was exploded in a volley of sparks and a small boom, and Elsa turned to her rescue companion. "I thought you said you would be following my lead," she reminded Franny.

"Sorry," Franny answered, her grin showing absolutely no remorse.

Elsa sighed, but said nothing, instead preferring to get on with the mission. The workers' locker room was just where the blueprints said it would be, and after Elsa froze the lock, the uniform supply cabinet opened obediently. Elsa and Franny dressed quickly, hoping that the uniforms would be enough camouflage. If people here knew what the Ice Queen looked like, then having the uniform on would be of little help. It would be much easier for Franny, considering her broadcast appearances had been far fewer than Elsa's.

Now less conspicuous than they were before, Elsa and Franny left the locker room to search for Rapunzel, returning to the ductwork to follow the route that Elsa had painstakingly mapped out. Peering into the rooms through the grates, the two women saw small groups of people, all of them wearing preventative cuffs, and most of them listlessly doing things like reading, sewing or watching the communication screen. "They all look drugged up to their eyeballs," Franny observed in a whisper.

"So they will be more docile," Elsa hypothesized, and Franny nodded. Not seeing Rapunzel, they moved on, but as they crawled, Elsa frowned in thought. They were only here to get Rapunzel, but her conscience was troubled about the others. It wouldn't be right to leave them behind, and Elsa found herself thinking of doing something completely ill-advised. She paused and turned her body so that she was sitting, activating her tablet and looking at the specifications sheet Belle had sent her about the facility. Being behind her, Franny had to pause too, and after sitting down, she noticed what Elsa was looking at.

"What are you thinking about, Frosty Pants?" Franny asked with knowing suspicion.

"We can't leave them here, Franny," Elsa said quietly. "Even if we are only here for Rapunzel, it wouldn't be right. They are _people_ , and they need to be free."

Franny looked at her critically, then broke out into a smirk. "Freckles is really rubbing off on you, isn't she, Frosty Pants?" she teased.

"You already know the answer to that," Elsa retorted.

"Yes, I do," Franny confirmed, still smirking. "So what's the new plan?"

Elsa studied her tablet. "Belle's specs say that there are about 250 people are imprisoned here, and there are about 50 elite Enforcer guards overseeing them. First off, we don't have the room for 250 people in our transport, so we would need more transportation. We would have to get more transports on their way here so the prisoners don't freeze outside while we are waiting for the transports to show up."

"We have plenty of large-size military transports at the base in Middleton," Franny offered. "I could call Mama, and she could have someone out here in an hour."

"Perfect," Elsa said, nodding. "Next, we would have to take out the guards."

"You just took out thousands of Enforcers by yourself, and I am in a perpetual bad mood. Done and Done-er," Franny stated.

"But we need to do it quietly so that the State doesn't send reinforcements," Elsa added.

Franny sighed. "Okay, we do it quietly," she agreed reluctantly. "And then?"

"According to the blueprints, there are holding cells where the most 'unstable' prisoners are," Elsa said. "We would have to infiltrate and liberate that section, too. It's bound to be more dangerous than what we are seeing here."

"And still nothing the two of us can't handle," Franny responded immediately.

"Most likely not," Elsa concurred. She took a deep breath, her mind made up. "Please call General Kim and ask for the transport," Elsa requested. "But ask her not to tell Anna. I promised her I would stay safe, and this whole plan is putting me in more danger."

"Freckles can read people like a book, FP; she's going to figure it out," Franny pointed out with a shake of her head.

"Yes, she probably is, but hopefully General Kim can get the transports airborne before my Apprentice charms her way on to one of them," Elsa replied, and Franny chuckled as she opened the secure channel to her mother.

When that was done, it was time to start taking out the Enforcers. They crawled to a grate in the hallway and popped it open, the both of them dropping down onto the tiled floor below. They hadn't gotten five meters towards the common room they had seen when a voice stopped them in their tracks. "You don't look like real Enforcers," a childish voice informed them. Elsa and Franny spun around to see a young girl of about ten, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes, and she studied them critically. "You aren't Enforcers," she decided almost instantly.

"No, we're not," Elsa confirmed.

"Then why are you here?" the child asked. "You can't be Extraordinaries or Plebian because you don't have cuffs."

"Actually we _were_ Plebian, and we _are_ Extraordinaries," Elsa disagreed. "But, we are free now, so we don't wear cuffs anymore. And since we think everyone should be free, we are here to rescue you."

The child didn't look convinced. "Prove it," she demanded. "Prove that you are un-cuffed Extraordinaries."

"Smart kid," Franny murmured to Elsa.

Elsa nodded absentmindedly, distracted by the way her mind was trying to place the child's face. It was so familiar, but the eye color was off, as if it belonged in a _different_ face that was familiar. When Franny said "smart", though, something clicked. "Belle," Elsa realized. "She looks _exactly_ like Belle."

Franny overheard and looked at the little girl more closely. "You're right," she agreed, "and if she has been here all this time, it makes sense why Belle, even with all of her access to information, couldn't manage to find her."

"It does," Elsa agreed quietly, before realizing the girl was glaring at them for not fulfilling her request. "But, how rude of us. We are standing here talking when this young lady has asked something of us," she said more loudly. Elsa lifted her hands, and within seconds, snow started to fall from the ceiling. The child looked up and then back at Elsa. Elsa smiled at her before bringing her hands down and clasping them in front of her. After a few moments' concentration, Elsa opened her hands, and a sparkling ice hummingbird zipped its way through the air to alight on the girl's shoulder, causing the child to laugh.

"Great, how I am supposed to follow that?" Franny muttered. She clenched her hand into a fist and lit up her plasma, causing the little girl to look up from the ice bird that was now resting in her palm. Franny sent a blast of her power a safe distance over the girl's shoulder, and it zoomed behind her to punch a nice-sized hole in the corridor wall. The girl looked at Franny with wide eyes, and Franny smirked. "Believe us now, kid?" she asked.

The girl nodded with wide eyes, a hopeful smile coming to her face. "Can you really get us out of here?" she asked with hopeful skepticism, still clutching her frozen hummingbird as the small creature made itself comfortable in her hand.

"We will try our very best," Elsa assured her.

"And our best is really good," Franny added.

The girl giggled, somehow trusting them even though she had little experience with honest adults. "I can help you if you take off my cuff," she offered, holding up her wrist.

"Even if you don't help us, that abomination comes off now," Elsa growled, gently taking the proffered arm and sending freezing air under the cuff. The girl's hand slipped out easily, and Elsa and Franny watched as whatever power she had started flowing through her again.

"Thank you," the girl said gratefully, unexpectedly turning to Elsa and throwing her arms around the icy woman.

"You are very welcome," Elsa replied, hugging her back.

"Who are you?" the child asked, mumbling into Elsa's front.

"Well, my name is Elsa, and I have ice and snow powers; that's why some people call me the Ice Queen," Elsa explained. "My friend is named Franny, and she has energy powers. We were both Plebian until the Rebellion started, but we escaped and now we live free. Who are you?" Elsa asked, knowing it might be a hard question for the girl to answer.

"My designation is 65585, but I call myself Laura," the girl said. "There is an ancient set of books that one of the nicer guards gave me to read. They're about a girl who got to travel, to explore and escape. Her name was Laura, so I decided that I wanted to be a Laura."

Franny smiled. That story was familiar, and if she were Belle's child, being a reader would fit perfectly. "And what is your power, Laura?" she asked.

Laura looked around, until she saw a trash can a little way up the hall. Walking over to it, she touched it with her hand. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then, the trash can sprouted legs and arms, tipped its lid to the ladies in the hall, and then walked away. After watching it go, Laura turned back to Elsa and Franny. "I can bring inanimate objects to life," she explained. "When I was in the Plebian dorm, I brought a chipped cup to life, and he was my best friend. Then my teacher found him, and they sent me here. After they smashed him to pieces in front of me, of course."

As sadness washed over Laura's face, Elsa wished that Anna was with her. Her Apprentice was so much more adept at helping people than she was. Not knowing what else to do, Elsa simply hugged the girl again, and the girl hugged her back fiercely for a few seconds, before letting go. "We need to get going, or we are going to get caught," she stated, walking down the hallway.

"You know, I'm becoming more and more confident that she is Belle's kid," Franny declared as an aside to Elsa. Elsa nodded.

Laura led them to the common room they had been looking at through the grate. There were only three guards in the room, and Elsa took them out with ease. She and Franny spent a few minutes destroying preventative cuffs, but the prisoners were all too drugged out to do much. One of them, a woman with darker skin tone, arresting almond eyes and a few tattoos, seemed to recover faster than the rest, though. When asked what her powers were, she smiled and conjured a tornado to violently open the doorway in front of them. Elsa asked her if she would be willing to help, and after her emphatic agreement, she was tasked with keeping the others safe in the cafeteria.

Room after room, corridor after corridor, Elsa, Franny and Laura set everyone free and guided them to the cafeteria. Most of the Enforcers were incapacitated and knocked unconscious, but there were two that had taken one look at the invading group, handed over their weapons and begged them to get their lovers out of there. One was a younger Enforcer with medium-brown hair and blue eyes who kept her hair tied back with a light-blue bow. Her Extraordinary was a redheaded boy who could fly, and Elsa sent them both to the cafeteria after the young woman eagerly accepted her offer of defection. The second was a slightly-older Enforcer with curly black hair, sharp nose and a gravelly voice that could easily be mistaken for the Ice Queen's under the right circumstances. Her paramour was a redheaded woman with blue eyes who only had to sing to call all manner of animals and creatures to her aid. The redhead, Giselle, was sent back to the cafeteria, but Nancy, the Enforcer, offered Elsa and her group her help in infiltrating the facility's more secure cell block. Her offer was accepted, and the group marched to the only unliberated spot left.

The others carefully hid as Nancy pushed the intercom button. "How may I help you today, Lieutenant?" a crisp female voice asked her.

"I have dignitaries from Campus here to see the Healer," Nancy answered.

"I have no such record of a visit," the voice answered back.

"It is an unannounced inspection," Nancy lied.

There was a pause, and the door buzzed. Unplanned inspections were not uncommon, and the Enforcer in the cell block had no reason to think that Nancy was lying. Nancy opened the door and gestured to the others, and they all slipped in. The Enforcer who had let them in came out of her office, only to stop when she saw the group. "Well, now, I would say this actually makes more sense than an unannounced visit from Campus," she stated, much to everyone's surprise. "Come on, your Healer friend is this way," she said evenly.

"You aren't going to stop us?" Elsa questioned skeptically, as they followed her down the hallway.

"No, not if you take me and my prisoners with you," the brown-haired, brown-eyed Enforcer answered. When Elsa still looked puzzled, the guard explained. "I've been on this guard detail for many years, Ice Queen. I've gotten to know everyone as people. I would have broken them out myself, but I knew that was a suicide mission. If you're here, then I now have the means to get them out," she expounded. "Here we are," she announced.

Rapunzel lay huddled in a corner of the glass-fronted cell, her face towards the wall as her back faced the corridor. Elsa knocked on the glass, but Rapunzel didn't stir. "Can she hear me through the glass?" Elsa asked the Enforcer. The Enforcer nodded, so Elsa tried again. "Rapunzel?" she called. Rapunzel still made no move.

Franny sighed. "Blondie!" she shouted. "Get your ass up or we are getting everyone _but_ you out of this place!"

Rapunzel perked up at that. "Goshen?" she questioned. Turning around, she saw Elsa and Franny standing behind the glass. Franny smirked at her, and Rapunzel stood up, rushing over to the front. The Enforcer guard opened the door, and Elsa and Franny found themselves being strangled. "Elsa! Goshen! I am so glad to see you!" she gushed.

Elsa politely disentangled herself. "We're glad to see you too," she replied, freezing off Rapunzel's cuff. Rapunzel took a deep, relieved breath and hugged Elsa again. Elsa hugged back and again wished for her Apprentice.

One by one, the Enforcer guard opened the rest of the cells, and when she opened the last, a tall muscular man came bounding out. Without preamble, he took the guard into his arms and kissed her in front of everyone, causing her to blush. She gently pushed him back, but he refused to let go of her completely. "Jane," he said reverently, his face buried in her neck.

Jane looked around to all of the knowing faces and blushed again. "Well, um yes, that's me. I'm Jane," she stuttered. "And this is John. He can talk with primates."

"Not John, _Tarzan_ ," the man insisted.

"John, that nickname was supposed to be an insult," Jane protested.

"Don't care," Tarzan said simply, causing Jane to sigh.

"Well, you two lovebirds can figure it out on the way to the transport," Franny decided, glancing at her communicator as it chirped. "Our rides are here," she said.

"Of course," Jane said crisply, moving away from Tarzan. She went over to her desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a portable data storage device.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"Some information that I think will be of great interest to the Rebellion," Jane answered cryptically.

Elsa didn't press for details, but instead started ushering everyone back out into the corridors. They met up with the rest of the group in the cafeteria, and with Jane and Nancy's help, they opened the front doors and gates to the facility. General Kim was waiting there with transports, and beside her was a very pregnant redhead with a beaming smile. Elsa frowned briefly, but Franny smirked. "Told ya she'd be here somehow," she whispered. Elsa glared at her for a moment, but before she could say anything, Rapunzel went rushing past and Anna let out a happy cry. The two old friends embraced heartily, and Elsa smiled as Anna led Rapunzel onto the ship, chatting all the while.

After everyone except Franny and Elsa was loaded on to the transports, they took off for Middleton. Elsa and Franny hiked back to their own hidden transport before heading back to Middleton themselves. The freed Extraordinaries were welcomed on the base, but not knowing the state of their mental health after being imprisoned by the State, they were treated carefully and offered any help that they needed. Some withdrew, wanting to be alone for a while. Others welcomed having company and being lucid after so long being alone and drugged. Still others, three in particular, merely enjoyed being with the ones they loved openly and freely. Laura, the youngest of them all, stayed by Elsa or Franny's side, nervously clutching the ice hummingbird she had named Flit. Within a short time, she had warmed up to Anna and Rapunzel, too, and so the choice was made to bring her back to the Goshen-Possible's house.

When they got home, Elsa went to debrief Belle and give her information from Jane, and Franny asked Laura for a small bit of her blood for testing. After both of those things were accomplished, Kim, Ronni, Franny, Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel met up in the parlor.

"Did you tell Belle about Laura?" Anna asked.

"I mentioned a child, but I didn't tell her of our suspicions," Elsa replied. "I didn't want to get her hopes up only to see them dashed."

"Well, you wouldn't have," Franny stated. "Laura is Belle's. Not only that, she's Beast's."

Rapunzel smiled. "That explains the eyes," she said, and the rest nodded.

"Leader will still be up," Ronni mentioned, not comfortable with calling their leader "Belle". "Now that we know, we should tell her."

"Laura is asleep, though," Kim pointed out. "And Leader will want to see her. I say we let the poor child and her mother rest for tonight, and we will tell them at tomorrow's meeting. A few more hours of separation won't matter that much."

Looks passed around the parlor, but it was mutually decided that Kim was right. Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms. Most fell asleep instantly, but Rapunzel had a communications transmission to make. Eugene burst into tears at seeing her face, and Rapunzel started crying too. They talked for hours, and it wasn't until early in the morning that they could bear to say goodbye and fall into a disappointingly-separate, but still-happy sleep.


	6. The Bittersweet Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, at least the wait wasn't so long this time. Thank you for reading!

Anna shifted slightly as Peanut stretched and kicked, waking her mother from an already fitful sleep. The pressure both above and below Peanut was causing Anna to have to deal with both acid reflux and a compact bladder; consequently, between the burn of the acid and the almost-constant urge to pee, Anna wasn't sleeping all that well. The stretch and the kick woke her up completely, and Anna sighed, knowing her discomfort meant sleep wouldn't return for a while. In response to Anna's sigh, Elsa's arms tightened around her, and the blonde murmured something Anna knew was supposed to be comforting even if her sleepy slurring wasn't intelligible. Elsa's sweetness made Anna smile in spite of her mood, and the redhead tenderly kissed her sleeping protector on the head after she had wiggled free from their embrace.

The loss of Anna's warmth and the gentle kiss was enough to wake Elsa a bit. "Anna?" she questioned sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, love," Anna whispered lovingly. "I'm right here. I am just trying to get more comfortable."

"Okay," Elsa mumbled in agreement, and she turned onto her stomach, her face sinking into Anna's abandoned pillow as she fell back to sleep. Anna chuckled softly, glad to see that her ever-vigilant Intended was relaxed for once. Anna carefully hoisted herself off the edge of the bed, and after another fond look towards the woman she loved with all her heart, Anna quietly opened their bedroom door and slipped out in the hallway, closing it silently behind her.

Even with as quiet as she was being, she roused the sentinel that was always posted at her door, and within seconds, Marshmallow rose and sat by her side. Knowing he only obeyed Elsa when it came to her protection and that telling him to stay at the door would be pointless, Anna rubbed his head and encouraged him to follow her as she started to explore. A glance down the hall revealed that the parlor door was ajar and the lights were on, so now curious, Anna went down the hall to see who else in the house wasn't sleeping.

When the door opened, Laura looked up from the tablet she was reading, and a smile came to her face when she saw Anna. Anna smiled back, and together with Marshmallow, she crossed the room and joined Laura on the couch. One of the Goshen-Possibles had thoughtfully lit the fireplace, and the crackling, smoky warmth gave the whole room a coziness that Anna loved immediately. "So why are you up so late, Laura?" she asked with friendly curiosity.

"I was reading, and I lost track of the time," Laura replied with a self-conscious blush, and Anna smiled. She so was looking forward to tomorrow, when Belle would meet her young, blue-eyed doppelganger. Laura glanced at Anna, and even the child could see how tired she was. "Why are _you_ up?" Laura asked curiously. "You seem really tired."

"I am," Anna freely admitted. "But the little miss in my womb decided she isn't, so she is playing. Peanut moves a lot when she plays, so I can't really sleep with her poking and kicking me. She's also playing with her powers, so right now, my chest is really cold. I can't complain too much about _that_ , though, because it's helping my heartburn," Anna joked.

"The baby is Extraordinary?" Laura asked quizzically.

"Yup, just like her Mama," Anna confirmed with a smile.

Laura glanced down at her tablet at the mention of Elsa, and Anna looked too, seeing a State story about the Ice Queen. "Is Miss Elsa really the Ice Queen?" Laura asked doubtfully. "She doesn't seem anything like what the State says she is."

"She's not," Anna assured her. "But, yes, she is the Ice Queen, and she has been for a long time. She was the Ice Queen even before we met."

Laura brightened, eager to put some of her newly-acquired knowledge to use. "You were her Apprentice, right?" she questioned eagerly. "That's how you two met?"

"Yes," Anna answered with a fond smile. "She was a brilliant and gorgeous Master, and I was madly in love with her within seconds. After she fell in love with me, she showed me that she was an Extraordinary, which made me love her even more. Then we got arrested, I got sentenced to die, and she rescued me. With our friends' help, we escaped to a place where the State couldn't find us."

"I saw the video on that," Laura said, nodding.

"But did you see the _real_ video?" Anna inquired with a smirk.

"I saw the one from the State site," Laura offered.

"No, no, no," Anna said with a smile. "That's not the real video. _This_ is the real video," she declared, accessing a file on the tablet.

Laura watched in rapt attention until the video was finished. "That was way different than what I saw on the State site," she admitted, putting the tablet down.

"And Elsa is very different from what the State makes her out to be, too," Anna said.

"From the way she was so nice to me, I knew that she had to be," Laura said with conviction. Anna smiled, and Laura smiled back briefly before she launched into another round of questioning. "So, now that you're free, are you two married?" she asked.

"Not yet, but we will be," Anna said confidently. "Elsa would like us to be, but I want to wait until the State is gone, and we are _really_ free." Laura's forehead scrunched up, and she looked at Anna thoughtfully. "What?" Anna questioned.

"You and Miss Elsa hate the State, right?" Laura asked. Anna nodded. "And they pretty much hate you back?" Laura continued. Anna nodded again. "So how come they helped you two have a baby?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Oh, they didn't," Anna explained, seeing the confusion. "She was conceived, um, kind of naturally."

"But you said the baby had powers like Miss Elsa," Laura pointed out. "How can that be possible if Miss Elsa isn't her other parent?"

"Elsa _is_ her other parent," Anna contradicted. Laura looked really confused, so Anna searched for a way to explain. "Um, you know how she made Flit, your hummingbird?" Anna began, and Laura nodded. "Well, it means her powers can create life, and somehow, because she loves me, or I love her, or we love each other so much, her powers created life _in me_ , and I became pregnant. We still don't really know how it works, but we really don't care, because we already know we love Peanut with all our hearts," Anna concluded.

Laura pondered that before asking another question. "Are you really going to call her Peanut when she's born?" she asked in childish dismay.

Anna laughed, expecting a completely different response. "It might be her nickname for a while, but no. She'll have a proper name," Anna assured her. "'Peanut' was the name Franny gave her the first time we saw her on the screen. I've known far too many people who were forced to grow up without a name, and my baby girl will _not_ be one of them."

"You are going to be a great Mommy," Laura decided suddenly with a child's absolute confidence.

"Well, Elsa and I are going to try our very best," Anna responded with a chuckle. "But, if we are talking about good mommies, yours is one of the best. She's the reason that being free from the State is even possible."

"Because she's Leader?" Laura asked unexpectedly.

Anna blinked in surprise, not quite knowing how Laura had figured it out. If anyone could figure out who Belle was without being told, though, it would be Belle's obviously-smart daughter. "Yes, Belle is the Leader of the Rebellion," Anna confirmed.

"She's super smart, isn't she?" Laura asked quietly.

"She has to be," Anna replied. "She has a lot of people and things that she is responsible for."

"What if I'm not good enough for her?" Laura asked in a sad almost-whisper, revealing the real reason the worried young girl was up so late. "I've waited so long to meet her, but what if I'm not smart enough? What if she doesn't love or want me because of who I am?"

Anna didn't say anything immediately; instead, she got up from her end of the couch and went to Laura's. She enveloped the young girl in one of her most comforting warm hugs, and Laura burst into tears. Anna rocked her a bit, and when the crying slowed, Anna spoke. "I know why you are asking that, because when I was your age, all I ever wanted was to find my parents and be part of a family. But I was always scared that if I found them, they wouldn't like the hyperactive, clumsy person I was," Anna confessed. "But sweetie, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Your mom loves you, so much, and she has spent years looking for you. The State hid you away from her at that facility, but she never stopped looking. How old are you?" Anna asked unexpectedly.

"Ten," Laura choked out, sniffling.

Anna smiled tenderly and gently put an errant strand of chocolate-brown hair back in its place. "The Rebellion grew out of a group called the Philosophy Club, and do you know how long ago your Mom founded that group?" she asked rhetorically. "Ten years. She started fighting back the moment the State took you away from her."

Laura looked up. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Anna confirmed. "Your mom loved you enough to start a revolution for you."

"And Peanut's mommies love her enough to fight in it," Laura realized. Anna smiled and nodded. Laura took a deep breath, and her young face grew peaceful. "Thank you, Miss Anna," she said sincerely, snuggling into Anna's side. "Like I said before, you are going to make a great mommy."

"And you are going to make a great daughter," Anna responded with an affectionate squeeze. They sat quietly for a few minutes until their mutual fatigue caught up with them, and before either of them knew it, they were fast asleep.

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa took in a sharp breath as she awoke unexpectedly, and the intake of air filled her nostrils with the scent of Anna. The scent brought her temporary comfort, but her anxiety returned when Elsa realized that she was smelling Anna only because she was on Anna's side of the bed, not because Anna was there. Elsa bolted upright, springing into battle mode instantly, until her memory reminded her of the gentle kiss and Anna's words about getting more comfortable. Memory also reminded her that they were deep in a Rebellion-controlled territory in a well-built house that had seven Extraordinary women within its walls. Elsa took a deep breath and calmed down, but she still slipped out of bed to go look for her Apprentice. There was no Marshmallow stationed outside the door, and Elsa calmed down further knowing her lynx was with Anna. A light down the hall caught her attention, so Elsa went to investigate, cautiously and quietly opening the door. When she saw the couch, Elsa couldn't help the loving smile that came to her face as she took in the sight of Anna, Laura and Marshmallow.

Anna had managed to fall asleep sitting up, even though her head was at an uncomfortable angle. Laura was snuggled into her side, also fast asleep, and right beside her, guarding all three of them, was Marshmallow. Marshmallow had his eyes closed, but his ears were still actively searching, and when Elsa stepped closer, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Seeing who it was, he put his head back down on his paws and closed them again. They all looked so peaceful that Elsa didn't want to disturb them, but she knew Anna would wake up in pain if she kept her neck bent like that.

"Apprentice," Elsa whispered, slipping in beside Anna and putting her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Hm?" Anna murmured, instinctively leaning into Elsa.

"You need to move, Apprentice," Elsa coaxed. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep sleeping like this."

"S'okay," Anna mumbled. "Babies are sleeping," she explained, making a sleepy, uncoordinated gesture towards Peanut, Laura and Marshmallow with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Laura.

Elsa sighed in sentimental exasperation. She could see Anna's point, and she sympathized, but Anna looked too uncomfortable for Elsa to leave things be. After a moment's consideration, Elsa slipped out from beside Anna and positioned herself on the couch so that she could cradle and support both Anna and Laura's weight. Then, with the gentlest, warmest wind an Ice Queen could manage, she lifted them from the couch, directed the wind to guide them into a reclining position, and lowered them back down to the couch. Elsa's arms went around Anna, and the redhead sighed happily. "Still so amazing," Anna murmured, before sleep claimed her once again.

"So are you, my love; so are you," Elsa whispered, kissing her softly before leaning back on the couch.

EEEEEEEEEE

"Migo?" Franny questioned as she poked her head into her sister's bedroom. "Have you seen Freckles and the Ice Queen?"

Mim shook her head. "No, I haven't, Kigo," she said, as she put her hair up for the day.

Franny moved down the hall. "Shego? Have you seen our guests?" she asked Lilly, coming into the next room.

"Can't say that I have, Kigo," Lilly responded.

Franny frowned. It was incredibly unlike the Ice Queen to be late for anything, but it was time to go, and neither she nor Freckles were downstairs. They weren't in their bedroom either, and Laura was also missing. Still moving down the hall, Franny came to the last place she hadn't looked, and when she opened the parlor door, she figured out why Frosty Pants wasn't awake yet. "Well, that's so damn sweet I am going to need insulin," Franny muttered, seeing the cuddle-fest that was happening on the couch. She surreptitiously took a picture with her communications device before she crossed over to the couch and gently shook Elsa's shoulder. "I hate to wake you, Frosty Pants, but we need to leave for the meeting with Belle," Franny said, and Elsa snapped awake.

"Shi…oot," Elsa said, realizing how late it had gotten but unwillingly to swear in front of children. She kissed Anna awake, who in turn roused Laura. All three of them quickly retreated to their rooms and got ready in record time, grabbing some portable breakfast Ronni had thoughtfully left out for them as they rushed out the door to Franny's waiting van. After a few minutes and a couple of miles, they were at the Middleton Municipal Administration building, and they all went upstairs to the conference room.

General Kim and Governor Ronni were sitting in their usual places at the conference table, and they had put chairs in Elsa and Anna's usual places in anticipation of their arrival. When projected, Anna and Elsa would be in the same place they always were when there was an administrative meeting. They had also pulled up a visitor's chair for the newly-liberated Rapunzel, who was cheerfully sitting while waiting for the meeting. Not wanting to distress Belle by giving her no notice of the girl's existence, Laura and Franny sat just outside, waiting for someone's signal to come in. The four women in the Middleton conference room waited, and soon all of the other Governors and Generals started to file in. When everyone was present and the table was full, Elsa stood up, alerting everyone to the fact she wanted to speak. Though it was a deviation from the usual protocol where Belle spoke first, no one really minded the change, and everyone gave her their full attention.

"Good morning, everyone," Elsa said, and everyone returned her greeting. "I know it is typical for Leader to start our meeting, and I know with the rescue yesterday we have much to talk about, but we have something, some _one_ actually, that needs to be introduced." She looked at Belle, and Belle spontaneously shivered, uneasy with the inscrutable expression on Elsa's face. Elsa continued. "When Goshen and I went to the facility yesterday, we only intended to rescue Blondie. But, after seeing the conditions of the facility, we decided to rescue everyone. One of the prisoners was a young girl, and it turns out she is very special beyond being an Extraordinary," Elsa said, going over to the door when she stopped speaking. It opened, and Laura and Franny walked in. Seeing all of the new faces, the girl grew shy, and she grabbed Elsa's hand for comfort. "Everyone, this is Laura," Elsa stated, squeezing the trembling hand she held in hers.

The room fell silent as everyone looked at Laura, looked at Belle, looked back at Laura, and then finally looked back at Belle. All of them saw what Elsa and Franny had seen, namely the girl's uncanny resemblance to Belle, which was even more obvious now they were virtually in the same room. Belle slowly rose from her chair, and her projection gradually worked its way from the head of the table to the spot where Elsa and Laura stood. The hologram stopped in front of them and knelt, bringing Belle to Laura's eyelevel. Brown eyes looked into blue, and seeing Adam's blue eyes in a younger version of her own face was all it took. The Leader façade cracked, and the mother who had searched years for her child emerged. The tears started to fall, and there was very little Belle could do to stop them. Everyone in the room except for Laura disappeared from Belle's vision, and when she found her voice, she spoke.

"Hello, Laura," Belle said, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm Belle, and I have been waiting so long to meet you."

"I've been waiting a long time for you too," Laura answered shyly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner," Belle apologized, her anguish evident on her tear-streaked face.

"It's ok," Laura said, and the honest, non-reproachful tone to her voice told everyone in the room she was sincere. "You found me eventually. You sent Miss Elsa and Miss Franny, and they found me. And Miss Elsa destroyed my cuff to let me be Extraordinary again."

Belle smiled at the joy on her daughter's face. "And how are you Extraordinary, Laura?" she prompted, her smile widening at her happiness and excitement at talking with her daughter.

"Um, I bring inanimate things to life," Laura answered.

"Really? Can you show me?" Belle asked interestedly, standing up beside Laura. Laura looked around, trying to find something that was actually in Middleton and not a hologram. Governor Ronni helpfully held out a pencil, and Laura quickly retrieved it from her. Laura wrapped her hand around it and concentrated, and very quickly, the pencil stretched and shuddered, opening its new eyes. Wings sprouted from its back, and it used them, taking off from Laura's hand and buzzing around the room. Belle watched it in joyful fascination before turning back to Laura. "That's a wonderful power, darling, and you control it so well," Belle said admiringly.

"Thanks, Mama," Laura said bashfully, the endearment coming so naturally that it took Laura a moment to realize she'd said it. Looking at Belle's shocked face, Laura cringed and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, Miss Belle; I should have asked. I mean, I've only just met you, and…"

"…I think you have just made me the happiest person alive," Belle interrupted, causing Laura to halt her rambling.

"Really?" Laura asked. Belle nodded, and Laura smiled wider. "So I can keep calling you Mama?" she clarified.

"Every second of every day," Belle confirmed.

Laura laughed, ecstatic at finally having her Mama with her, until something occurred to her. Her smile faded, and her voice grew soft. "So you are okay having me as your daughter? Even though I'm not as smart as you, and I'm an Extraordinary?" she asked hesitantly.

"How do you know you are not as smart as me?" Belle questioned with an affectionate smile.

"You're _Leader._ You have to be one of the smartest people ever," Laura pointed out.

"It's true; I'm very smart, but I'm very old. You are young; I'm sure you can become smarter than me if you try," Belle assured her.

Laura giggled at Belle calling herself old. "Ok, so I can work on the smart thing. But what about my powers?" she prompted, still slightly fearful of Belle's disapproval.

"What about them?" Belle replied. "The Rebellion wouldn't exist without the Extraordinaries that have chosen to fight for it. Most of them are right in this room, and they are already a part of our family."

Laura looked around the table. By this time, Elsa had left mother and daughter to their conversation and had taken her place beside Anna. At Laura's glance, she raised her hands, and snowflakes started dancing between them. Laura's eyes moved to Franny, and the Physician dutifully lit up her plasma. Right beside her, her mother Kim unexpectedly did the same, and Laura's eyes widened at the dueling green glow. With a shrug, Elinor thought that she might as well join in the demonstration, and soon a large brown bear sat in the conference room. Taking her cue, Fa Zhu transformed as well, and a red dragon joined the brown bear. Rapunzel started singing softly, and her hair turned blond and started to glow. She reached over to Franny, healing a pronounced scar earned from long-ago rowdy play with her two sisters. Laura took it all in, and her eyes circled the table. When she got to Eudora, the older lady smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, sugar," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "No powers here. My _daughter_ is the one that can move things with her mind."

Laura smiled back at Eudora before looking once more at Belle. "I like our family, Mama," she said simply.

"So do I, darling; so do I," Belle agreed, looking at her high command with love and affection. They all smiled back, and after a moment to soak it all in, Belle returned to being Leader, eager to share the happy, significant news _she_ had found. "All right, everyone. It's been a lovely morning, but we really need to get to work," she said crisply, returning to her seat. Laura followed her and sat down in a nearby chair. Belle clicked something, and an image popped up on the screen beside her head. "First off, let me give my thanks to Elsa, Franny, and Kim for their skill in this mission," Belle began. "It was a very successful. They not only retrieved our stolen comrade, but they liberated everyone else, and we have at least 50 new Extraordinary recruits who have asked to join. I will scatter them throughout the territories, but if they have a preference, I'll send them where they choose. For instance, Eudora, Eli, you will be receiving a young lady who can manipulate wind and air currents, or 'painting with the colors of the wind', as she calls it. Her family are originally from the South, and she wanted to go back there."

"The more the merrier," Eli said with a smile.

Belle nodded. "I will let the rest of you know who will be joining you when I learn if they have a preference," she stated, before continuing on with the next matter. "In addition to the people, this mission also allowed us to uncover some other secrets, thanks to Jane Porter, the former Enforcer. Jane was second-in-command for the entire Extraordinary incarceration program, so she had access to years' worth of information. The files she gave us allowed us to learn the location of some other Extraordinary prison facilities, so in the near future, we might want to think about liberation operation for those sites as well. Besides this though, she gave us some information that may allow us to finally turn the tide of the war," Belle revealed.

"Which is?" Elinor prompted.

"She provided real evidence for what some of us have suspected for a long time," Belle answered. "The Extraordinaries were not responsible for the Great Destruction. The government at the time, the one the State ultimately grew out of, caused it by trying to destroy the Extraordinaries at all costs, and instead they caused their own destruction and that of their people. The few Extraordinaries that were left after the slaughter were blamed for something that they never did."

The room fell silent as everyone absorbed that information and tried to process it. Even though every Extraordinary in the room was proud of his or her powers, living in a society that declared you to be an inhuman blight of nature had taken its toll on every single one of them, whether they admitted it to themselves or not. With just a few sentences, Belle had exonerated every one of them, and now, at last, there was _proof_ that they were just human beings with special abilities. They weren't monsters or murderers; they were just people. It was an absolution that most of them never thought they wanted or needed, but it freed them all just the same.

Anna looked down at Peanut and placed her hand on her stomach. For a person who did a lot of talking, it was odd, but for once Anna simply didn't have any words. The knowledge that her baby girl would grow up in a world where maybe, just maybe, people wouldn't despise her, was the greatest gift Anna could have been given, and she was speechless. A cold hand covered her own, and Anna looked over to Elsa. Anna could see the same joy in Elsa's face, joy most likely intensified by Elsa's own liberation. They smiled at one another, and Elsa intertwined their fingers before letting their hands fall back to cover Peanut.

Belle smiled at all of the happy faces around her table. She had been ecstatic to find that information, and now that she had shared it, she let everyone else in on the rest of her plans. "With the Rebellion, public opinion has been turning positive towards Extraordinaries, especially because of how much the people love the Ice Queen," Belle said. Elsa grimaced slightly, but said nothing, and Belle continued. "But, the old prejudices still remain. Cornelius and I are putting together a broadcast compilation that contains information from Jane, shots of Extraordinaries doing good for the people and me talking, with the hope of doing two things: one, to get the People to rethink their prejudices against Extraordinaries, and two, to spur any remaining Extraordinaries to come out of hiding to join our cause. After its release, we will gauge its effectiveness, and if it is successful, it might be time to think about our ending strategy," Belle told them.

"Meaning if we recruit enough Extraordinaries and damage the State's reputation enough, we will finally attack Campus in an attempt to end this war and gain our freedom?" Fergus clarified, his excitement about this prospect obvious in his tone.

"Yes," Belle stated firmly. "Are there any concerns or objections?"

Everyone sat back in their chairs, all of them thinking about the possibility of that final battle. There were mixed emotions all around, but most, even the most reluctant like Elsa, longed to finish what they had started. The stalemate was getting to everyone, and with this last piece, it seemed like the time was finally right to make the last, final push for freedom. "No, Leader, at least not for the South," Eudora said. "We are behind this plan, and you, one hundred percent."

Belle looked from Governor to Governor, and all verbally gave their consent. The last Governor she queried was Anna, and the redhead smiled. "Arendelle supports you, too, Leader," Anna assured Belle, and Elsa nodded her agreement. "It's time for us to do something. And, truthfully, though I know I'm probably being selfish because there are so many other people involved, I would really love for Peanut to come into a world where she is free," Anna said.

Belle nodded, understanding completely. "Good. Then we are all agreed," Belle stated. "Does anyone have anything else they would like to discuss?" Just off to her right, a timid hand rose into the air, and everyone turned their attention to Laura. "Yes, Laura, what would you like to talk about?" Belle asked.

"Now that I'm not at the facility anymore, where am I going to live?" Laura asked hesitantly.

Belle considered that question before she answered. Her first impulse was to answer "With me, of course" but her relationship with Laura was brand new. Her daughter might not feel comfortable living her yet. "Well," Belle finally said. "You have some choices. I know that anyone of the four ladies you have already met would be glad to have you live with them, so you could stay with Goshen's family, you could go to Arendelle with the Ice Queen and Anna, or you could go to the South with Rapunzel. You could also come up to Dunbroch and live with me."

Elsa kept her face carefully composed, but inside, she was panicking. She felt ill-prepared for taking care of a newborn, and she was fairly certain that she would be even less prepared for an older girl on the edge of adolescence. Besides that, where Franny and Rapunzel had other people to help, but she and Anna lived alone in their house. Unless Elsa enlisted her parents or some of her soldiers, there would be no one extra to help with her care.

Anna felt the cold hand on her stomach grow even colder, and she realized that Elsa was stressing out about the prospect of Laura choosing them. It would be an adjustment, sure, but Anna was confident they could handle it. They could handle practically anything when they were together. She lifted up their still-entwined hands and kissed Elsa's, and almost instantly, the hand started to warm.

Laura looked at all of the four prospects before turning back to her mother. "If it's all right with you, Mama, I want to live with you," she admitted.

Belle smiled, her thoughts on that decision showing in her beaming smile. "Of course that's all right with me, darling," she said happily. "I just thought that you might be more comfortable with someone that you know a little better."

"But you are my mother," Laura pointed out. "I want to get to know _you_."

"Fair enough," Belle answered, her smile growing wider.

"I would like it if Miss Elsa, Miss Franny, Miss Anna and Miss Rapunzel could come with me, though," Laura admitted with a sheepish blush.

Franny shrugged. "I have to take Freckles, Frosty Pants and Peanut home anyway. If Blondie wants to join us, we can just go up to Dunbroch first before I drop everyone else off," she offered. Everyone nodded and smiled, and the plan was set.

"Meeting adjourned," Belle declared, and people started to file out. "I'll see you soon, darling," she promised Laura before her hologram faded out.

"Well, let's get back to the Mansion and get everyone all packed up," Ronni decided, and the Middleton contingent followed her out of the room and into their transports.

EEEEEEEE

After packing up, saying their goodbyes and receiving a basket of "snacks" from Ronni that could have fed one of Elsa's battalions, the five women took off for Dunbroch. While Franny flew, Anna and Rapunzel kept Laura busy and entertained by sharing stories about their lives as Plebes and as Rebels. Franny and Elsa would chime in from time to time if Laura asked a particular question, and by the time they landed, Laura had a good working knowledge about the Rebellion and how everything had come to be as it was in the State.

Franny landed in the woods relatively close to the Woodcarver's hut, but since she didn't remember exactly where it was, their landing spot was simply her best guess. After they bundled up against the winter cold, the hatch opened, and they all disembarked into the snowy wilderness of the northern woods. Laura looked around, fascinated by seeing snow for the first time, while Marshmallow paced in his impatience to be out in his beloved woods once again. "Be back by sundown, sweet boy," Elsa told him, stroking his head briefly before giving him a sharp whistle that signified he was free to go. Marshmallow rubbed against her in thanks before rubbing against Anna, and she rubbed his head before he took off for his native woods.

Once the craft was carefully camouflaged, Elsa took the lead, guiding them all through the wintery woods to the dilapidated cabin that served as the disguised outside of the cottage. A brown bear sat patiently waiting with a key to the outer door, and Elsa smiled as she took the key from Elinor's teeth. The bear sat on her haunches and extended her paw, and Elsa willingly went into her embrace. When Elsa was done, it was Anna's turn, and the redhead hugged Elinor for a long time. After gently moving back, the bear snuffled Anna's stomach and put her massive paw on it, huffing with laughter when Peanut moved. Anna gave her one more hug before Elinor decided it was time to leave, lifting a friendly paw to the rest of them before she ambled out of the clearing.

"Was that the lady at the table?" Laura asked as Elsa started unlocking the outer door.

"Yes," Anna confirmed as the lock clicked and the door swung open.

They all came in, and Elsa carefully locked the door behind them. Anna led the way to the inner door, and she put her hand on the panel to unlock it. Her print was still recognized, so the door slid open. All of them walked into the living room area to find Belle waiting for them. Laura hesitated briefly before going over to Belle, and with a sob, Belle sank to her knees to take Laura into her arms. The two of them cried together for a while, and the others just let them be.

Franny, in particular, passed the time by going to greet Cornelius. It had been a long time since she had seen her spiky-haired best friend, and she had missed him terribly. He had obviously missed her too, and the two of them got lost in their own little world for a while. Anna noticed and pointed it out to Elsa and Rapunzel, both of whom smiled knowingly. One way or another, they were going to have to convince those two oblivious idiot geniuses that they had been in love with each other for years.

With about half of their party engaged in emotional reunions, the other three went to the couch to sit down and wait. Nieve noticed that her original mistresses were there, so she came over at once, and Anna and Elsa happily played with the little snow cat. Rapunzel got in a few tickles too, and the kitty was the perfect distraction to keep them occupied until everyone else had joined them on the living room couches and chairs. Belle sat on the couch with Laura snuggled up against her, and she looked around gratefully at the women in the room. "Thank you," she said simply.

"You're welcome," Elsa replied sincerely.

Belle looked at Anna for a long time, as if she were making up her mind about something. Finally, she spoke. "There was more information on the drive," Belle said. "Namely, the former Citizen numbers and profiles of everyone who has ever been confirmed to be an Extraordinary." Belle took one more look at Anna and let out a breath. "Knowing that many of our number were Plebes, I ran a cross-check with the data, looking to see if I could find anyone's unknown relatives. Several familial relationships to people in the Rebellion came up, meaning there are or were Extraordinaries related to our people, but most of the relationships were fairly distant. There was only one close match," Belle explained.

"Which was?" Franny prompted.

"One of the DNA profiles was a maternal match to someone in the Philosophy Club," Belle revealed. "According to the DNA and my search, Anna's mother is an Extraordinary."

Anna's eyes grew wide, and she stared at Belle. " _My_ mother?" Anna sputtered incredulously. "You found _my_ mother?"

"Yes, from the DNA it would appear so," Belle confirmed.

"Where…where is she?" Anna asked hesitantly, hoping she was still alive. Elsa automatically put her arms around her Intended at the troubled tone in Anna's voice.

"There is an operational Extraordinary facility in the mountains near Campus," Belle answered. "She is being held there."

Anna took that information in, letting the knowledge that her mother was alive sink in. She started crying, putting her face against Elsa's shoulder. Elsa knew how much Anna had longed to know her mother, even though she now had several surrogate mothers scattered across the State. Elsa cradled Anna, soothing her before turning her attention to Belle. "Do you have her coordinates?" Elsa asked, her voice even.

"I do," Belle confirmed.

Elsa kissed Anna on the forehead, causing the redhead to look up. "I'll go get her for you, my love," Elsa offered.

"I can't ask you to put yourself in danger like that, Elsa, not when Peanut is so close to being born," Anna protested, even though she badly wanted to accept the offer.

"What about if I went with her?" Franny proposed.

"And me too?" Rapunzel added.

Anna looked around at her friends. "You would do that?" she asked.

"Of course we would, Freckles," Franny said with affectionate exasperation.

Anna looked hopeful for a few seconds, but then her face grew stoic. "No," she decided. "I can't endanger you all like that."

"They got me out without a problem," Laura piped up suddenly.

Franny grinned. "Kid's got a point," she pointed out with a smirk.

Anna looked around once more. "Okay," she agreed at last. "But only if you promise to abandon the mission at the first sign of any kind of danger for any of you."

"Sounds like a reasonable compromise," Elsa said. With that, the matter seemed settled, and the conversation turned to planning and general gossip until it was time for bed. Elsa let Marshmallow in, Belle showed Laura to her new room, Franny and Rapunzel took the bedrooms they had used before, and Elsa and Anna went to their bedroom. As they were undressing, Elsa saw Anna's doubt and hesitance were still there, so she went over to her Apprentice. "I promise to come back to you as always, my love. You have done so much for me; please let me do this for you," Elsa pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you because you went chasing after one of my childish dreams, Elsa," Anna stated. "I don't want to lose you because of someone I don't even know."

"You _won't_ lose me," Elsa swore, taking Anna into her arms. "At the first sign of danger, we will be back on the transport and back to Dunbroch."

"Promise?" Anna asked, clutching her shirt.

"With all of my heart," Elsa promised.

Anna smiled and kissed her lover. "Thank you," Anna said softly. "For everything."

"Anything for you, my love," Elsa said warmly, kissing Anna deeply. When the kiss finally broke, they resumed undressing and got into their pajamas. After another quick kiss and the extinguishing of the lights, they both fell asleep. The next morning, Elsa, Franny and Rapunzel left for their mission, and Elsa promised once again to be safe. After they were out of sight, Anna, Laura and Belle went back into the cottage to wait to see what the day would bring.

EEEEEEEE

The Patricians sat in their throne room, the eight of them waiting on the news that the Major would bring. At last he came through the door, and he bowed to them as protocol demanded. "I have news, your Excellencies," he said.

"Well, what is it?" Patrician Scientist asked impatiently.

"The operation was successful, Your Excellencies," he replied. "The Traitors uploaded the information that was planted in the computer systems and were able to locate their comrade and the Extraordinary facility with it. As you predicted, the rescue party did not limit themselves to their one Traitor comrade and instead liberated everyone. The tracking device implanted in the Librarian Traitor's daughter is working, and after a brief stop in Middleton, the device now tracks her to the forest outside of Dunbroch."

"Do you have coordinates?" Patrician Philosopher asked.

"Yes, Your Excellency," the man replied.

Patrician Philosopher chuckled. "Then we put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. Send in the invasion force," he growled, and the man saluted and left.


	7. The Treachery of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for sticking with me and this story. Much love to all of you.

The familiar rolling hills and forests that covered the landscape outside of Campus came into view, and Franny carefully dropped their transport below the detection level of the State's aircraft sensors. It wasn't advisable to fly this low, but Franny was a good pilot, and she skillfully weaved in and out of the obstructions to land them near the coordinates of the presumed Extraordinary camp. When they had disembarked and their craft successfully concealed, the three Rebels set off for the camp.

Unlike the one that had been carefully concealed in the mountains, this camp had been built to stand out and send a message. Razor wire, grey bricks and concrete came together to form a monochromatic and imposing structure that loudly spoke of the oppression, punishment and pain that resided within its walls. Rapunzel, the most kind-hearted of the trio, shivered when she saw it, but Franny's scowl darkened into one of pure hatred, and Elsa's infamous icy gaze crystalized into frigid rage. Franny and Elsa looked at one another, and with a nod of consent, they marched towards the outer wall.

"Wait!" Rapunzel whispered loudly, her voice frantic. "We don't know what their defenses are! You can't just attack it because you are pissed!"

"Says the woman who was captured by Enforcers because she ran into the middle of them _by herself_ ," Franny retorted, not looking back.

"And I was stupid! Very stupid!" Rapunzel pointed out. "Please don't do this!" she pleaded. Neither woman was listening to her, so Rapunzel tried something else. "Elsa!" she called out. "What about Anna? This is _not_ keeping yourself out of danger! Goshen! _You_ promised Anna you'd bring Elsa home to Peanut!"

Elsa's steps faltered at that, as did Franny's, and their anger subsided somewhat. They both took deep breaths and turned back towards Rapunzel. "You're right," Elsa said simply. "Let me see Leader's specs and blueprints." Rapunzel handed them over, and Elsa went to work. Normally, Elsa would have had something like this planned far in advance, but the decision to rescue Anna's mother had been spontaneous, so Elsa had done none of her usual preplanning. Elsa studied the specs and blueprints with her usual attention to detail, and within a few moments, she had found a way. "This way," she directed, guiding her two friends around the side.

A small, hidden grate revealed itself when Elsa moved a particular thorny bush, and Franny took care of the plant by blasting it off of its roots. She also took care of the security camera that was scanning from the corner. When these two things were done, Elsa froze the grate, shattering the brittle metal with ease. She climbed in first, and Franny and Rapunzel followed. After several meters of crawling punctuated by several turns, Elsa stopped. She peered through the grate they had stopped at, and seeing no one, she kicked the grate off and jumped to the floor, stepping out of the way as Franny and Rapunzel did the same.

A quick inspection of the hallway yielded no people, neither prisoners nor guards, so the trio carefully and quietly walked down the hallway. Elsa consulted the map Leader had given them, and after frowning slightly, she led the other two down the hallway to a door. Seeing the security panel, she sliced it open with ice and froze its inner components, making the door slide open. A guard turned around in surprise, but before he could do anything, a thick spray of ice knocked him out cold both literally and figuratively.

"This doesn't look like living quarters," Franny observed wryly.

"It's not," Elsa confirmed. "This is the security room. Belle didn't give us specifics about where Anna's mother might be, so we'll have to look for her. We can't destroy every camera in this place, so taking over this room was just easier."

"No wonder you never got caught," Rapunzel said admiringly. "Less than five minutes inside, and we've taken over the cameras." Elsa shrugged modestly, and Rapunzel grinned. Even when she was being badass, the Ice Queen could still be shy. Rapunzel looked around the room, trying to find anything else that could help them, when she saw a computer terminal. "Hey ladies," she called. "There might be a way to save ourselves some searching," she announced, going over and sitting down. The terminal came to life when she sat down, but with no cuff, it remained locked. Seeing the problem, Franny hoisted the unconscious guard up his feet, and Elsa sent ice under his cuff. It slid off easily, and she handed the cuff to the seated Rapunzel. When the computer sensed the cuff with proper security clearance, it opened up the menu for Rapunzel to use.

Rapunzel took the tablet that Elsa was using for specs and scrolled until she found the information related to Anna's mother. Rapunzel typed the prisoner number into the computer, and within milliseconds, a file popped up on to the screen. Rapunzel accessed the photo, and all three of them were unsurprised to see a redheaded woman looking back at them. She even had the same blue-green eyes that Anna had. From what Elsa, Rapunzel and Franny could see, the only difference between Anna and her mother's appearance were freckles. Where Anna was covered in them, her mother's skin was speckle-free.

Rapunzel clicked another link, and a description of her Extraordinary powers popped up under the picture. "Extraordinary can use her voice to draw people in and force them to do her bidding. Nicknamed 'Siren' by her peers. Attempts to rehabilitate have been unsuccessful, and the preventative cuff was of unexpectedly limited usefulness. After much experimentation, powers were only curtailed by the surgical removal of her vocal cords and voice box," Rapunzel read, stopping with a gasp at the barbarous "treatment" described in the last sentence. Her hand went to her own throat in sympathy, while Franny growled in anger, and Elsa made the room temperature plummet in her rage.

"Bastards," she spat, and the ice slowly started radiating from around her. "Can you heal her if we find her?" she asked Rapunzel in barely-controlled rage.

"I don't see why not," Rapunzel answered after a moment's consideration, and that seemed to calm Elsa down.

"Where are her quarters?" Elsa asked. "The sooner we find her, the sooner we can help her and then get her out of here."

"One second," Rapunzel answered. One more click got them the numbers 1216, so after a quick glance at the blueprints to figure out where that was, the three women left the room. To prevent anyone else from entering, Franny melted the control panel while Elsa froze the door over, and when they were done, they made their way down the hallway.

As they walked, Franny pondered the information about Anna's mother. She thought about Freckles, and Freckles' personality, and suddenly a thought occurred to her. In spite of the somber mood and the seriousness of their mission, Franny couldn't help the small snort of wry amusement that escaped. "What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm wondering if Anna's uncanny ability to make practically everyone and everything fall in love with her instantly is just her personality or is a consequence of being her Extraordinary mother's daughter," Franny explained, and Rapunzel nodded after realizing Franny's point.

"Anna being half-Siren would explain some things," she concurred agreeably.

Elsa, still angry but still listening to the conversation, smiled just a bit in spite of herself and her mood. "There might be some Extraordinary power at work there, but Anna is my Anna regardless of her biology," she stated. "She could charm anyone or anything even if Patrician Scribe was her father."

Evoking the name of the least charming and unfriendliest Patrician got Elsa's point across, and the other two ladies smiled. "True," Rapunzel agreed. They all fell silent after that, but Franny's hypothesis had lifted their spirits, and the mood was a little lighter as they continued to search. They passed by prisoners, but no guards, and like the other facility Elsa and Franny had rescued Rapunzel from, these prisoners were docile and obviously drugged, including the few children Elsa saw. The fact that the children were drugged was disturbing to Elsa, and not just because the bastards had drugged innocent children. It made Elsa wonder why Laura had been lucid when they found her, and her instincts kept telling her something about Laura and Rapunzel's rescue had been off. There was little she could do about it now, but when they had secured Anna's mother and were back on their transport, Elsa was going to contact Belle as soon as possible.

1216 turned out to be a relatively easy living space to find, and Rapunzel used the security guard's cuff to unlock the door. The door slid open as it was supposed to, and the three women walked into the room, only to find a bare bed with no linens and bare walls with no coverings.

"Are you sure this was the right room number?" Elsa demanded, her tone growing tense as her previous unease about Laura collided with her unease about this unexpected development.

"We all saw it, Frosty Pants, so stop asking stupid questions," Franny snapped, growing uneasy herself. "You know this was the right number."

"Then where is she?" Elsa shot back.

"Not here, obviously," Franny retorted shortly, and Elsa glowered at her.

"It looks like no one has been in this room for a while," Rapunzel observed, taking in all of the details. "Then why was this room listed?" she wondered.

"Most likely because you walked right into a trap," a calm voice informed them from the doorway.

The three woman turned to see a lone Enforcer standing just inside the room. He was large and grizzled, obviously older but still muscular and trim. Unexpectedly, his weapon was holstered, and the look he gave them was tinged with curiosity and affection, not malice, so they were confused as to his intentions. "Are you here to arrest us?" Elsa asked, bringing up her hands defensively.

The man smiled with wry sadness. "No, Ice Queen," he said, shaking his head. "I've come to fulfill a long-held promise." He held out a simple brown satchel, and Elsa cautiously took it, opening it up. She drew out a fork first, and she looked at the Enforcer quizzically. "Dinglehopper," he said with an enigmatic smile and little other information. Elsa gave him a look, but didn't reply, instead putting the fork back and continuing her search ultimately revealing more trinkets, along with pictures, a letter and a small music box. Putting everything back, she said nothing but waited for the Enforcer to explain.

"You are looking for the Apprentice's mother, correct?" he asked. "Somehow you found information that told you she was here?"

"Yes," Elsa confirmed.

"Then you are too late; many, many years too late," he said simply. Elsa frowned, her heart aching at the thought of Anna's disappointment. "There was nothing you could do, Ice Queen," the Enforcer assured her. "The Apprentice's mother was taken many years ago. Her name was Ariel, and she was born in Old Atlanta," he offered. "I moved into her neighborhood when I was eight, and she was the only one who wanted to be my friend. I couldn't help falling in love with her, but I was always just her friend. I was her best friend though, and she wanted me to come with her when she went to Campus."

"How did she know she was going to pass the Test?" Franny interjected.

"From the time she was born, Ari could sing, and she sang better than anyone else," the Enforcer replied. "It was a given she was going to be a Plebe. But, like I said, she wanted me with her, so she made me study music too. She made me study day and night for two years. And damned if I didn't pass and go with her. The only problem was that while the Test assigned her to Performing Arts, it assigned me to be an Enforcer. That was okay with her Dad, though; he liked the idea that I could protect her, and he made me promise to do so."

"Then how did she end up here?" Elsa asked, trying not to be unkind.

"Well, she turned twenty-five, and they took her away to fulfill her 'duties'," he said. "Matched her up with some random other Plebe so she could be an incubator for the next generation. But, my Ari never really liked to follow the rules, and she ended up falling completely in love with her baby. Truth be told, I did too." His eyes teared up a little before he found the strength to continue. "Whenever the baby would start moving, Ari would grab my hand," he said haltingly. "I felt her kick and tumble, and oh, how I wished she were mine. And after a while, I loved her so much she did become mine. Mine and Ari's. Neither one of us wanted to give her up. So many times we dreamed of running away, but we just couldn't find a way, and our failure caused Ari to be discovered."

"How?" Rapunzel asked gently.

"The anesthesia they used to knock her out didn't work correctly, and she was awake after she gave birth. She saw her baby, and that was it. She used whatever she had at her disposal to get her baby back, including her powers, but the State still won," he said. "They took the baby away and then banished Ari here. I spent the next two years bribing, sleeping with, and kissing the ass of anyone with power so I could get a transfer to where she was. By the time I got here, they had already figured out that the preventative cuff didn't work. A few months later, she was taken to surgery under the orders of the Plebe that would eventually become Patrician Historian. Once she lost her voice, she lost the will to live, and I lost my Ari. One night, she gave me the satchel and made me promise to give it to her baby; I said no at first, knowing what she was planning, but she refused to let me say no. I eventually agreed, and just like I had suspected, we found her dead in her room the next day. She had hanged herself." He stopped to gather himself, and Rapunzel reached out a comforting hand. He smiled sadly at her, and with a brief sigh continued. "I had no idea how I was going to keep my promise, but then years later, the State feed showed the trial, sentencing and planned execution of an Apprentice," he explained. "I knew the moment I looked at her that she was my Ari's, but it was too late, or so I thought. But we all know how that ended," he said, smiling gratefully at Elsa.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked unexpectedly. "You were born Proletariat; you should have a name."

"Sebastian," the Enforcer answered.

"Come with us, Sebastian," Elsa demanded, using his real name emphatically to separate the man devoted to Anna's mother from the embittered Enforcer he had become. "You lost Ari, but Anna, her daughter; no, Anna, _your_ daughter, is still alive. Not only is she alive, she is expecting _your_ granddaughter, and they both would love to know you. Come with us," she repeated. "Become a part of our family, a part of our world. Help us make sure we make a place where the State doesn't control us."

The world-weary Enforcer looked at her, and it was clear he was struggling with an internal conflict. After many emotions crossed his face, it finally settled into resignation, and he spoke. "No, Ice Queen," he said reluctantly. "Like I said before, you have walked right into a trap. Your information was planted, and the State is coming for you. You need to get out of here as soon as possible, and I need to stay behind to make sure you get back to Ari's girl."

"I will do that regardless if you stay behind or not," Elsa stated coolly but firmly. "I made a promise to Anna, and I will never break that promise. Your sacrifice would be pointless."

Sebastian's face grew stony with his displeasure, and Rapunzel winced at Elsa's bluntness. "What she means to say, Sebastian, is that she, along with our friend Franny here, are pretty powerful Extraordinaries," she explained. "They are really good at getting out of traps. It would mean a lot more to us, and to Anna, if you came with us and became part of our lives."

Sebastian still didn't look convinced, so Elsa tried one last thing. "Here," she said, pulling a piece of paper out from the bodice of her Ice Queen uniform and handing it to Sebastian. "It's the latest picture we have. See if that's enough to convince you to come with us."

Sebastian looked down, and the image of Ari's beautiful unborn granddaughter broke his resolve instantly. "What's her name?" he asked softly.

"Anna and I are still deciding," Elsa answered, "but her nickname is Peanut. It came courtesy of the Physician who told Anna she was pregnant, and it pretty much stuck." Elsa mock-glared at Franny, and Franny grinned.

"What? You know me and my family don't do real names," she protested with a smile. "I had no idea it would last this long."

Sebastian looked up. "I take it you were the Physician?" he asked drolly.

"Yeah," Franny confirmed. "I used to be the Patricians' personal Physician. Anna was a high-profile prisoner, so I treated her too. Then they tried to execute Frosty Pants, and I had to out myself as an Extraordinary. Stuff led to other stuff, and now I'm here," she shrugged.

"I see," Sebastian said noncommittally. He handed the picture back to Elsa, and she tucked it back in its place. "I would like to meet Anna and Peanut," he decided, allowing himself to hope for the first time in a very long time.

"I thought you might," Elsa said with a satisfied smile, shouldering the brown satchel that Sebastian has given her. "Now let's get out of here."

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

In a faux-dilapidated cottage deep in the woods of Dunbroch, Belle was having one of the happiest days she could ever remember having. Her daughter was finally by her side, and together they were exploring and learning all about what Belle did as Leader. Laura was interested in all of it, which pleased Belle to no end, and hours passed at Belle's console with the two of them talking and enjoying each other's company. Anna and Cornelius would add to the conversation here and there, and it was all so warm and familial that Belle hoped that it would never end.

After lunch, Anna went to take a nap on the couch. Peanut was still making sleep fitful for her, so she was hoping to get at least a few minutes of rest to help out her exhaustion. Just as she lay down though, Cornelius' console started to beep. It wasn't a pleasant beep; in fact, it sounded a great deal like an alarm. Anna sat up in concern, and about the same time, Belle stood up from her console and went over to investigate the beep.

"What is it, Hacker?" she asked.

"Our sensors are detecting massive energy signatures entering the outskirts of Northeast airspace, Leader," he answered, typing. "The signatures are identical to the State's largest troop and artillery carriers."

"Check out our video feeds from Campus," Belle ordered. "See if they've moved anything."

Cornelius did as he was asked, and much to Belle's consternation, the video feed of the military complex showed the aircraft hangar was completely empty. "Open the air traffic control systems," Belle said. "See if the signatures belong to the carriers, and see what their flight pattern is."

Cornelius nodded, typing and clicking furiously. A few seconds later, he had some answers. "They are carriers, their flights originated on Campus, and their current trajectory puts them over the Woodcarver's hut in approximately sixty minutes," he said, quiet alarm implicit in every word he spoke.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked in concern.

Belle stared at Cornelius' screen for a moment, and then her shoulders slumped. "They've finally found us," she concluded quietly. "With the amount of man and weapon power those things hold, not only are they coming, they are coming to destroy us."

"But how?" Anna asked, her arms instinctively surrounding Peanut in a protective embrace. "And what are we going to do?"

"How indeed," Belle mused, her eyes circling the cottage until her eyes fell on the one person who had never been to the cottage before and who had only just escaped State custody. The mother in her hoped it wasn't true, but the realist in her knew that it would be just like the State to use her own daughter against her. "Laura," she asked in the calmest voice she could muster, "did anything unusual happen at the facility before Miss Elsa and Miss Franny found you?"

Laura looked at her mother, and her newfound happiness crumpled and horror took its place as she realized why Belle was asking her that. _She_ was the reason the State knew where the Rebellion headquarters were; she was being used by them to destroy everything she had come to love. Laura swallowed, trying to keep the tears away. She needed to answer her mother, because it might be the only way she could help. Laura thought, and she realized that there were two things. "They stopped giving me drugs," she said. "After they gave me a shot of something."

"Where did they inject you?" Belle asked, coming over to her.

Laura indicated a place on her neck. "Right here," she said, pointing right behind her ear.

Belle grabbed her tricorder and scanned the area. Nothing showed up to begin with, but Belle knew it would be hidden from normal medical scans. The State wasn't _that_ stupid. She changed frequencies and scan parameters, and a signal started to register with the device. Within seconds, the machine had identified it as a homing/tracking signal. Belle cursed and scowled, but after she saw the fearful look on Laura's face, she softened her expression and went to grab another piece of equipment. She directed its emitter towards the area under Laura's skin and pushed the button, causing it the tracking signal to die instantly. When Belle turned to put the device away, Laura shrunk back, sitting on the couch and cowering in fear. She brought her knees up to her chest and started sobbing, rocking herself back and forth in her grief.

"Mama, I'm sorry," she cried. "I never meant to put any of you in danger. If you want to leave, I'll stay. I'll use my powers, and I'll keep you safe. Please don't hate me, Mama."

Even with as angry and distraught as she was, the sheer terror in her daughter's voice caught Belle's undivided attention. She gave the device to Cornelius and quickly went to the couch, sitting down beside her daughter. Laura tried to pull away, but Belle would have none of it, and she firmly pulled Laura into a hug. "None of this is your fault, Laura," Belle whispered as Laura sobbed into her chest. " _None_ of it. They wanted to get me, so they used you; it's what they do, and it's been what they've done since they came to power. There was nothing you could have done to prevent _any_ of it."

"But I put you in danger, Mama," Laura protested, still crying. "And I put Miss Anna and Peanut and Mr. Cornelius in danger too."

"But see, sweetie, you really haven't," Belle said reassuringly, thinking logically now that the initial shock had passed. "We have been preparing for the State to find us ever since we built this place. You leading them here changed a few things, that's true, and now I think we are going to move a little faster than I planned, but I know the State too well, and I always knew they would find us, even way out here."

"So you aren't mad?" Laura asked meekly.

"Mad at them, baby, but never at you," Belle answered, wrapping her daughter up in a tight hug.

"So what's the plan?" Anna asked, coming to sit down on the other side of Belle.

"I need to send a communication out to all of our generals," Belle said decisively. "If they have sent the majority of their forces up here, then Campus is as ill-defended as it will ever be, and we need to launch our attack on it now. They want to bring the fight here, but we are going to bring it to them instead. As soon as I send that message, we are evacuating. Without the Ice Queen here, I need to get you someplace safe so she doesn't kill me. Laura will join you, and then Cornelius and I will join the Generals on Campus."

At the mention of Elsa, Anna's face grew thoughtful. "Do think the information about my mother was a part of the plan?" she asked hesitantly. "Did the State plan for Elsa and me to be separated?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Belle said, and she frowned regretfully when Anna's face fell. "But we'll have to see," Belle backtracked hastily. "I definitely want to talk to Jane about where she got her information. We also need to contact the rescue party as soon as we possibly can."

Anna nodded, and Belle offered her a small smile of reassurance. She gave Laura one last squeeze and then got up from the couch, moving quickly to her computer station. She sent out the emergency alert signal, and within seconds, all of her General's faces popped up on the screen. "Good evening, everyone, I have some news. Some of you will welcome it; others will not," Belle said, her face stoic and determined. "The State used my daughter Laura and her rescue to ascertain the location of the Woodcarver's Hut. The tracking device located in her has been deactivated, but the State had ample time to determine our coordinates. As this very moment, an invasion force of considerable proportions has been detected as moving toward the area of the cottage."

Belle gave everyone a moment to digest that information before she continued. "Obviously, we will not stay here to be slaughtered, and the size of the force headed here gives us a rare opportunity as the Campus defenses will have to be considerably diminished," she stated. Belle looked at every one of her Generals, and she saw the light of understanding dawn in each of their eyes. "I am proposing that we take this opportunity and launch a full-scale attack on Campus. Each of you will bring most of your troops to the attack, leaving only a small defensive force behind to guard against unexpected State attacks. With the depleted forces on Campus, I believe this represents our best opportunity to gain our freedom," Belle concluded. "Are there any objections?"

Her Generals took a moment to consider, and Belle would have expected nothing less from such intelligent, thoughtful people. Then one by one, they gave their answers, and to a person, there were absolutely no objections. "Dunbroch is with you, Leader," Fergus said proudly.

"The South is with you, Leader," Eli stated immediately after.

"The Rockies are with you, Leader," Kim followed.

"California is with you, Leader," Fa Zhu assured her.

"As the representative of General Elsa, I say that Arendelle is with you, Leader," Kristoff concluded.

"Then we are agreed," Belle declared. "Please prepare your troops. Cornelius and I will be in contact." Everyone nodded and signed off.

With that done, Belle stood up. "Pack a few things and find your 'big kitty'," she told Anna. "We need to be out of here as fast as we can." Anna nodded and went off to her and Elsa's bedroom.

EEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa, Franny, Rapunzel and Sebastian moved through the corridors of the Extraordinary facility, opening doors and freeing people as they went. Ice, plasma or the security clearance of a longtime Enforcer worked wonders, and the doors stood little chance. At last they got to the entryway, and Sebastian put in the correct code to make the door slide open. The door did as he asked of it, but instead of opening up to freedom, the door opened up to reveal a squadron of heavily-armed Enforcers.

"Well, well, well," a pompous voice oozed. "The brilliant Ice Queen _was_ stupid enough to fall in the State's trap after all." A redheaded Enforcer with pronounced sideburns came to the front, and it was obvious that he was the squadron's Commander. He also looked familiar to all of them in a way that was troubling. "Your Apprentice slipped through my fingers because of your damnable cat and those freaks she calls friends, but you will not be so lucky," he snarled.

Elsa stilled, and the stone-cold visage of the Ice Queen slipped into place. "You were the Enforcer that killed Ray," she realized, her emotions carefully concealed. "You tried to kill Marshmallow, but you killed Ray instead. You devastated my Apprentice and caused her more pain than a wonderful person like her ever deserved." Elsa's hands came up then, and it was only the quick thinking of Rapunzel that spared the Enforcer's life.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail for killing Ray?" she asked, distracting Elsa before she could freeze him solid.

"Well, yes, but with the war, good officers are few and far between," the Enforcer answered. "The Patricians decided that one insignificant life was more than a fair trade to have a commander that had captured the Apprentice."

"Almost captured," Franny mockingly corrected. "Until her _cat_ kicked your ass."

The Enforcer scowled and stepped up to Franny. Franny stepped up to meet him, but a body stepped between them before they could engage one another. The Enforcer commander stopped in surprise at who it was, but then surged forward again. "Stand down, Captain," he ordered.

"No," Sebastian replied succinctly, standing his ground. "Not until you answer my questions. Did you try to capture the Apprentice? Did you kill her friend and cause her pain?"

"What business is it of yours?" the Enforcer said dismissively.

"It is _every_ business of mine," Sebastian replied menacingly. "Did you hurt the Apprentice?"

"No, I arrested a Traitor and eliminated the man who was trying to prevent that arrest," the Enforcer stated coldly.

Sebastian glowered, and all of his anger and bitterness at what the State had done to him focused itself on the Enforcer commander who with his words became a living symbol of its oppression. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian had un-holstered his weapon, and before anyone could stop him, he shot the Enforcer commander point-blank in his skull, causing blood and cerebral tissue to soak the Enforcers behind him. "No one hurts Ari's daughter," he seethed. "No one."

Everyone excepting Sebastian, both the Enforcers and the rescue party, froze in shock at the unexpectedly violent outburst. Elsa was the first to recover, and she instantly constructed an ice wall between the Enforcer squadron and herself, her comrades and the mortally-wounded Enforcer commander. "Try to heal him," she requested of Rapunzel quietly. "Not for his sake, but for Sebastian's." Rapunzel nodded and started singing, but even with her tears, it was no use. Sebastian's shot had been instantly fatal, and Rapunzel's powers were unable to resurrect.

At the sad shake of her head, Sebastian seemed to snap out of his rage. He looked at the dead Enforcer, and a brief moment of regret passed over his face before it hardened back into resolute non-emotion. This scum had hurt Ari's daughter; he would never be sorry for exacting his revenge. It was just the part of Sebastian that was still the most human that wished he had chosen another way.

A clamor from the other side of the ice wall let the rescue party know that the Enforcers had snapped out of their shock as well. "The only way to free this facility is to engage the Enforcers," Elsa said, looking at everyone.

"Then drop the wall, Frosty Pants," Franny replied. "We can take them."

"Try not to kill," Elsa requested, and everyone, including Sebastian, nodded. Elsa held up her hands and the wall disappeared. True to Franny's prediction, though, one squadron was no match for the Ice Queen and her companions, and the battle was won with only marginal effort and minimal time.

The rescue party gathered up all of the prisoners, and some of them started to come out of their drug-induced stupor. Elsa left them in the care of Rapunzel, Franny and Sebastian as she left the facility to return to their vehicle to call Tiana. Their transport wasn't big enough for all of the prisoners that they had freed, and Elsa needed at least one more large ship from the closest base to get them safely away from there.

"El!" Tiana exclaimed as her face came into view. "Thank the Pillars! We have been trying to reach you for a while!"

"What's going on, Tiana?" Elsa asked, alarmed.

"The State bastards used Laura to find Leader," Tiana informed her. "They sent a huge invasion force up to the Woodcarver's Hut. After Leader got everyone's agreement, she ordered all of the militias to attack and invade Campus."

"Where's Anna?" Elsa said immediately.

"She, Leader and everyone else in the cottage evacuated. Last I heard, Ginger is on her way to a safe house, and Leader and Hacker will be joining us the Campus attack," Tiana answered.

Elsa frowned, thinking. "If you have a man to spare, please send him or her to my coordinates with a large transport," she said. "We'll leave someone here to make sure the prisoners we've liberated get someplace safe. The rest of us will come to Campus and help, but I need to find out where Anna is."

"Leader is out of communication range right now, El," Tiana said carefully. "But, I will do everything I can to make sure we know where Ginger is. In the meantime, you know Leader will do everything to keep your girls safe."

"I know, but it doesn't make being away from them when all this is happening any easier," Elsa stated, her nightmare chasing itself round and round in her head.

"I know, El, I know," Tiana said soothingly, seeing the subtle panic on her friend's face. "We will find Anna as soon as possible. I'll get a transport departing to your location right now, and after that's done, I'm heading to Campus myself. I'll keep trying to contact Leader, though."

"Thanks, Tee," Elsa said gratefully.

"What else are best friends for, sugar?" Tiana said with an affectionate smile. "Keep in touch, and I'll let you know how it goes." Elsa smiled briefly and cut off the transmission.

On the way back to the rest of the group, Elsa did her best not to let her fear and panic overtake her. Anna and Peanut being anywhere near a potential battle terrified her, and it was only the knowledge that panicking would accomplish nothing that kept Elsa from losing her shit completely. Rapunzel, ever empathetic and intuitive, saw Elsa's distress as soon as she walked in the door. "What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Tiana told me that the State found the Woodcarver's Hut using Laura, and Belle ordered all militias to attack Campus," Elsa summarized. "Anna is in route to somewhere, but no one can contact her right now."

Franny and Rapunzel instantly saw the issue. "So, what's the plan?" Franny asked.

"Someone needs to wait here for the transport Tiana is sending," Elsa answered. "The rest of us are going to Campus, and I am most likely deserting the moment I find out where Anna is if she's not safe."

"Well, doy," Franny responded. "But Leader will keep her and Peanut safe. Who's going to stay behind?"

"I will," Sebastian said. "I know this facility better than anyone, and I can make sure that it is completely evacuated. I also know how to destroy it when we leave."

"But you need to meet Anna," Rapunzel protested.

"When the people here are safe, I will find a way to join the battle," he assured her. "And I will meet her when we are victorious."

They all looked at each other, and by common consent, they all agreed this was the best plan. Elsa concentrated for a bit, and then handed Sebastian a small ice medallion. "Show this to the person flying the transport," she said. "It will let them know that you are a friend."

Sebastian took it before clasping Elsa's hand. "Good luck, Ice Queen," he said.

"To you as well," she said, returning the clasp. After removing his hand and briefly touching the brown satchel resting at Elsa's hip, Sebastian shook hands with Franny and Rapunzel. Rapunzel supplemented her handshake with a hug, and after she had let Sebastian go, the three women left the facility and headed for their vehicle.


	8. The Call of the Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two more chapters to go after this. Thank you so much for still reading after all this time.

Wave One – The South

Eli took a deep breath after Leader ended her transmission, glancing at Eudora as he did so. He was sure the look on her face mirrored his own; in those eyes he knew so well, he could see fear, but also a resoluteness and hope that they might finally be able to have their freedom. "I do believe it is time to muster the Southern Army, General," Eudora stated, and Eli nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I do believe you are right as always, Governor," he replied with a respectful incline of his head, and he opened up the COM link to his colonels and other officers.

At his command, the troops started to scramble, starting with his daughters. Tiana went to find Lottie and Lilly Belle, and after a short conversation consisting mostly of "you had better come back to us", Tiana kissed her wife and baby daughter and went to muster her troops. As she sat at the command center, the call from the Ice Queen had come in, and Tiana reluctantly told her best friend that Anna was out of communication range. Elsa has understandably panicked in her quiet, understated way, but Tiana promised to find out and relay any information she could get on Ginger. That seemed to placate Elsa, so Tiana cut off the call, sent in an order for a transport to the State facility, and then got herself to the transport center herself. Her ship was waiting for her, with her soldiers assembled, and she saluted them all as she came on board. They all saluted back, and one of her newest soldiers used the wind she controlled to shut the door.

All over the hangar, officers and soldiers scurried into the room and onto their transports, and as they came in, there were many somber and heartfelt goodbyes. Ralph said a tearful goodbye to Vanellope, and Felix kissed his brave, statuesque wife with a melancholy pride. After he tenderly adjusted her eyepatch, Calhoun smiled at him, and he sadly smiled back as she and Ralph made their way to their transports. Felix took Vanellope's hand, and they moved out of the way, but they did not leave the hanger until the transport doors had closed and their loved ones were out of sight.

The builder and the little girl turned to leave, but they were encouraged to stay when two older ladies joined them to watch the soldiers assemble and depart. One was blind, with a snake wrapped around her neck, and the other was one of the recent transplants from Corona, a woman who was somehow only known as Bibbidi. As they watched the soldiers, all four of them wished they could help more, but all of them knew this is where they were needed and where they could do the most good. After a few minutes, Eli came in with his people, his aide de camp Travis, his lieutenant Louis, and his pilot Naveen. Governor Eudora and Eugene were also with that group, but while Eugene joined Eli in walking towards the command shuttle, Eudora stayed behind, knowing her place was in Old New Orleans with her people. She blew Eli a kiss, and he smiled at her as the door shut.

With the General for the South in his craft and ready to go, the order to depart was given, and the hangar doors opened. The command craft taxied out first, taking off as soon as it had left the building. All of the other transports followed, and the small group in the hangar watched every last one until the hangar was completely empty. When the hangar was devoid of any craft, the people remaining smiled at each other with a mix of pride and sadness before they left, all of them hoping beyond hope that victory would be with them and their soldiers and they would see their loved ones again.

Wave Two – Dunbroch

"First and Second Battalions! Follow the Governor!" Fergus bellowed. "The rest of you lot, board your transports immediately and prepare to take off on my signal!" A hearty "Aye, Sir!" answered him, the loudest from his daughter that stood but a few feet away from him. He smiled at Merida with a fierce pride, and she nodded back before mustering her soldiers and heading towards her transport. Along the side, Geppetto gave Pinocchio a quick hug before the teenager joined his redheaded commander. Geppetto looked after his only son wistfully before leaving for the uncertainty of his empty cottage.

When the door opened to the hangar opened, Fergus gave the signal, and most of the craft within took off. Two transports remained behind for the Governor and the troops she commanded. They would be joining the others in time, but first they had a mission that Elinor felt duty-bound to carry out. After the transports left, Elinor closed the main hanger door and led her troops out through the personnel entrance. Land-based craft waited for them, and they all piled in the vehicles in a well-trained, organized fashion. Elinor took the lead, and she drove her craft out into the woods of Dunbroch, making a path for the other vehicles to follow. When they had driven as far as they could, Elinor stopped her vehicle and ordered her troops to disembark. The other transports followed suit, and now they were once again on foot, she led them deeper and deeper into the woods. When a dilapidated building came into view, Elinor ordered her soldiers to halt and hide themselves in the trees surrounding the building.

As her troops got themselves into position, Elinor reflected how bad of an idea this defense of the cottage most likely was. It wasn't like Leader and the others were actually in there; they had evacuated almost an hour ago. True, there was some equipment that might be worth protecting, but everything Leader and the Rebellion did was stored virtually, so no information or data of import would be destroyed if the cottage were to be razed.

But, Elinor knew the history of the Woodcarver's Hut, and that knowledge somehow overruled logic. So much hope and care that had gone into the construction of that building. It had been built to headquarter a rebellion, and it had fulfilled that purpose. But, in addition to that, it had given sanctuary to two of the biggest human catalysts that the Rebellion had ever known, and witnessed the miraculous circumstances that caused the third catalyst to exist. It was an important piece of the State's new history that needed to be preserved.

Even still, Elinor thought, this defense was, as the Ice Queen might say, ill-advised, and the only reason that Fergus had allowed it was because it was a legitimate way to misdirect the invading army. If they saw the cottage being defended, then the hope was the Enforcers would think that Leader was still within and there wasn't a massive, coordinated invasion of Campus going on. Even a few minutes of distraction would help out the invasion, and this, rather than history or sentiment, convinced Fergus to put his wife and her troops in danger. It was a danger that they were trying to mitigate by hiding themselves in the cover of the trees, and by planning to retreat the instant it was apparent their defenses were failing. Elinor might have been sentimental about the cottage, but she wasn't stupid, and she wasn't going to have her battalions slaughtered for a building.

The roar of flying aircraft invaded the skies above them, and though they couldn't see anything through the trees, Elinor's forces knew the State had arrived. The Rebellion's vehicles had a different hum, and Fergus would have been far past the forest by now anyway. Everyone's grip on their weapons tightened as the anticipation set in, and they all waited uneasily until the sound of marching feet could be heard. Elinor's more battle-ready form was her ursine one, but she needed to have speech capabilities to lead her troops. So she remained human, and when the first lines of the State Enforcers became visible through the trees, she gave her orders. "Fire!" she yelled. "Attack them with everything that you have!"

At her cry, weapons started discharging all around her, and the enemy lines began to fall. Just as quickly, though, the Enforcers started to return fire, and her soldiers were forced to duck behind their trees. The volley lasted for several minutes, and her troops were successfully thinning out the Enforcer ranks, until a tank lumbered through the woods, aiming its massive cannon towards the thicket of trees that contained her soldiers. Such a blast would be devastating, and Elinor didn't even pause to think. She turned into her bear form, her clothes ripping seam to seam from her body as the stitching yielded to her feral girth. With a roar, she tore her way through the Enforcers to reach the tank, her massive claws gouging the metal deeply as she scaled the front of the armored vehicle. With another roar, she tore open the hatch as though it were the pop-top lid to a vegetable can, and with a swipe and grasp of her massive paw, the two occupants of the tank found themselves lifted out of the cockpit and thrown against a tree.

Thinking fast, Elinor quickly returned to being human and slipped through the open hatch, ignoring her nudity in favor of turning the Enforcers' cannon against them. After a few blasts, the Enforcers nearest her position retreated and regrouped, waiting for one of their other artillery units to challenge her. Elinor's soldiers pressed their advantage and kept firing, as did Elinor, and the net effect was that the Enforcer troops were driven further and further back from the Woodcarver's Hut. Slowly but surely, the Rebels marched them back, until another Enforcer tank made its way to the front and started opening fire on Elinor's tank.

When the onslaught started making her massive tank shudder, Elinor knew it was time to abandon ship. She put all of the tank's weapons to their automatic repeat firing setting, and she climbed out of the tank. In a flash, she was a bear once more, and she jumped from the tank, slashing and pummeling any Enforcer that dared come near her. Her tank's weapons kept most of the Enforcers at bay, though, and she quickly rejoined her forces, using her paws to indicate that they should fall back to the safety of the deeper trees. They did as she ordered, and she followed them, setting herself up in a defensive position just in front of her ranks.

From their positions Elinor and her troops could hear the Enforcers yelling, trying to get the traitorous tank under control as they tried to follow the Rebels back into the woods. After a few minutes, the sound of the tank's weapons finally stopped, and Elinor and her soldiers tensed, knowing that the Enforcers would once again be marching towards their position. Much to their surprise, however, the shouts that filtered through the woods were orders of retreat rather than advance, and it didn't take them long to realize that the State must now know of the Rebellion's plans to invade Campus. Their suspicions were confirmed when after a few minutes more they heard the hum of Enforcer transports taking to the skies.

Elinor's soldiers let out a small cheer at their successful defense of the Woodcarver's Hut, but it was subdued, all of them knowing that those Enforcers were going back to Campus to engage their comrades. Bear Elinor looked around, wanting to turn back into her human form to celebrate with them and give orders, but she hesitated, knowing she would be naked if she did so. Two of the soldiers nearest her realized what the problem was, so one of them, the man, took off his uniform top and offered it to his commander, while the second, a woman, took off her pants and offered those as well. Elinor took them gratefully, and she quickly turned human and got dressed.

"Well done, First and Second Battalions!" she said in a loud voice, and a cheer rose up. "But now we have to get back to the hangar and get to Campus. If those Enforcers are going back, the rest of our comrades will need our help."

"Aye, Governor!" they shouted as one, and they scrambled for their ground transports. They reached the hangar as soon as they could get there, and Elinor formally handed over control of Dunbroch to her and Fergus most trusted advisor, Lord Macintosh. She and her troops boarded the remaining ships, proud of what they had accomplished and hoping they could help even more when they got to Campus.

Wave Three – Arendelle

After Belle's call, Kuzco and Kristoff took a long look at each other and nodded. Kristoff marched out to meet his temporary troops, and Kuzco went to inform and reassure the people of Arendelle. Neither man was the person that the people of Arendelle wanted leading them at such a crucial moment, and both of them knew it and shared that opinion. Both Kuzco and Kristoff wished that Elsa and Anna were here so that the powerful Ice Queen could command her devoted troops, and the beloved Apprentice could lead her devoted constituents. But, the reality was that both women were absent, and in their absence, Kristoff and Kuzco were going to do the best they could. That started with putting the leadership of Arendelle into the hands of the best and most trusted people they knew.

"But neither Al nor I are fit to be in charge of anything!" Synni protested. "He's a Fisherman and I am a Seamstress!"

"And your daughter was an Architect," Kuzco countered. "She is still one of the best generals of the Rebellion."

"She is also scarily brilliant, and an Extraordinary to boot," Synni retorted. "Al is neither of those things, nor am I."

"Well, she had to get it from somewhere," Kuzco replied tartly. "And I was just an Office Assistant. According to the Test, I was barely smart enough to be a Plebe. But, I still became a Governor." Kuzco took a deep breath and looked Synni in the eyes. "I know this isn't ideal," he admitted, "but the people of Arendelle trust you both, probably more than they trust either Kristoff or I. That trust is essential to the People right now. And I wasn't joking; Elsa's brilliance and charisma didn't appear out of nowhere, so I know that you and Al have it in you. Besides, Arendelle is isolated, frigidly-cold and protected by hundreds, if not thousands of massive, belligerent snow-creatures. They will protect you and the people of Arendelle until Elsa and Anna come back. I only ask this of you because I can't leave if Arendelle doesn't have a leader, and I need to leave if I am going to help the people who have become my family," he concluded.

Synni frowned at him, and Kuzco could see Elsa's glare in that face. It made him shiver slightly. Finally, though, her face relaxed, and Synni sighed. "All right," she said quietly. "I'll tell Al he suddenly became a general." Kuzco gave her a quick hug of thanks, and she held him affectionately before she swatted him away. "You had better bring both of my daughters and my granddaughter home. Do you understand me?" she asked Kuzco sternly.

"Perfectly, Governor," Kuzco said, bowing his head respectfully. Synni rolled her eyes at him and left the room. Kuzco followed, and they ran into Al, who had just come from the barracks under Kristoff's orders. Al looked at his wife's unhappy face. "What's going on, Synni?" he asked uneasily.

"Congratulations, Al. You are now General for the militia of Arendelle," Synni replied sarcastically.

Al's eyebrows went up. "I am?" he questioned. At Synni's sharp nod, his face grew thoughtful before it widened out into a grin. "Okay, then," he said good-naturedly.

Kuzco chuckled, and Synni looked at her husband like he had gone slightly nuts. "I just told you that you were in charge of the entire militia and your response is 'Okay, then?'" she asked in disbelief.

Al shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to be in charge of the actual militia, Syn," he pointed out. "The best fighters are going to Campus. I'm going to be in charge of the old people like myself who are better off being here, and those massive snow-whatevers who won't even listen to what I say because I'm not Elsa. I'm just keeping her seat warm until Shneyele comes back, and I suspect I'm only doing that because the people here trust me as a local and respect me for being Shneyele's papa. I expect you're our new Governor, then?" he asked, still completely relaxed.

"Um, yes," Synni confirmed, still slightly mystified that Al was so sanguine about leading their entire territory.

"Then we should go tell the people so that our troops can leave," he decided, Kuzco nodded his assent and started walking towards the doors that led to the outdoor area where the people had congregated. Synni and Alfred followed, but Synni walked slowly so that they fell behind a bit.

"How are you so calm about all this?" she asked her husband.

"I know Elsa is coming home," Al said simply, his absolute faith in his daughter easily apparent. "And she _will_ come home with Anna and Peanut. We are just caretakers, Syn; we just need to be here and do this for our girls now, and then we will have done what we needed to for them and the Rebellion."

Synni considered his words for a moment before she reached over and kissed him. "I love you so much," she said with a loving smile.

Al smiled back. "Of course you do; otherwise you couldn't have put up with me all these years," he joked.

"So true," Synni responded wryly as they followed Kuzco out the door.

At Kuzco's announcement, the crowd roared, both at the news that the Rebellion was invading Campus and at the news that Synni and Al were to be their new Governor and General, respectively. A flurry of activity followed, and after everyone was set, Synni and Alfred said a quick goodbye to Kristoff, Kuzco, Pacha and Kronk. Left behind in Arendelle was a very unhappy Kevin, who had wanted to be taken to wherever Anna was so that she could protect her and Peanut. Even after Kuzco explained she would probably melt if she left the cold temperatures of Arendelle, Kevin remained stubborn in her desire to be with and protect Anna, and it was only when Kristoff promised to bring Anna back, and Synni asked Kevin to be her personal bodyguard that the snow giant relented very reluctantly.

With the snow giant pacified, everyone went to their ships, and when the ships took to the skies, the Arendelle militia became another wave of Rebels on their way to fight for their collective freedom. Synni, Alfred and the people of Arendelle watched them go, wishing them Pillars-speed as they went.

Wave Four – Middleton

Goshen-Possibles were, as a general rule, fairly easygoing individuals. True, they were all incredibly intelligent and sarcastic, but, they were also very friendly and willing to see every side to an issue. Of course, there was always one or two hotheads among their numbers; of the current living members, this designation belonged to Franny, she of the very short temper and eviscerating tongue. But her mother Kim and her sisters Mim and Lilly were not quick to anger, unless of course, someone was trying to hurt them or their own.

So, when Kim and Ronni had heard about how Laura had been a plant, the first thing that occurred to them both was that the Rebellion had been set up, and that meant that everything that had happened on that rescue mission was now suspect. They continued the discussion with their daughters as they mustered the troops, and following the logical outcome, it stood to reason that the Enforcers that had joined them were also suspect. Wendy was too sweet, too naïve, and too much in love with Peter to really be a suspect, but Nancy and Jane were older and much more worldly-wise. Of the two, only Jane had been the one to give them information, and that information had led to a mission that had separated the Ice Queen and her Apprentice while at the same time putting the Ice Queen, and by extension, Franny, out of communications range at a very critical time. When Kim, Lilly and Mim realized that Jane had probably set them up and put Franny, not to mention Elsa and Rapunzel, two other people they had grown to love, in mortal danger, the part of them all that belonged to the supervillain side of the family took over. Three sets of fists lit up in green plasma, and before Ronni could stop them, her wife and daughters growled in unison and set off at a dead run.

Jane paced uneasily around her bunk, taking in the quiet in the barracks as she hesitantly gathered her things. The call to muster had been loud and widespread, and the well-trained Middleton soldiers had jumped up and run at the call. Jane, however, held back, not knowing if she would be welcome. Everyone had been cordial, there was still an undercurrent of distrust she sensed from those around her that prevented her from knowing whether she was truly a part of the Rebellion or not. The military woman in her completely understood her hosts' hesitation, but she wanted so much to be a part of their fight against the State. It offered freedom, and a life with John away from the State, and Jane would give anything to help.

Just as Jane wondered whether or not she should leave, the door crashed open, banging against the wall with violence. Jane looked that way in alarm, and her fear grew when she saw General Kim striding towards her with two other women in tow. The hands of all three were glowing a bright green, and they all wore expressions of a determined anger that Jane realized, with a sinking heart, were directed towards her. Before she had time to react or even think about what she might have done, the three were upon her, and within seconds, they had backed her up against the nearest wall with no way for her to escape.

"Why did you betray us?" Kim asked in a growl.

"What?" Jane choked out, the heat from the plasma coming very near to her face. "I, I helped your daughter and her friends escape. Then, I gave you all of the information that I had."

"Yes, you let the little girl who led the State straight to where our headquarters was escape," Kim agreed, "and then you gave us information that most likely led my daughter straight into a trap and separated the Ice Queen and her Apprentice when they needed each other most. What did the State offer? I thought you loved an Extraordinary. What was in it for you?"

"I _do_ love John," Jane protested, her voice and eyes pleading. "I was trying to help because I want to be with him. I swear I had no idea that Laura was involved or that some of the information I gave you was false. Please, you must believe me."

Mim picked up on the phrasing immediately. "Some?" she questioned, her hands lowering a bit. "How do you know that all of what you gave us wasn't a lie?"

"I have been collecting that information for _years_ ," Jane answered. "I've been collecting long before the State even had any idea of the Rebellion or an Ice Queen. That information couldn't have deliberately false because the State wasn't trying to trap anyone at the time."

"Which information?" Lilly asked, her hands lowering like her sister's had.

"Well, most of it," Jane admitted. "Probably most importantly, the information about the Great Destruction and its true cause."

"What did you gather recently?" a new voice asked calmly, and all four women turned to see Governor Ronni had caught up with her family and was now behind them. She glared critically at said family for a few seconds. "All of you, turn off your plasma this instant," she chastised. "I would expect this sort of behavior from Franny, but not you three. You all know this is not how we do things around here, and I am very ashamed of all three of you." Her wife and daughters looked at the ground in shame, and their plasma extinguished.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Kim mumbled. "I'm only worried about Franny and everything else. I overreacted."

"Yes, you did," Ronni agreed. "We need to let Jane explain herself first." She looked pointedly at Jane, and Jane took her cue to start talking.

"The most recent information I added was about the rest of the Extraordinary facilities," she said, answering Ronni's question. "Even though I was second-in-command, I wasn't first-in-command, so even with my security clearance there were things I wasn't privy to. The actual number and location of all of the facilities, along with the number and identity of the people they held, was something that I had never been able to ascertain. I was so ecstatic when that information became available recently, and I was too happy and excited to consider the fact that it had been revealed for nefarious purposes. My only thought was that if I could get the information out, we could finally free all those people who were like my John, imprisoned for just being themselves."

Everything about her body language said she was sincere, and all of the Goshen-Possibles, even the three that had been threatening her, were now inclined to believe her. Still, they had to be cautious, so Kim made a decision. "It seems like you are telling the truth," she allowed, and Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "But, I still don't know if I trust you enough to have you in my army. Ronni and I have already decided that she should stay here to defend Middleton in case things go wrong, so you will stay here in Middleton with the Governor. You will become her Assistant, and if you prove yourself to her, we will consider this matter closed. If you do _anything_ that causes her or anyone else to be betrayed to the State, I will have no mercy. Is that clear?" she asked.

"Crystal," Jane declared. "But what of John?"

"He has volunteered to fight," Kim replied. "He will be leaving with us in a few minutes."

Jane nodded, letting that sink in. After a moment, she spoke. "Thank you for your magnanimity, General and Governor," she said, addressing both Kim and Ronni. "If our positions were reversed, I am not sure I could have treated you so fairly. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you know my loyalty is genuine, and that I truly belong among your numbers," she promised.

"I'm sure you will, Assistant," Ronni said warmly, and Jane gave her a small smile of thanks.

With the conflict settled for now, the important business of joining the invasion took over. Kim and Ronni shared a tender goodbye before Kim went off to be a General, and Ronni held two of her three girls close before she sent them away to be soldiers. All of the Extraordinaries who had been rescued from the mountain facility, including Tarzan, Peter and Giselle, joined them, but the Enforcers, Wendy and Nancy, stayed behind with Ronni, all of them feeling they better served the Rebellion in Middleton. After the lovers bid each other goodbye, the Extraordinaries boarded their transports that immediately took to the air to make their way towards Campus.

Wave Five – California

Fa Li looked over her people, her heart proud at the way Fa Zhu's troops were gathering, eager and ready for battle. She heard a noise behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see her husband. "Your soldiers look almost ready to go," she observed.

"They are," Fa Zhu confirmed.

"We will be the last wave to arrive on Campus," she noted.

"Yes, we will be, but my hope is that we can deliver the decisive blow," Fa Zhu replied. "The rest of our mighty army should have enough power to cripple the venomous snake, and we will be there to lop its head from its shoulders."

"Always so positive," Fa Li said affectionately. "What if our other armies are not powerful enough?"

"Then we will die with honor by their sides while rescuing those we can," Fa Zhu declared.

Fa Li nodded in approval. "Take care of our girl, Zhu," she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Mulan can more than take of herself, Li," Fa Zhu pointed out. "But, yes, I will do everything I can to protect her."

"I want you to come back to me, too," Fa Li said, turning to embrace him.

"Death itself cannot keep me away," he promised.

Fa Li kissed him. "Go, take your troops and bring us back the victory," she ordered. "I will take mine and free the people of Multnomah. We will join you if we are needed."

Fa Zhu inclined his head in respect and went to join his soldiers. Li Shang and all of his lieutenants were there, but only Yao and Ling would be joining them. Chien Po was accompanying Fa Li to Multnomah. Mulan joined them soon after, and after giving her mother a quick hug, she went to her own ship. Fa Li watched her husband and daughter leave before turning over command of her territory to Chi Fu, her chief counselor. When the transfer of power was complete, Fa Li, her battalions and Chien Po boarded their own transports and made course to Multnomah.

The Rebellion Command

As their craft sped towards Campus, each person in it was lost in their own thoughts. Belle was trying to strategize how to get Laura, Anna and Peanut to safety while still getting to Campus to meet the armies in a timely manner. Cornelius was looking at his monitors, trying to make sure that they were keeping away from the State patrols and sensors while still coordinating with all of the other generals. Laura was doing her best to stay out of the way, her part in all of this still making her feel guilty, and Marshmallow did what he did best, sleeping while simultaneously guarding Anna.

As for Anna, her mind was on Elsa, and she was wishing that her Intended was here with her. Anna would never forgive herself if the ill-advised rescue caused something happened to Elsa. Anna was also worried about the upcoming battle and all of implications that came with it. She loved all of these people so much, and so many of them could die. Anna wanted nothing more to be free, but a part of her wondered if it was all worth it.

Just then, something rocked their transport, and alarms started blaring all throughout the cabin. Belle looked at the instruments and cursed. "Shit," she commented. "We've been hit. What in the Pillars fired at us, Hacker?"

"There is a formation of ships behind us, Leader," Cornelius replied. "They are coming in fast, and from their trajectory, I think they are the invasion force from Dunbroch."

"Damn, I thought we would have more time," Belle lamented. "I know we have damage but try to outrun them," she ordered Hacker. Cornelius nodded.

Belle turned to the others. "I don't know if we are going to have time to take you to safety," she said regretfully. "We'll see how well we outrun these guys."

"Don't worry about us," Anna told her. "We will figure it all out." She smiled at Belle, and Belle look relieved, turning back to her instruments. Anna settled back into her chair, glad she had reassured Belle and hoping that her confidence was justified.


	9. The Fight for Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Only one more chapter to go. Wow…that’s kind of amazing. Thank you so much for reading. Anyway, just a warning, there is death in this chapter.

Eli stepped off of his transport, looking around as all of his ships landed around him in the clearing outside Campus.  Once, this property had been home to a Master Architect’s burgeoning triumph, which had then caused it to be the home of her beautiful ice sculptures and first kiss.  Now, though, it was just a patch of bare ground, perfect for landing ships to finish the Revolution that would set her, everyone one like her, and everyone else in the State free.

“All forces!” Eli bellowed through the communicators, “Our goal is the capture of the Great Hall and the Patricians.  Focus all of your attention there.  Engage the Enforcers only when necessary, and limit _any_ activity that would put civilians in danger!”  He received affirmative responses from his colonels, Tiana included, and with a final order, everyone marched towards Campus.

The emergency klaxons started as soon as the first troops breached the line separating Campus from its surrounding territory.  With those alarms came well-trained Enforcers, and they didn’t hesitate to open fire.  The Southern Army returned fire, and soon a full-on battle had started.  By common consent, Ralph and Calhoun stuck close together, taking Enforcers out as a pair.  The loss of her eye had made Calhoun vulnerable from her blind side, so Ralph covered her, while at the same time, her quickness and viciousness protected the sometimes-lumbering Ralph.  It was an effective partnership, and they were pushing the Enforcers back while keeping each other safe.

As a colonel, Tiana was supposed to stay back and assess the situation so that she could order the most effective attacks for her unit.  Being who she was, though, that wasn’t ever going to be her style, so she was right in the middle of everything, using her telekinesis to good effect as she protected herself and her troops.  Lottie and Lilly Belle were never far from her mind, and the thought of disappointing either of them made her work that much harder to win.  Off to her left, her mind registered the sound of a weapon discharging, and almost without thinking, her powers responded and whatever was being fired at her never found its mark.  She grinned to herself and waded back into the fray.  Her people followed her lead, and as one, they continued their march towards the Great Hall.

EEEEEEEEEE

“What is our status, Hacker?” Belle asked as she sat in the commander’s chair.

“Computers are indicating that we have successfully evaded them, Leader,” Hacker answered, much to everyone in the craft’s relief.  “It appears that formation was _not_ the returning invasion force, but merely a group out on patrol.  Based on their trajectory, it seems like they were called back to Campus.”

“Meaning the South has probably already gotten there,” Belle hypothesized before she scowled.  “Damn,” she swore.  “I hate being out of communications with everyone else.”

“It’ll be okay, Belle.  We aren’t that far from Campus,” Anna said optimistically. 

“But I still need a place to hide you both,” Belle pointed out, “and until you are safe, I can’t get to the Library where I belong.”

“Then take us to the Library with you,” Anna offered, and Belle looked at her like the redhead had made the most ridiculous statement known to man.  “What?” Anna asked quizzically with a slight edge of offended attitude.  “The Library is huge, there are plenty of places for Laura and me to hide, and if _you_ are planning to be there, then I am sure it is well fortified and protected.  Why is taking us with you such an idiotic idea?”

“Because the State knows that is _exactly_ where I will go and where I will be,” Belle answered.  “They will send everyone there as soon as they know I am on Campus.”

“Well, not _everyone_ ,” Anna protested peevishly.  “They know that we are heading towards the Great Hall.  I’m sure they will leave some Enforcers to protect that building.”

“Yes, they probably will, but that is beside the point, Ginger,” Belle snapped, reverting to Anna’s familiar codename in her pique.  “There is _no_ way that I will let my daughter, my Pillars-daughter and one of the other people I love most in this world take refuge in a building that I know will come under attack, even if that building is well protected.  It is stupid, plain and simple, and I will not do it.”

“Never stupid.  Only ill-advised,” Anna retorted automatically, and Belle’s frown deepened.

“And that’s the other side to this equation, Ginger,” Belle continued.  “She’d never do anything to you, but you have to realize what the Ice Queen would do to _me_ if I took you to the Library with me.  Even if absolutely nothing happened to you or Peanut, she would chastise me for _years_ about putting you two in danger.  And if something _did_ happen, well, I’m sure my ice statue self would look lovely in the Campus square.”

The last statement caught Anna off-guard, and after thinking it over, she had to admit it was absolutely true.  But the way Belle had phrased it was funny to Anna, and a giggle escaped before she could stop it.  Belle glowered at her even more darkly, and Anna ducked her head in embarrassment.  “I’m sorry, Belle,” she apologized sincerely, even if the smile was still on her face.  “You are right; Elsa definitely wouldn’t be pleased if you put me and Peanut in danger, and taking us to the Library would be putting us in danger.  But I’m not sorry for laughing, because that was some of the best sarcasm I have heard from you in a while,” Anna concluded impishly.

Belle sighed and then cracked a wry grin of her own.  “It is a very good thing I love you, Anna,” she said simply, and Anna grinned at her.  Belle smiled back, and now confident that the tiff was over, Cornelius decided it was time to speak up.  “We are landing on Campus in two minutes, Leader,” he announced.  “Where should I land?”

Belle thought briefly before realizing there was a good solution to her conundrum.  There weren’t many, but there were still some Resistance members on Campus who hadn’t left or whom the State hadn’t discovered.  One of them would be as far away from the fighting as she could, and she had the perfect location for Anna, Laura and Peanut to hide.  She was also one of the oldest members of the Rebellion, and one of the people that Belle trusted most in the world.  “Land in the northwest quadrant,” she decided, sending a quick message to her contact.  “I know exactly where to take them.”  Cornelius nodded his assent, and the craft began to turn.

Within the promised two minutes, they had landed, and Belle wasted no time escorting Anna, Laura, Marshmallow and Peanut to their hiding place.  “Where are we, Mama?” Laura asked Belle, looking at the surprisingly lush surroundings. 

Looking around in shock, Anna answered for her Leader.  “Patrician Observer’s garden,” she stated in apprehension, remembering the time she had been caught trespassing here.  Marshmallow noticed her distress, and his hackles rose instantly.

“Yes, it is, and I see that you remember it,” a new voice replied.  All three of the ladies turned, and Anna gasped to see Patrician Observer behind them. 

Anna started to shrink back, to get away as quickly as she could from the loathsome Patrician, but Belle put out a hand to stop her.  “She’s a friend, Anna,” Belle said softly, soothingly. “I don’t have time to explain now, but she is a friend.  Please go with her, and she will protect you both.”  Anna nodded hesitantly, trusting Belle completely but still wary of the Patrician.  Belle smiled at her and gave her a quick hug before kneeling down and enveloping Laura in a much tighter hug.  “I love you more than life, my beautiful girl,” she whispered in her ear.  “Stay safe, and I promise to do my best to come back to you.”

Tears started to roll down Laura’s cheeks, and she hugged Belle back just as fiercely.  “I love you, too, Mama,” she said simply.  Belle smiled and gave Laura one last squeeze before drawing away.  She gave a quick kiss to Laura’s forehead as she stood, and after standing, she gave another quick hug to Anna.  She smiled at them both with hope and just a tinge of sadness before she turned back into Leader and briskly walked back to Cornelius and the waiting craft.

After they watched Belle go, Anna turned to the Patrician.  “Can we trust you? Why are you helping us?” she asked bluntly.

“Yes, you can trust me, Anna,” Patrician Observer stated, surprising Anna by using her preferred name.  “And I am helping _you_ because you have fascinated me from the moment you became lost in my gardens.  Even with as young as you were, I knew there was _something_ there that could change everything.  _You_ , on the other hand,” she said, turning her attention to and smiling at Laura, “well, _you_ I am helping because you are my granddaughter,” she explained nonchalantly.  Both Anna and Laura’s mouths dropped open, and Patrician Observer chuckled.  “Come,” she offered, glancing at the Canadian lynx that was baring his teeth and growling softly at her.  “There are snacks in the garden, and I can see there is much to explain.”

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Fergus spied the fleet of Southern ships in the clearing, and he directed his pilots to land alongside them.  After they had landed and disembarked, Fergus gave the order to attack, and with a proud cry, his men and women raised their weapons and ran toward the sound of the battle.  Merida joined their cry, but that cry quickly turned into a growl as she changed into her more-powerful bear form.  Bear Merida rumbled into the Campus Square, joining the fighting with obvious glee, and the rest of the Dunbroch fighters joined her.  With the arrival of the first Dunbroch wave, the Rebellion had the Enforcers outnumbered, and slowly but surely, the Rebellion began to drive them back towards the Great Hall.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Once the small group got further into the garden, the lush plant life gave way to a small clearing that contained a table and four chairs.  Some platters of food and a few pitchers of beverages sat on the table, and after Anna and Laura had taken a seat, Patrician Observer handed each of them a plate with some cookies.  Marshmallow still eyed her warily, but he took laid down by Anna’s chair as his mistress asked him to do.  Anna nibbled on one of her cookies to be polite, but being very hungry and finding it very delicious, the nibbles quickly turned into bites that practically swallowed the cookie whole.  Patrician Observer noticed and swiftly supplemented the cookie with several of the finger sandwiches from one of the other trays. “Thank you,” Anna said, and the Patrician smiled at her.  Still puzzled by the un-Patrician-like behavior, Anna looked at her curiously, as she picked up one of the sandwiches.  “You didn’t really answer my question before,” Anna stated.  “Why are you doing this?”

“For the same reason as you,” Patrician Observer replied.  “To be free.  To make sure my children and grandchildren are free,” she added, glancing at Laura.

“But you are a Patrician,” Anna pointed out.  “Out of anyone in the State, you are the freest.”

“I haven’t always been a Patrician,” the older woman countered.  “I wasn’t a Patrician when they took Adam and Aurora from me.”  Patrician Observer looked down to Anna’s large, Peanut-filled abdomen.  “You feel her every day, don’t you?” she asked wistfully, and Anna nodded.  “I felt both of them, every day for months, and then they were just gone.  I tried to tell myself that was just the way things were, and I tried to forget them.  I became the model Plebe and Physician, working harder and being better than anyone else, and eventually I became Patrician.  But even that didn’t make me forget, so when I became Patrician, I used my access to find my children.  I found them, and I watched over them as best I could.  When they were old enough to enter the breeding program, I made sure they were matched with the best that the Campus had to offer, and I awaited the birth of my grandchildren.  Being Patrician Observer, I pulled rank and delivered them both.  I was the first person to hold you, Laura,” she admitted with a proud smile, looking over at the girl sitting quietly in her chair.

“Is that when you decided you needed to help?” Anna asked gently.

Patrician Observer shook her head ashamedly.  “No,” she said simply.  “After their birth, I thought I was content.  But then, when Laura was five, she suddenly disappeared, and I didn’t know why.  It wasn’t very hard to figure out though, and _that_ is what finally turned me against the State: the knowledge that my granddaughter, one of my four reasons for living, was an Extraordinary, and the system I was a part of wanted her dead.  I couldn’t be a loyal part of it anymore.”

“Is that when you met Mama?” Laura asked interestedly.

“Yes, little one,” Patrician Observer confirmed.  “She had started planning as soon as you had been born, and though she was nearly impossible to trace, I knew what I was looking for, and eventually I found her.  She was initially very distrustful of me, but I explained why I was meeting her, and she welcomed me into the group.  From that point on, I’ve done whatever I could to help.”

“Like what?” Laura prompted, fascinated by her grandmother’s story.

“Well, like making sure your Mama went from being nearly impossible to impossible to trace,” Patrician Observer offered.  “Like making your Dad the Patrician’s chosen Enforcer so that he would always be able to help out.  And, like making sure a curious pupil and her teacher were not punished for being curious,” she finished, looking at Anna.

Anna looked at her angrily at that.  “But she _was_ punished!” Anna protested.  “She was removed, and we never saw her again.”

“She was removed from teaching, yes, but she was not disciplined,” Patrician Observer contradicted.  “She remained here on Campus and was switched to a different thread.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you,” Anna said honestly after she took a moment to consider the possibility.

“What if there was something to change your mind?” a new voice asked, and everyone turned to look.

Anna squinted, and then her eyes widened.  “Miss?” she asked incredulously. 

“Yes, 6561,” the blond woman confirmed, and Anna remembered that slightly-exasperated, yet affectionate tone.  It really _was_ her old teacher.  “But, I remember that you prefer ‘Anna’, and I much prefer to be called ‘Leah’,” Leah said with a gentle smile.

“But how?” Anna asked as the blonde came over and joined them, sitting in the chair between Anna and Patrician Observer. 

“I got reassigned as a personal Assistant to a certain Patrician,” Leah explained, giving the Observer a warm smile.  “And, well, I kind of ended up falling in love with her and joining the Rebellion.  You know how it is.”

Anna grinned.  “Yes, I know _exactly_ how that is,” Anna chuckled, putting her hand on Peanut.

“Which is why I was very disappointed in you when I thought you had betrayed your Ice Queen,” Patrician Observer admitted, bringing the conversation back around.  “But you were so adamant that you hadn’t that I found myself believing in you, and the Physician restored my faith soon after.”

“But if you were on our side, why did you suggest that Elsa would hurt me when she found out?” Anna demanded, remembering that day and that it had been Observer who had come up with that ridiculous plan.

“Because I knew it would fail in spectacular fashion, and it was the only way to allow your Ice Queen to find you safely,” Observer replied reasonably.

Anna thought about that and realized the Patrician had a point.  “Well, I never thought I would be saying this, but thank you,” Anna said.

“You’re welcome,” Observer replied.

“Did you do anything else we should be thanking you for?” Anna asked.

“Hm,” Observer pondered.  “Well, I sent your Healer friend away before the others could torture her,” she answered.  “But I had no idea they would send her to where my granddaughter was being kept.  I had no idea where Laura was being kept, period.”

“I thought that Patricians knew everything about everyone?” Anna asked, puzzled.

  “No,” Patrician Observer stated.  “We are only obligated to know everything about our own Pillars and Threads.  We often collaborate, but Patricians are even more competitive and ruthless than regular Plebes, so we often work alone, too.  Whomever did this was not working with me, but I have a very good idea about who thought up this plan and used it against my granddaughter.  If I ever see her again, I will not be held responsible for my actions,” she concluded darkly.  Anna’s face grew thoughtful at that statement, and Patrician Observer knew that she had offended the well-known compassionate sensibilities of the famously-kind Apprentice.  “But, forgive me, I know that saying such things makes it seem as though I am not a good ally for your cause,” she apologized.

Anna knew that last statement had been directed towards her.  “Actually, I think you saying such things finally convinced me that you _are_ on our side, that the Rebellion is far better for having you on our side, and I would like to be your friend if you would let me,” Anna continued, smiling openly at the now-startled Patrician.  She ignored her aching back and hoisted herself out of her chair and went over to Patrician Observer.  “My name is Anna,” she said, offering her hand, “and I am very pleased to meet you…”

“…Mal,” Patrician Observer finished for her, taking her hand with a bemused smile.

“Mal,” Anna concluded, shaking the hand she held as she smiled one of her widest smiles.

Laura came over then, too.  “May I call you Grandma Mal?” she asked tentatively, coming to Mal’s other side.

“Nothing would make me happier,” Mal answered with a watery smile, and Laura smiled back. Eventually, Leah came over as well, embracing her wife, and the sweet moment lasted until Anna’s grip on Mal’s hand suddenly became painful.  “Anna?” Mal questioned, her Physician’s instincts kicking in immediately. 

“It’s nothing,” Anna said hurriedly, trying to catch her breath. “It’s just a cramp.”  She tried to stand up, but another cramp seized her, and she doubled over.

“Leah, please get my medical bag,” Mal requested, rising instantly and guiding Anna to the chair she had just vacated.  Leah nodded and disappeared.

“What’s happening?” Laura asked fearfully.

“I think Miss Peanut might be trying to come into the world,” Mal explained, and Anna’s eyes widened.

“But she’s too early!” Anna said in a slight panic. 

“I know,” Mal said gently.  “I know.”  Leah came striding back into the room, medical bag in tow, and she quickly handed it off to Mal.  Mal rummaged around for her tricorder, and after finding it and turning it on, made a quick pass over Anna’s body.  When the results came back an instant later, Mal swore softly under her breath.  These were not cramps or Braxton-Hicks contractions.  Anna had actually gone into labor.  “It’s not false labor, Anna,” she told the apprehensive Apprentice.  “She’s coming.  From my readings, she is little, but she is strong, and I have the equipment I need here.  You will both be fine,” Mal said reassuringly.

Anna said nothing for a few moments, but then a simple, plaintive statement emerged.  “I want my Elsa,” she whimpered softly.

“And we will do everything we can to get her here,” Mal promised, placing a caring hand on Anna’s shoulder.  She turned to her wife.  “Stay with her, Leah,” Mal requested.  “I have a message to send.”  Leah nodded, and Mal rose, waiting until Leah was by Anna’s side before she walked quickly away from the others.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As the small craft descended, it was very easy to spot the myriad Rebellion ships parked in the clearing.  It was also very easy to see the smoke and weapon fire from the battle in the Campus Square.  “It looks like we are a little late to the party,” Franny jokingly remarked, and Elsa growled.

“Stop talking and just put this fucking ship down, Goshen,” the agitated Ice Queen demanded, jumping out of her seat as the ground approached.

“Easy there, Frosty Pants,” Franny chastised.  “We are almost down.”  True to her statement, the ship met the ground with a gentle thump, and it was only the door opening immediately that saved it from a cold, icy death.  Elsa ran down the gangplank and looked around in frustration.  She really had no idea where to go, but she had to find Anna.  Deciding that the Library was the most likely place to find Belle, Elsa took off, sending an ice chute in front of her so that she could use the wind to move herself more quickly.  “Show off,” Franny muttered as she and Rapunzel tried to keep up.

They had to go through the Campus Square to get to the Library, but Elsa didn’t let the presence of men and women fighting to the death deter from her goal.  She sent out ice and snow to disarm and incapacitate any Enforcer that came her way and continued on her path.  It was only a massive body stepping out in front of that her that halted her progress, and after they picked themselves off the ground, it was only the presence of a familiar, trusted face that prevented an ice and snow attack that would most likely have been lethal.

“Get out my way, Major,” Elsa spat, using his State title.  She had no way of knowing if Beast had revealed his true allegiances yet, and she did not want to reveal him as a traitor if he hadn’t. 

“No, Ice Queen,” he said, and Elsa’s eyes narrowed as Franny and Rapunzel came to a panting halt behind her.  “I am under strict orders by my Patrician to apprehend you.  You must surrender yourself and go to Patrician Observer’s garden.”

“And why in the Pillars’ name would I do that?” Elsa mocked, “Get out of my way, or we will both regret what I will have to do,” she warned.

“You will be the one to regret if you don’t go, Ice Queen,” Beast said earnestly.  He looked around, but in spite of the Ice Queen’s presence, everyone else was too busy with their own battles to be paying them much attention. He stepped up and lowered the volume of his voice.  “ _Peanuts_ are being shelled early in that garden, and you have to be there,” he explained, using the code phrase his mother had given him. 

Elsa looked at him in disbelief for a moment before her eyes widened at the realization of what he might mean.  Her baby girl, her _too-little_ baby girl, was being born in the middle of a battle, just like in her nightmare.  “You mean…?” she asked, and Beast nodded.  That was all the confirmation Elsa needed, and in a second, she was gone, heading at her fastest speed towards the garden.

Franny and Rapunzel, standing behind her, overheard the brief conversation, and they were shocked when Elsa took off.  “I know you people love your codes, but what in the actual fuck did that mean, Major?” Franny asked perplexedly before she thought about it.  The odd, yet careful phrasing clicked for Franny about the same time it did for Rapunzel, and they both drew in a sharp breath in at the same time.  “Oh, shit,” Franny swore.

“Yes, shit,” Beast confirmed.  “I’ve informed Leader, but tell everyone else you see as well.  We have to keep the fighting away from that garden.”  Rapunzel nodded her agreement, but Franny balked. 

“I need to be with Freckles,” she stated.  “I’m her Physician.  If Peanut is this early, they both need my help.”

“Help is already there,” Beast assured her.  “She is being tended to by one of the best Physicians on Campus who fights for our cause.  You can help her more by keeping her safe.”

Franny didn’t look pleased, but she reluctantly nodded yes.  “All right,” she muttered, “Let’s spread the word and kick some ass, Blondie,” she said, turning to Rapunzel.

“Right behind you,” Rapunzel agreed with a smile, and after a quick wave goodbye, the three of them waded into the battle.

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

At about the same time that Elsa had bolted for the garden, and Franny and Rapunzel had joined the battle, the invasion force that had been sent to Dunbroch returned to Campus.  All of the combatants looked up as the transports hummed overhead, and the Enforcers collectively cheered as the Rebellion collectively grimaced.  It didn’t take very long for the Enforcers to leave their transports, and they quickly joined the other Enforcers in the Campus Square.  With their arrival, the Rebellion became outnumbered, and even with the Extraordinaries in their midst, their people began to fall as the battle exploded into almost-savage violence.

Tiana winced and coughed as the unmistakable cacophony and stench of battle filled her ears and nose.  Because of her powers, she was more than holding her own, but others around her were not so lucky.  Tiana had already seen the crumpled form of Big Daddy’s capo Travis crumpled on the ground, and she noted the irony that he had survived the Battle of New Orleans only to perish on Campus.  Another attack came, and Tiana fought the Enforcers off, smiling just a little when Naveen came up to fight at her side.  In spite of his trying to become between her and Lottie, they had always been friends, and in a battle like this, it was nice to have a friend.  They fought smoothly together until another battalion of Enforcers came into their space, crowding and pushing them back until they were essentially trapped.  Multiple Enforcers stepped up and fired, and Tiana’s powers could not respond to all of the stimuli, resulting in some of the shots getting through.  Tiana collapsed on to the ground to shield herself and covered her head as her powers formed a bubble-like shield around her.

The weapons discharge finally stopped, and Tiana looked up to see that the Enforcers had moved on to other targets.  She glanced at the ground to her left, and her heart broke as a broken and bloody Naveen looked up at her with unfocused eyes.  She crawled over to him, cradling his head in her lap as she sobbed softly.  “I’m so sorry, Playboy,” she said tearfully, stroking his thick hair comfortingly.  “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“Not your fault, Waitress,” he said, using the affectionate nickname he’d given her long ago.  “There were just too many of them.”  Using his last bit of strength, Naveen carefully grasped Tiana’s neck so she would look at him.  “Promise me you won’t blame yourself for this, Miss Tiana,” he insisted, using her name so she would realize his seriousness.

“I can’t promise that, Naveen,” Tiana said truthfully.

Naveen sighed.  “Then promise me you’ll make it home to that beautiful lady and daughter of yours, and that they will be free when you do,” he requested.  “That will make this worth it.”

Tiana smiled sadly.  “You have yourself a deal, Playboy,” she agreed, kissing his head.  He smiled at her before his eyes went completely blank, and she cried just a little more when his head went limp in her lap.  She carefully slid his head out of her lap and stood.  Her grief and anger needed an outlet, and she found it when she spotted a wounded Calhoun and Ralph only a few meters away.  The Enforcers attacking them never knew what hit them, and within seconds, they were all dead or fleeing in terror.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Ralph said as he tiredly sat on the ground and pressed a massive hand to his bleeding skull.  He automatically looked around for Calhoun, and without a word, she collapsed at his side, leaning her exhausted body up against his for support.  He did the same against hers, and it was only by leaning on each other that they kept themselves upright.

Tiana took one look at them and realized they needed help.  “Are there any medics in the vicinity?” she asked though the universal Rebellion COM link.

“Affirmative, Colonel,” an unexpected, but familiar voice responded through the link.

“Blondie?” Tiana asked hesitantly.  “Are you here?”

“We just got back, and I was looking for Eugene,” Rapunzel explained.   “I had just found him when your call came through his COM.  We’ll see you in a couple of minutes.”

Rapunzel was as good as her word, and she and Eugene came into the clearing not long after she had ended the transmission.  She took one look at the two people leaning against one another on the ground and went straight to them, singing and letting her tears fall.  After the bright light had dissipated from around them, she stepped back, and a couple of seconds later, Calhoun opened her eyes.

Her hand went immediately to her eyepatch, and Calhoun sat up as she gingerly took it off.  She blinked a few times before looking at Ralph.  “Are we dead, Wreck-it?” Tamora asked dryly.  “I can see out of an eye I don’t have anymore.”

“I don’t know.  But my head isn’t bleeding anymore,” Ralph offered.

Calhoun glanced up at Rapunzel.  “Thank you, youngest Carter,” she said sincerely.  “And I’m glad you’re back.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for the Ice Queen and a lot of others,” Rapunzel admitted.  “And speaking of the Ice Queen, we have to help her and the Apprentice.  The Apprentice has gone into labor, and we need to keep the fighting away from northwest quadrant.”

That piece of news got everyone’s attention.  “Does El know?  Someone has to tell her, _right now_ ,” Tiana said urgently, until she calmed down and realized something.  “Wait, if you are here, then El is too.  Someone has told her, right?” she asked.

“Yes,” Rapunzel confirmed.  “And she is on her way.”

“Good,” Tiana stated, relieved.

With that issue resolved and the battle blazing around them, the assembled Rebellion members looked at one another.  A determined look passed from face to face, and with a collective nod and resolute stride, they all marched back into battle.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The trailing transport from Dunbroch landed not long after the invasion force did, and with a roar, Elinor changed into a bear and charged out into the fray.  She was soon joined by a smaller, redder bear, and together mother and daughter used the Extraordinary powers they had been genetically blessed with to thin out the Enforcer ranks and edge their people closer to freedom.  Though everything about their ursine forms would indicate they were “normal” bears, apparently, they were not, because the Enforcers’ weapons, whether mechanical or energy-based, had no effect on their steel-like hides.  Merida, for one, lost count of the number of knives she swiped out of her backside with a massive paw.

The people they were fighting closest to were their own people, the people that had come with them from Dunbroch.  Pinocchio was among their numbers, and he was doing well for a young man who had never seen battle.  As the Enforcer numbers grew though, his task became increasingly more difficult, and it wasn’t long before he was felled by an Enforcer’s shot.  Elinor growled in rage and lumbered over to him, taking out his killer with a single blow from her paw.  She turned back into a human to tend to him, but much to her surprise, after just a few moments, he opened his eyes and stood up, completely healed and whole.  Seeing her surprise, he smiled crookedly at her, focusing on her face to avoid looking at her naked body.  “I’m my mother’s son,” he explained.

“I can see that,” she said happily before she winked at him and went to resume her ursine form.  Before her transformation was complete, though, an Enforcer aimed and fired, and her human skin was no match for the deadly projectile.  She collapsed on to the ground, and with a gasp, Pinocchio caught her.  The gasp caught the attention of Merida who fought her way over to them and neutralized the immediate Enforcer threat.

With the danger passed for now, Merida turned human, pushing Pinocchio away roughly and cradling her mother.  “Don’t go, Mum,” she pleaded.  “Please don’t leave us.”

Elinor didn’t respond to Merida’s pleadings, and both she and Pinocchio knew that the worst had happened.  Pinocchio looked at his hands, thought about his mother, and without even really thinking about it, he placed his hands on the open wound on Elinor’s bare back.  He tried to imagine the body under his hands as just an extension of himself, that her wound was his wound.  Miraculously, his cellular regeneration powers responded to his thoughts, and the wound began to heal itself.  Pinocchio paused briefly as his joy came over him, but just as quickly, the wound started to reopen.  Settling down and focusing once more, he concentrated on the wound, and this time it closed completely.

Even with the wound closed and healed, Elinor remained motionless, and both Merida and Pinocchio grew worried that Pinocchio had been too late.  “Mum?” Merida asked tentatively, shaking Elinor gently.

Suddenly, Elinor took a deep breath and her eyes opened.  “Merida?” she questioned.  “What happened?  I remember getting shot?”

“You did, Mum,” Merida confirmed, “but this one here took after his own Mum and healed you.  You are okay now.”

Elinor looked up at Pinocchio.  “Thank you, Pinocchio lad,” she said emotionally.  “I owe you my life.”

“With all you have done for my family over the years, I would say that we are even, Lady Dunbroch,” Pinocchio answered just as emotionally.

Elinor smiled at him and then sat up. “Well, then,” she said crisply.  “I think there is still a battle on.  We still need to help.”  She rose and turned back into her bear form, and Merida followed suit.  When they were ready, the three of them waded back into the fight.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mal had come back briefly after she had tranmitted her message, but after Anna’s water had broken and another series of contractions had made themselves known, she had disappeared again, this time to get Anna’s room ready for Peanut’s imminent arrival.  Leah and Laura stayed by Anna’s side, and both were doing such a great job of distracting her that no one noticed the pale blonde who had slipped into the gardens. 

Anna winced as another strong contraction seized her, and she took deep breaths until it had passed.  When it was over, she sighed and put her hand on Peanut.  “I love you more than life, my sweet girl, but you have terrible timing,” Anna told her daughter.  “You must take after your Mama.  She’s the one that managed to get me pregnant in the middle of a Revolution.”

“Don’t believe her, little one,” Elsa protested, surprising everyone as she stepped into the clearing.  “Your Mommy became pregnant at the _beginning_ of the Revolution, and it wasn’t my fault,” she stated, slipping easily into her and Anna’s familiar banter even with the urgency of the situation.

“How wasn’t it your fault?” Anna bantered back, relief and happiness flooding through her at the sight of Elsa.

“Well, if you recall that night, your hair had no stripe after I made love to you,” Elsa pointed out, slipping into the chair that Leah had silently vacated while Elsa touched the hair in question.  “It was only after you made love to _me_ that the stripe appeared.  Hence, your fault, not mine,” Elsa concluded.

Anna looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but Elsa just smiled cheekily.  Anna’s look softened, and she reached over to kiss Elsa.  “I love you so much,” she whispered.  “And I am so glad that you are here.”

“I love you too, and you know nothing could keep me away,” Elsa promised, kissing her back.

Mal strode back into the clearing just as the kiss was finishing up, and seeing the Patrician, Elsa was on her feet in seconds, her hands rising automatically.  An ice cage surrounded the Patrician immediately, and just a few moments later, the bars sprouted deadly ice spikes that moved closer to the Patrician as they started to contract.  Seeing this, Anna awkwardly jumped up as well, tugging on Elsa’s arm.  “She’s a friend, love,” Anna insisted.  “Please let her go.”

“She’s a Patrician!” Elsa countered, but the ice spikes stopped moving towards Mal.

“Well, yes, but she is also one of the oldest members of the Resistance, and she is Laura’s grandmother,” Anna explained.  “Let her go.”

Elsa frowned at Anna, her mind warring with itself about what she should do.  A soft look from Anna made her come to her senses, though, and with a disgruntled growl, she waved the cage away.  She didn’t trust the Patrician, but she trusted Anna with everything that she was, and that trust made Elsa do as Anna asked. 

Hoping that the danger had passed, Mal cautiously came over.  “That’s the second time you’ve saved me from her ice spikes,” she said to Anna.  “I’ll have to find some way to properly thank you when this is all over.”

Elsa bristled, but Anna stroked her arm to calm her down.  “Just help us make sure that Peanut comes into this world and that she’s healthy, and we’ll call it even,” Anna offered, and Mal smiled.

“That seems more than fair,” she answered.  “Speaking of Peanut, we need to get you in your room.”  Anna nodded, so Mal turned and went back into her residence, leaving the others to follow.  Anna and Elsa went next, followed by Leah, Laura, and Marshmallow.  Mal showed Anna her room and allowed Elsa to follow after, but she put her foot down when Marshmallow started to follow them both. “No cats in the delivery room,” she said flatly.

“Stay out here and keep watch, sweet boy,” Anna told him, and with a feline pout, he positioned himself outside the door and laid down with a sigh.

The next minutes were a flurry of activity as Anna changed into a hospital gown, and Mal hooked her and Peanut up to the monitors.  As soon as she connected the fetal heart monitor, the beats came through fast and strong, and Mal smiled at her soon-to-be-mothers.  “She is doing well,” Mal stated.  “She is small, yes, but healthy and strong.  If her lungs are good, then she might not need all that much intervention when she is born.”

Both Anna and Elsa were relieved, and Anna smiled at Mal.  “Thank you, Mal,” she said.

“You are welcome, Anna,” Mal replied.  “Do either of you have any questions?”  Elsa frowned, having a question but not wanting to ask.  Mal noticed and smirked.  “You used to be much better at hiding your emotions, Ice Queen,” she observed, still smirking.  “What is the question that you obviously want to ask me?”

Elsa scowled at the jibe, but she answered anyway.  “How long can this labor last?” she asked.  “I am concerned about the battle outside.”

“Hours to days,” Mal replied honestly.  When both Anna and Elsa winced, she offered a little more guidance.  “Anna is progressing well, so I think that Peanut will be born sooner rather than later.  But she is still a first baby, so it will still take several hours,” she hypothesized.

Taking that in, Elsa looked at Anna and then at Mal.  “Thank you for the information…Mal,” she said politely, inclining her head towards the Patrician respectfully.

“You are welcome…Elsa,” Mal replied, her smirk becoming an affectionate smile at Elsa’s surprise before her wrist beeped and she sighed.  “The other Patricians are inquiring about my whereabouts, and I will have to placate them,” she explained.  “I will not leave my compound, but I must attend to them.  Push the call button by the bed if you need anything.  I can be here in less than a minute,” she instructed the women in the room.  At their nods of confirmation, Mal left the room, and Anna and Elsa were left alone.

A contraction came and went, and Anna squeezed Elsa’s hand tightly and breathed deeply until it passed.  When it was over, Elsa looked away, and an uncharacteristic silence hung between them, causing Anna to look at Elsa in concern.  “What are you thinking about, love?” she asked apprehensively.  “Mal said that Peanut was going to be okay.”

“I know,” Elsa admitted.  “But she is still _here_.”

“Where?” Anna questioned. 

“Here,” Elsa repeated, her voice growing choked as the room grew cold.  “Here in the middle of Campus during a battle.  I left, and I didn’t protect either of you, and now you both are _here_.”

Seeing her Intended’s distress, Anna reached out for Elsa instinctively, and the redhead gathered the distraught Extraordinary in her arms.  “You didn’t leave us, love,” Anna soothed.  “ _I_ stupidly sent you away to chase an impossible dream.  And you are back now, protecting us both.”

“But you both are still here, in the worst possible place you could be,” Elsa insisted.

“So, your mission to find my mother is the only reason you are here? You would still be in Arendelle even if this battle were going on?” Anna asked pointedly. 

Elsa looked up at that.  “Well, no,” she admitted.  “I would be here leading the militia.  But _you_ would be safe in Arendelle.”

“And do you really think I would have been okay being left behind?” Anna persisted.  “Do you really think I wouldn’t be here anyway?”

Anna’s logic finally seeped into the cracks of Elsa’s guilt, and her melancholy started to wane.  “No, I would have asked you to stay, you might have even said yes, but then you would have still managed to find your way on one of the transports,” Elsa decided, lifting her head from Anna’s chest and looking at her wife-to-be with adoration and affection. 

Anna smiled at Elsa and brushed a little bit of her blond hair back.  “That sounds exactly like what I would have done,” Anna agreed, kissing the pale forehead.  “So please just let me be grateful that you are here, and that my foolish impulse didn’t get you killed, okay?” she asked beseechingly.  “I don’t care where we are.”

Elsa nodded, and Anna tightened her arms again, bringing Elsa back into her embrace.  They sat in silence again, but this time it was the comfortable silence of two friends and partners.  Elsa, in spite of everything, was content, and her contentment was lulling her to sleep until Anna spoke again.  “You didn’t find my mother, did you?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“No,” Elsa admitted just as quietly.  “She _had_ been housed at that location, but she had passed many years before.”

Anna sighed, and Elsa looked up to find the tears forming.  “Then it _was_ a trap,” Anna said.

“Yes, it was,” Elsa confirmed.  “But, the mission wasn’t a failure.”  Anna looked at her sharply, but Elsa continued.  “We found an Enforcer there, an Enforcer named Sebastian.  He had been your mother’s best friend since childhood, he came to Campus with her, and he was with her when you were in her womb.  He would have been your father if the State had let him be.”

Anna considered that, and she smiled as her eyes filled with happy tears.  “You found my dad,” she concluded.

“Maybe not your biological one, but most definitely your real one,” Elsa answered with an answering smile.  “He didn’t think that you would want to meet him, but I showed him a picture of Peanut.  When he gets through helping us out, he wants to meet the both of you.”

“And I can’t wait to meet him,” Anna replied happily before her face grew a little sad again.  “You said his name was Sebastian.  Did he know my mother’s name?” she asked hesitantly.

“Ariel,” Elsa replied.  “And his nickname for her was Ari.”

“Ariel,” Anna repeated, looking down at Peanut.

Elsa caught the look, and she gently reached out to lift Anna’s chin so Anna would look at her.  “I can see what you’re thinking, Apprentice, and I agree.  Ariel is a lovely name,” Elsa said tenderly.  “I know she has been Peanut for so long that we haven’t really discussed her name much, but I think that’s because we were waiting on the right one.  This is the right one.”

Anna’s tears started to fall then, and this time it was Elsa who reached out to comfort Anna.  Anna cried for the mother she never knew, and for the daughter that would never know her grandmother.  Elsa held her and soothed her, and after Anna had released her anguish, her tears stopped and she sat up again.  “I would like to name her after your mother, too,” Anna decided.  “How does Ariel Synni Schrader sound?”

Elsa looked at her, surprised.  “We haven’t used our family name since the State came to power,” she stated.  “How did you learn it?”

“You do know that I can get Daddy Al to tell me anything, right?” Anna asked wryly.  “Mama Synni, too.”

“Yes, that trait does seem to run in the family,” Elsa replied resignedly.  She thought about Anna’s choice of name and decided that it was perfect.  “I think that name is wonderful,” Elsa said.

“Especially since the State will no longer exist soon, I think that it is high time we took your family name back,” Anna added determinedly.

“We have to win this battle first,” Elsa reminded her.

“True,” Anna allowed, and her face grew pensive as she studied Elsa critically.

“What?” Elsa asked uneasily.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Anna declared unexpectedly.  “You should be out there, commanding Arendelle’s troops and using your power to help them.”

“I won’t leave you when Peanut, um, Ariel, is coming,” Elsa retorted indignantly, stumbling slightly over the new name.  “You said my place is at your side, and it is, especially now.”

“Under normal circumstances, yes, it would be,” Anna replied.  “But these aren’t normal circumstances, and you heard Mal.  It could be hours before she comes.  Those are hours that may turn the tide of this battle.  You need to be there.”

“Yes, maybe I do, but you two are the most important things in my life, and I am not going to leave you,” Elsa said pugnaciously.  “I need to protect you both.”

“We are in a well-secured compound, love,” Anna argued.  “It’s why Belle brought us here.  We will be safe here.  You can do more to protect us by fighting for our future.”

“But what if I don’t come back?” Elsa countered.

“You will,” Anna said confidently.  “Your powers will keep you safe and bring you back to both of us.”

“What if she comes and I am not here?” Elsa persisted, still fighting for a reason to stay.  She knew Anna was right, and that she needed to join her troops, but reason and logic had no place here.  Her family would always come before everything.

“I have been doing this for a long time, Ice Queen; I know how long things take when the labor accelerates, and I would be able to tell you when you should rejoin us,” Mal offered from her place in the doorway.

Elsa glared at Mal for interfering and making her decision harder, but the long-time, unyielding Patrician did not cower from the frosty gaze.  “Leader has informed me that the Rebellion is rapidly losing ground,” Mal explained matter-of-factly.  “Under the circumstances, no one would blame you if you stayed, but Anna is right; they need you more out there.”

That news caused Elsa’s resolve to falter, and now torn, she looked at Anna.  Anna didn’t say anything, instead just offering a sympathetic look in return.  Elsa sighed, her indecisiveness apparent, until one more look at Anna’s encouraging face pushed her towards her decision.  Elsa turned away from Anna to look Mal in the eye.  “Do you promise me you will do everything in your power to keep Anna and Peanut safe?” she asked, her voice as cold as her famous ice.

“Everything I possibly can,” Mal promised, and Elsa could tell that she meant it.

Elsa took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she kissed Anna on the forehead.  Anna responded by kissing Elsa on the lips.  “We will be right here.  Set us free, love,” she whispered.  Elsa kissed her again and then rose from the bed. 

When she passed Mal on the way to the door, the Patrician took off the cuff she was wearing and handed it to Elsa.  “Take this,” she requested.  “It will give me a way to get in contact with you very quickly.  It will also get you into anywhere you need to go and won’t reveal anything to the State.  Patrician cuffs aren’t tracked.”

Elsa took the cuff and put it on.  “Thank you,” she said simply, and Mal nodded.

Elsa paused at the doorway and took one last look at Anna.  “I love you, Apprentice,” she said lovingly before she disappeared out the door.

“And I you, love,” Anna replied, watching with conflicting emotions as Elsa disappeared.


	10. The Final Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, I really can't believe this is done. Thank you so much for everyone who has read this trilogy over the last few years. If you like this universe, I do have plans for a couple of short stories, but I am not sure when they might be coming out.

Elsa stepped out from Patrician Observer's compound, taking a deep breath as she surveyed the smoke and chaos coming from the Campus Square. Very little of Elsa wanted to be away from Anna as Ariel was being born, but the small sliver of her rationality that remained knew that she had to be part of this battle to ensure the safety of them both. She let out her breath, and then set out on a dead run, willing her reluctant feet to take her into war.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kristoff clutched the jump handle of the transport, his mind wavering between wanting the craft to land more quickly and wanting it to stay in the air forever. It was clear from their vantage point that the Rebellion was in desperate need of the Arendelle militia's help, but Kristoff did not want to be the one to lead them into battle. These were the Ice Queen's people, through and through, and she was the one they needed to lead them. As the transport hit the ground, however, he put all of these thoughts out of his mind, ready to be the best commander that he could possibly be. He tensed as the door opened, ready to call out his orders, only to have another authoritative voice ring out over his own. "Soldiers of Arendelle!" Elsa bellowed, "The Rebellion needs your help. Not only that, _I_ need your help. My daughter is being born only meters away, and she and the Governor needs to be protected. Disembark immediately and engage!"

At the sound of their General's voice informing them that their treasured Peanut was arriving, and that their beloved Governor needed their defense, the militia of Arendelle sent up a resolute roar in their transport ships and continued to roar as they left them, cutting down any challengers in their path as they made their way towards the Campus Square. Their roar caught the attention of the exhausted Rebellion and advancing Enforcers alike, and the whole of the Square turned in their direction. Their comrades cheered while the Enforcers attacked, and soon weapons clashed as snow, ice and blood swirled around them.

EEEEEEEEEEE

Anna watched her monitors listlessly, her mind elsewhere as she monitored Ariel's vital signs. Mal had been coming and going, but Leah or Laura, sometimes both, had remained steadfastly at her side. One of them, Anna surmised it was probably Laura, had even let Marshmallow in for additional comfort, and now the contented cat lay snuggled up to her side, not even flinching when she grabbed his fur during a contraction. She stroked his head, and as he purred, Anna let a small smile cross her face. She really couldn't wait until she, Elsa, Ariel and their cats were home and together, and Marshmallow's purring gave her a glimpse of that hoped-for future.

The monitor peeped again, and Anna sighed as her happy reverie was broken. She missed Elsa; oh how she missed Elsa, but she did not regret telling her Intended to join the battle. The Rebellion could win with Elsa and her powers out there helping them, and it would have been selfish of Anna to keep her. "Miss Elsa will be back," Laura said confidently, noting the sigh and the sad look to Anna's face.

Anna looked up and smiled at her young companion. "I know she will be," Anna assured her. "I just miss not having her with me right now."

"Well, she might be back sooner rather than later," Mal announced, coming into the room. "The reports are coming in that the Arendelle militia has landed and with the help of their General are making progress. The tide may be turning." She looked at the cat snuggled up next to Anna and frowned. "How in the Pillars' name did he get in here?" she demanded. "I've already thrown him out twice." When both her wife and her granddaughter refused to meet her gaze, she sighed. "When the contractions get closer together, he needs to leave. Is that understood?" Mal stated, looking pointedly at everyone.

"Yes, Grandma Mal," Laura promised.

"Of course, sweetie," Leah said, echoing Laura's sentiment.

Mal glared at them both a bit more before her face relaxed and she went to check Anna and Ariel's monitors. "I'll believe it when the time comes," she muttered, causing Anna to chuckle.

"Thank you for letting him be in here," Anna told Mal sincerely. "He's helping a lot."

"Yes, tremendously so," Mal quipped as Marshmallow glowered at her and growled under his breath as she got closer to Anna.

Anna blushed in embarrassment at her cat's actions. "Be good, sweet boy," she admonished, tapping his nose lightly. "She's a friend." Marshmallow huffed, but he did as she asked, his glower disappearing and his growl fading away into silence. Anna stroked his head in thanks before she turned back to Mal. "How are we doing?" Anna asked.

"Everything is progressing well," Mal answered, "but we still have some time. There is also one anomalous reading that I am getting that is concerning me. I would put it down to a faulty sensor, but I have changed the probe three times."

"What reading is that?" Anna asked, suddenly concerned herself.

"Fetal body temperature," Mal answered. "It is far too low. I know who her other mother is, but the readings are too abnormal for that to explain everything."

"Where did you put the probe?" Anna inquired, and Mal pointed it out. Much to her surprise, Anna relaxed and smiled. Seeing the puzzlement in Mal's eyes, Anna started talking. "That's where Peanut's hand is," Anna explained. "She's playing with her powers, seeing if she can find her Mama so they can play together. They traded shimmers and played together every night before Elsa went away to find my mother. Peanut, um Ariel, is trying to continue their game. She'll settle down after a while."

Mal considered that and moved her probe. Just as could be expected, the temperature went up immediately, and Mal smirked. "Extraordinary indeed," she murmured admiringly. "I hope you are prepared for what you are getting into," she told Anna wryly.

"We're not," Anna replied cheerfully. "But Elsa and I will do our best together."

"I'm sure you will," Mal replied warmly. After one more look at the monitors, she turned to leave again. "I have to check in," she said. "I will be back soon." Anna, Laura and Leah nodded, and Mal exited the room.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Franny was tired; that was the first and pretty much only thing that she could focus on as her body mechanically kept fighting Enforcers. Never in her life could she remember being this exhausted, not even back when she was in the Medical Academy and was pulling back-to-back shifts. Franny threw another punch at an Enforcer's head, and with that plasma-filled swing, the woman went down and stayed down. Franny dropped onto the ground with her, and her head drooped towards her knees. A loud cheer caused her to look up, and she sighed in relief as the Arendellian militia and a certain Ice Queen charged into the Campus Square. "Excellent timing, Frosty Pants," she exhaled gratefully, so tired she neglected to realize that Elsa shouldn't have been there.

Franny rested on the ground for a few minutes more, regaining her stamina as the fighting continued on around her. Finally feeling rested, she shifted to her knees to get up, only to have a hand stuck in her face as a teasing voice reached her ears. "Really, Kigo?" Lilly jibed. "We are fighting for the freedom of our People, and you are _resting_?"

"Oh, piss off, Shego," Franny grumbled as Lilly pulled her up. "I've been fighting for the last two hours. What took you assholes so long to get here?"

"Middleton is a considerable distance away, Kigo," Mim chimed in as she also helped Franny to her feet. "Science had progressed far, but not so far we can break the laws of physics."

"Excuses, excuses, Migo," Franny shot back.

She smiled at her sisters, and they smiled back until Mim suddenly wrapped Franny up in a bone-crushing bear hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again, Kigo," she warned, obviously fighting back tears. "We saw you on the ground, and we thought we were too late."

Franny hugged her sister back just as tightly. "I'll try," she promised, as Lilly came up and hugged her other side. They stayed like that until Franny's cantankerous side emerged and she began to squirm. "All right, all right, enough," she declared. "I was tired, not dead. It takes a lot more than some of these punk Enforcers to kill me. Speaking of which..." she trailed off, and Mim and Lilly looked at her. After recognizing the wicked look on her face, they smirked back, waiting for the rest of the information. "... there is an Enforcer that sucker punched me when I wouldn't tell him anything about where Freckles was hiding. Wanna help me find him and return the favor?" Franny asked her sisters.

Mim and Lilly grinned. "We would be delighted," Mim said, mimicking their many-greats Grandnana in one of her more formal moods. Lilly nodded her assent, and together the Goshen-Possible women rejoined he battle.

With the arrival of Arendelle and Middleton, the battle at last began to shift in the Rebellion's favor. The militias of both territories were large, but it wasn't just the manpower that was turning the tide. With their arrival came seven more Extraordinaries, including three more green plasma-wielders, a boy who could fly, two individuals who could talk to various species of animals, and a powerful ice manipulator who was desperate to get back to her Intended for the birth of their daughter. The limited number of Enforcers left had a formidable challenge against the onslaught, and once again, the Rebellion began to advance towards the Great Hall.

Franny, Lilly and Mim stalked through the Enforcers, looking for the one particular Enforcer that Franny had a score to settle with. His pompous, preening form wasn't very hard to find, and after the three sisters had dispatched the Enforcers they were dealing with at the present, they marched over to him. Franny tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around, and she let the full force of her plasma-powered fist land right in his face. "That's for the sucker punch, you pompous dickhead," she growled as he fell to the ground.

"My face!" he cried, holding the nose that was spurting blood.

"You are lucky it was just your face," Franny informed him as she turned her back on him in disgust.

The Enforcer might have been vain and lacking in intellectualism, but he had become a Plebe, and subsequently an Enforcer officer, for a reason. He remembered Franny and her insults, and coupled with the indignity of the punch she had just landed on his beautiful face, his pride decided that something had to be done. He wiped his nose and got up, letting out a snarl before he jumped at Franny and took the legs out from under her. Franny gave a yelp of surprise, but as he started to kick and bite at her, her instincts kicked in, and she gave as good as she got, starting the fight in earnest.

Franny's right fist caused the burly Enforcer's head to snap back and a cut to open up above his eye, but his elbow caught her in the ribs, and she wheezed, giving him the upper hand for the moment. He took it and put her in a headlock, cutting off her oxygen. Not bothering to claw at his arm, she went straight for his scrotum, kneeing him so hard in his testicles that he nearly threw up. _That_ caused the arm to loosen, and she flipped him over her head so that he landed with a thud on his back. When he landed, he lashed out with his leg, catching Franny in the kneecap and making her tumble onto the ground with him. Franny spat on the ground in disgust and vaulted herself over to him so that she could continue to pummel him.

"Should we help Kigo out?" Lilly whispered to Mim as they watched their sister viciously wrestle with the large Enforcer.

"She'd never forgive us if we got into the middle of one of her fights, Shego," Mim replied.

"But she's kind of getting her ass kicked," Lilly pointed out, seeing the blood spurt out from her sister's mouth.

"Nah, she holding her own," Mim disagreed as the Enforcer suddenly howled in pain.

"Mom and Mama will never forgive us if she comes back permanently hurt," Lilly argued. "I'd much rather have Kigo pissed off at us than either of our moms."

After a moment to ponder, Mim realized that Lilly's argument made a lot of sense. "You're right," Mim decided succinctly. Lilly nodded, and by common, unspoken consent, they both moved into the fight. With all three Extraordinaries fighting him, the Enforcer was completely outmatched in both strength and skill, and within just a few minutes, he was unconscious on the ground.

"I didn't ask for your two's help," Franny ground out from between her clenched teeth, feeling around with her tongue to see if she had any teeth missing.

"Well, maybe not, but you asked us to come along and help you find him," Lilly reminded her. "The helping you out in the fight was pretty much implied." When Franny started to protest, Lilly interrupted her. "Shut up, Kigo," she said bluntly. "You know Mom and Mama would kill us if you got hurt and we did nothing about it. We're your sisters, and we have to look out for you, you stubborn pain in our ass."

Franny raised a challenging eyebrow, and Lilly glared back at her. The standoff lasted until Franny cracked a wry, but tired, grin. "Yeah, Mom and Mama would have totally kicked your asses," she confirmed, chucking. "Help me up?" she asked nonchalantly. Lilly sighed but then smiled, offering her sister her hand. Mim did the same, and after they had hauled Franny to her feet, the three of them went off in search of more trouble.

EEEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa flicked her wrist, sending more incapacitating snowballs towards the heads of attacking Enforcers. With what she had accomplished in the Battle of Arendelle, she knew she could take out all of these Enforcers at will, and she had enough pent up emotion to generate that much power. But, her people and those from other territories were scattered among the Enforcers, and she couldn't risk sending out an indiscriminate ice wave, even if it would get her back to Anna and Ariel sooner. She sighed and flicked her wrist again, so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone sidling up to her.

Without warning, one of her own snowballs reversed course and smacked her square in the face, and Elsa sputtered as she wiped snow from her eyes and mouth. Snapping instantly back into the Ice Queen, she spun around and raised her hands, only to drop them when twinkling eyes and a dimple teased her from a few paces away. "You've really got to get your head in the game, El," Tiana admonished with a chiding look. "What if I had been someone dangerous?"

"None of these idiots can move things with the power of their minds, Tee," Elsa pointed out with a huff.

"Not the point, sugar," Tiana retorted.

"Then what is your point, Tee?" Elsa asked in exasperation, snapping her wrist and sending off a random snowball in her frustration.

"That you shouldn't be here, Elsa," Tiana replied sternly, and Elsa stopped short, knowing Tiana was serious if she had used Elsa's full name.

"I don't want to be, Tee," Elsa admitted, "but Anna sent me away, and she is right. Ariel's labor could take hours, and the Rebellion needs me out here."

"Ariel?" Tiana questioned, her stern look softening into one of questioning delight.

Elsa smiled and blushed just a little at her friend's teasing inquiry. "We didn't find Anna's mother, but we did find out about her. Her name was Ariel, so that's what we decided to call Peanut," she explained.

"I think it's lovely," Tiana replied sincerely.

"Thanks, Tee," Elsa said warmly.

"But," Tiana continued, "I reiterate my position that you shouldn't be out here, El. Arendelle and Middleton have finally arrived, and we are doing better. You need to go back to Anna now."

"I will," Elsa promised, "but not until I get the signal. See this?" she asked, raising her arm and showing her cuff. "The doctor in charge of Anna's care gave it to me. She is going to contact me to come back when Anna is close to giving birth. As soon as I get that call, regardless of where I am or what I am doing, I am going to leave immediately." Tiana didn't look convinced, so Elsa decided to offer her a deal. "What if you stayed with me, and we fought together?" Elsa offered with a sly grin. "We can be more successful together, you could make sure that I stay safe, and you can make me leave as soon as I get the call."

Tiana pretended to consider. "We _do_ work well together," she allowed with an answering grin. "And _someone_ needs to keep your stubborn self out of trouble. You have a deal, Ice Queen," Tiana concluded.

Elsa smiled, happy to have Tiana by her side if she had to be away from Anna. "Shall we then?" she asked. Tiana laughed and nodded as another squadron of Enforcers came their way.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Belle watched her monitors intently, her confidence growing as she saw the progress her People were making. Even with as large as the State invasion force had been, it was smaller than the combined forces of Arendelle and Middleton. Combined with the fact that most of the State's forces were exhausted and her troops were fresh, Belle could at last visualize the capture of the Great Hall and the Patricians. With that capture, she and the People would finally be free. "Open the COM," she requested of Cornelius, and he nodded with a small smile. When the link was open, Belle spoke. "Generals of the Rebellion!" she said. "The State is faltering, and we have the means to end this once and for all. Advance towards the Great Hall and capture it. Make sure none of the Patricians escape."

A chorus of affirmative responses answered her, and after her orders had been relayed to the troops, a loud cheer went up that Belle and Cornelius could hear through the COM link. They both smiled, and Belle settled back down in her chair behind her monitors, at long last feeling more hope than fear.

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

"They really do kick ass together, don't they?" Franny said to Lilly and Mim as they watched Elsa and Tiana expertly incapacitate a squadron of Enforcers in a very little amount of time with what seemed like a very little amount of effort.

"I wouldn't want to be fighting against them," Mim agreed.

"It looks like those guys don't want to be, either," Lilly observed wryly, watching the remaining Enforcers turn tail the other way. A direction which, much to the three sisters' delight, happened to turn the State goons right into their path.

"Hello, boys," Franny drawled, and the already-panicked soldiers came to a halt. Seeing the green-glowing fists in front of them and knowing there was ice, snow and telekinesis behind them, they gave up, dropping their weapons and kneeling on the ground. "Spoilsports," Franny grumbled, as Lilly and Mim went to cuff them.

"Annoyed that you can't beat someone up, Goshen?" Tiana teased as she and Elsa came up. Franny scowled, but Tiana cut her off before she could retort. "What happened to you, honey?" she asked, noting the cuts and bruises that decorated Franny's skin. "You look like you got into a bar brawl."

"She pretty much did," Lilly confirmed, and Elsa chuckled with just a hint of mockery.

"Stuff it, Frosty Pants," Franny ordered shortly. When Elsa just chuckled harder, Franny's scowl got deeper until she begrudgingly smirked back. "Yeah, yeah," she said, acknowledging the teasing. "But if you don't stop, I'll tell Freckles you were making fun of me," she warned.

That got Elsa to stop. "No need to play dirty, Franny," she said, a smirk on her face.

"I am still in awe that Kigo lets anyone but our moms call her 'Franny'," Mim whispered to Lilly.

"Well, she gets to call the Ice Queen 'Frosty Pants', apparently," Lilly answered. "Seems like a fair trade off." Mim, after a moment's consideration, nodded.

"Speaking of Freckles," Franny said abruptly, putting their side conversation to an end, "what the fuck are you doing here? Beast told us she's giving birth!"

"I don't want to be here, not really," Elsa said immediately, stilling some of Franny's outrage. "But the labor can take a while, and Anna kicked me out. She said I could do more good here."

"Well, yeah, maybe you can," Franny replied, still pissed but less so when she found out Freckles had a hand in this. "But _the love of your life_ is giving birth to _your daughter_. You shouldn't be here, Frosty Pants," she growled.

"I've already tried to tell her," Tiana cut in with a sigh. "But she's supposed to be contacted on her cuff, and when she is, she has promised me she will leave immediately."

"Cuff?" Franny questioned. "She hasn't had a cuff in months."

"Anna's doctor gave it to me," Elsa supplied, lifting her arm so the others could see it.

Franny looked at the cuff critically. "That's a Patrician cuff," she announced after she had examined it. "What are you doing with a Patrician's cuff?"

"The doctor gave to me. That's all I know," Elsa lied. It wasn't the time to try to explain Patrician Observer's role in the Revolution.

Franny didn't look convinced of Elsa's answer, but she let it drop for now. They all stood in silence for a few moments until Lilly noticed something. "Are those things supposed to blink red like that?" she asked quizzically, her Proletariat status giving her little experience with the cuffs.

"Only when you are being contacted," Elsa stated, before her eyes grew wide in realization. Without even bothering to answer it, she turned around and took off, much to the satisfaction of the people she was with.

"About time," Tiana commented in relief. "I knew she was as good as her word."

"Of course she was," Franny answered unconcernedly. "She's the Ice Queen, and this was about Freckles. Now, ladies..." she began, changing the subject and getting everyone's attention. "...I heard from my General that we are supposed to be marching towards the Great Hall. Who wants to make sure Peanut is born into a free society?" she asked. Smirks and nods greeted her inquiry, so off they went, with Tiana making one small correction.

"Ariel," she said with a smile as they walked. "Peanut's name is going to be Ariel."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa rushed breathlessly into Patrician Observer's compound, her mind frantically trying to remember where Anna was. Usually, her memory was infallible, but the stress of the battle, along with the stress of her separation from Anna, was making her memory shoddy for the first time in her life. It was also making her careless, and rather slipping in unnoticed like she always did, Elsa ended up triggering the silent alarm. Within seconds, an electronic cage trapped her in the hallway, but before Elsa could obliterate it, Patrician Observer appeared.

"Calm yourself, child," Mal soothed as she deactivated the lasers. "Anna is fine. Your daughter is fine. Your large feline is a bit disgruntled because I had to lock him in a room, but he will be fine."

The absurdity of the Patrician's last statement was enough to settle Elsa's panic and bring her back to herself. "And why did you have to lock Marshmallow in a room?" Elsa asked hesitantly as they started walking down the hall.

"He simply refused to leave Anna's side," Mal answered. "She's dilated now, and the pushing will begin shortly. He couldn't be there anymore."

"Well, thank you for letting him stay as long as he could," Elsa answered absentmindedly. "Is it really time?" she asked with apprehensive anticipation.

"It is," Mal confirmed. "Which you would have known had you actually answered your cuff."

Elsa blushed a bit as she looked down at the still-blinking device. "Yes, I probably would have," she allowed. She took it off and handed it back to Mal, who much to her surprise, threw it away.

"Now that you are here, I have no more need of it. And, in a very little amount of time, no one shall have any more need of them," she said confidently. She answered Elsa's smile with one of her own before she pushed a button on the panel before her. The door slid open, and Elsa nearly cried in relief when she saw Anna. "And here we are," she concluded.

"Elsa!" Anna said gratefully, and Elsa nearly tripped in her haste to get to the bed.

Leah took this as her cue to leave, and she gave her wife a small kiss on the cheek as she left. "Good luck, honey," she told Mal softly. "We'll be waiting for news." Mal gave her a kiss back and Leah smiled at her as she left.

As soon as her wife left, Mal snapped into Physician mode immediately. "Your baby is premature, and we need to keep contaminants to a minimum. Please scrub up well in the sink with hot water and soap. When you are done, gowns, gloves and masks are to your right," she ordered Elsa, and Elsa reluctantly left Anna to do as she was asked. When she was finished and dressed, she returned, and Mal had a new request. "Help Anna into a sitting position, then help her move forward on the bed. You will need to get behind her so you can cradle her as she leans against you," she said. Anna and Elsa once again did as they were told, and when they were in place, Mal carefully grasped Anna's feet and placed them in the stirrups. After a quick examination to ensure Anna's readiness, Mal gave one final set of instructions. "Anna, when you feel a contraction, don't try to fight it. Go with it, breathe and push. Elsa, hold on to her, but not too tightly. Cradle her, keep talking to her and comfort her, and if she starts crushing something with her grip or starts calling you names, smile and go with it, because this really _is_ all your fault, regardless of your earlier protestations," she declared. Just as she had hoped, the last line got a laugh from her two agitated patients, and some of the nervous tension was broken.

Anna snuggled back into Elsa in contentment, even with the pain and the pressure that was currently wracking her lower body. Elsa tightened her grip, only slightly in consideration of Mal's orders, and kissed Anna on her temple. "You are so beautiful, Apprentice," she whispered, using her fingertips to cool Anna's sweaty forehead. "Thank you so much for being the mother of my child."

"Thank you for loving me," Anna replied, returning the kiss to Elsa's mask-covered cheek. "Thank you for giving me a family."

Another contraction tore through her before she could say more, and Elsa's own body ached at her love's obvious pain. "You need to breathe, my love," she reminded Anna, only to be met with a glare.

"And _you_ need to be the one to carry next time," Anna retorted breathlessly, causing Mal to chuckle.

"That was good, Anna," she encouraged, her amusement coming through in her voice. "Keep pushing just like that. Your Intended is right, though; focus a little more on your breathing."

Anna glared at Mal too, briefly, but then her face softened. "I'll try," she promised. More contractions came and went, and Anna kept her promise, focusing on her breathing even as she pushed. Elsa did what she was asked as well, holding Anna and whispering words of encouragement, even as her usually-sweet partner left compression bruises on her arms and cursed like one of the Proletariat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of contractions, breathing and pushing, Mal's voice grew excited.

"She's crowning!" the Physician announced. "Anna, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to take a very deep breath and push as hard as you can."

Anna nodded weakly, and Elsa kissed her head once more. The next contraction hit, and Anna took a breath and pushed harder than she had ever done in her life, sustaining it even as the worst pain she had ever felt tore through her back and abdomen. Then, without warning, the unbearable pain and pressure were gone, and Mal was grasping a tiny blood and mucus covered human in her gloved hands.

"Your baby girl!" the Patrician said proudly. "I need you to breathe for me, little one. That's the most important thing now. Show me those tiny lungs of yours work," she encouraged the baby as she cut the cord and took Ariel over to the examination table.

Elsa's heart seized up in fear as memories of the tiny, unbreathing body from her nightmares swam into her vision. Anna felt the body behind her stiffen and grow cold, and in spite of her exhaustion, she turned to face Elsa. "She'll be all right, love," she whispered with fierce determination. "No child of ours will ever give up."

Just then, as if confirming her mother's proclamation, a very loud and indignant cry emanated from the examination table, and the two anxious mothers looked over in hope as Mal outright laughed in delight. " _That's_ what I wanted to hear, little one," Mal congratulated the infant. "Not only do those tiny lungs work, they are strong. Well done, little miss." Knowing Anna wanted to hold her child, Mal worked fast, cleaning and bundling her up with efficient precision. Just as the Patrician had predicted, Ariel was small, but her loud cries and the preliminary results from the probes indicated she was very healthy for her age. She would have to be kept in the hospital for a few days as a precaution, but she would be going home with her mothers very soon. "And here she is," Mal declared, handing Ariel to Anna with an affectionate smile. "All 2.1 kilograms and 33 centimeters of her." When Ariel was placed in her mother's arms, both Anna and Elsa completely forgot the Physician was there, so Mal smiled at them all indulgently and continued her afterbirth medical procedures, stepping out of the room briefly to call for Leah.

"Oh, Elsa, look!" Anna exclaimed softly, and Elsa, in her happy daze, removed her mask and moved her head so she could peer over Anna's shoulder.

"She's perfect," Elsa decided, carefully tracing the baby-soft skin of a cheek as Anna reached down to give their daughter a kiss. When her larger fingertips brushed tiny ones, Elsa gasped softly, and Anna looked from her to their baby.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Shimmers," Elsa replied simply, tears forming in her eyes.

"She knows it's you, and she even as tired as she must be, she still wants to play," Anna said, gently brushing the tears away from Elsa's cheek. "She's your girl, love, and she missed you."

Too many emotions descended on Elsa then, and for the first time in her life, the only thing she could do was cry. Not tears of fear like she shed when she feared losing Anna, but tears of unfettered, unrestrainable joy. Ariel was here, in Anna's arms, and both she and her mother were healthy. Not only that, but Elsa herself was here to witness her birth, something that she had many times doubted would happen over the course of their Revolution. They were all here, they were all alive, and if everything outside had continued along its path, they were all free. "I love you so much," Elsa finally choked out, and Anna kissed her long and deeply in response.

When the kiss was over, Mal reluctantly decided to intervene. All three of them needed rest. She gently took Ariel from Anna's arms and placed her in the bedside bassinet that would monitor her newborn vitals. With help from Leah, she got both of her new mothers shifted to a new, clean bed so that they could sleep in peace. When all three of them were warm, dry and comfortable, she was unsurprised to see all three pairs of eyelids growing heavy. "Sleep now," she told all of them. "I will wake you if there is anything of import."

Elsa knew she wouldn't sleep; she was tired, yes, but she had her family to protect. Anna, on the other hand, was completely exhausted for obvious reasons, and she was nearly asleep even before Mal shut the door. As she drifted off, a sleepy smile came to her face as she heard Elsa's whisper. " _Our_ girl, Apprentice. She is forever and always _our_ girl," Elsa whispered affectionately, and with that declaration, Anna fell asleep.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Belle looked at her monitors as two notifications came in at the same time. One was from General Fa Zhu, telling her that California's arrival was imminent. She gave him the hopeful news that the Rebellion was making headway and told him to land and engage as quickly as possible. He answered in the affirmative, and Belle signed off, turning her attention to her other message. This one was from Patrician Observer, and Belle was suddenly worried for Anna and the baby. Her worry disappeared with a sappy grin when the message turned out to be a picture of Anna holding and kissing a tiny, red-faced bundle while Elsa peered over her shoulder. The look on Elsa's face was a priceless mixture of pride, wonder and love, and it warmed Belle's heart as it lifted her spirts even more. Knowing her troops would appreciate the sight as well, she uploaded the image to the COM link, letting her smile linger as she got back to work.

"Aww, would you look at that?" Aurora sighed as the frying pan she had received as a gift from Rapunzel clanged over the head of another Enforcer. The two large bears she was fighting beside finished with their opponents before lumbering up to see what was so interesting on the COM link.

"What a precious wee lassie," Elinor cooed with pride, turning human for the sole purpose of being able to coo at the picture. The other, more reddish bear rolled her eyes, but her look softened when she saw what her mother was looking at. Knowing she had given herself away by the sly look her mother was giving her, Merida gave a snort of mock disgust and went back to her Enforcer pummeling. Elinor chuckled and turned back into a bear.

"Aww..." came the chorus from just beside her, and Franny looked up in surprise as her sisters and Tiana stared fixedly at their wrists. She looked down at her own wrist, and she smirked. "Atta girl, Freckles," she murmured.

"Wreck-it!" Calhoun bellowed, and Ralph turned to look at her after his mammoth fist connected with the jaw of an Enforcer. "Can you contact that kid of yours?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "Why?"

"I know she would love to see this picture," Calhoun said, pointing at her wrist.

Ralph looked and smiled. "Knowing Vannie, it will be on her wall before we get home," he said, carefully punching buttons on his wrist with his thick fingers.

General Fa Zhu heard the peep of an incoming communication, and he opened it at once, thinking that Leader might have some new orders for him before they landed. Instead it was a family portrait, and it was one that made him smile. "Congratulations, _Bǎihé,_ " he said warmly, and beside him, Mulan smiled. Their transport gently touched down, and with those smiles still present, the Fa family dragons appeared, leading the California troops towards the Great Hall.

EEEEEEEEEEE

The few Enforcers that remained standing and fighting positioned themselves on the steps of the Great Hall. Most of their numbers had fallen or surrendered, but these few brave souls remaining had sworn among themselves to protect their Patricians. Blessed with the high ground, their resolve lasted through wave after wave of Rebellion attacks, and it looked as though there could be a standoff that would last indefinitely. The possibility of this standoff evaporated, though, when the many throngs of soldiers belonging to the California militia marched into view, led by two massive, supposedly-mythological dragons who were expelling plumes of fire through their nostrils. Even the most brave and loyal of the Enforcers knew their cause was dead, and it was practical suicide to keep fighting. Thus, when the dragons reached the steps of the Great Hall, the Enforcer commander laid down his weapon and motioned for his soldiers to do the same.

Belle sat frozen in shock behind her monitors. Some part of her was rejoicing, but most parts of her were locked in utter disbelief. They had actually _won_. She sat staring for a few moments more until a voice called her out of her shock. "You need to get down there, Leader," Cornelius said softly, with unmistakable pride in his voice. "I've called General Fergus and Fa Zhu; an escort will be waiting for you." Slowly, she nodded, and straightening her uniform, she left her command center.

Within the Great Hall, seven people sat on their thrones, most of them still in denial about the end of their power. The ones who realized their situation were resigned, knowing that it had been a long time coming. With them stood the person they all thought was the last loyal Enforcer standing, the Major who had been at their side for years. As they waited, they heard the ruckus outside, and from their screens, they could see the victorious Leader of the Rebellion arrive like a goddess of legend, flanked on one side by a bear and on the other, a dragon.

Belle internally rolled her eyes as Mulan and Merida marched beside her up the steps. When she saw him again, she was going to have to chide Cornelius for this blatant show of posturing and pageantry. She didn't need a bear and a dragon, for the Pillars' sake. A few militia members with weapons could have protected her just fine. All of her Generals, with one notable exception, followed her, and as one, they walked towards the throne room. No Enforcers stood at the door to bar their entrance, so after Belle had entered the code for the door, a gift she had received from the father of her child and future husband, the door slid open, and all of them walked into the throne room unimpeded. Merida and Mulan stood off to the side, watching and guarding, while Belle and the commanding officers approached the thrones.

"We want your unconditional surrender," Belle said simply.

"Never," Patrician Scientist spat, unwilling or unable to see that the Patricians had lost. "Major! Arrest these Traitors!" she ordered.

Beast saluted and came over, stopping in front of Belle. Her eyebrow lifted in question, and for the first time in his career, his military façade cracked. He smiled widely, and without warning, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. The Generals cracked small smiles behind them, and ever the jolly one, Eli couldn't help but comment. "I think that's a no, sugarplum," he chortled.

The Patricians' mouths dropped open, and it took them some time before any of them could speak. Patrician Solver recovered first, and she rose from her throne to point an accusing finger at Beast. "Traitor!" she snarled.

Adam slowly pulled away from Belle and gave her one last kiss on her forehead as he withdrew. He turned to face the Patricians, his smile gone and his gaze cold. "You took my mother and sister away from me, you never let me marry the person I love, and you imprisoned my child for being who she was born to be. If you _ever_ thought I had _any_ sort of loyalty to any of you save Observer, you are the most delusional people who ever lived," he declared. He turned to Belle. "With your permission, Leader, I would like to be the one to cuff them," he requested.

"Permission granted," Belle replied. Adam saluted, and with the help of General Kim and General Kristoff, he had all of them off of their thrones and cuffed within a few minutes.

"Speaking of Observer, where is she?" General Kim asked. "We should send people to find and capture her."

"That won't be necessary, because I know where she is. She is at her compound, and she will remain there in perpetuity," Belle replied, much to the surprise of her People.

All of her Generals considered this, knowing instantly that there had to be a good reason. Only General Fergus decided to ask the obvious question, though. "You know we all respect your judgment and leadership, Leader, but she's a Patrician. Why does she get to go free when she's a criminal just like the rest of this lot?" he asked in an even-keeled, non-judgmental tone.

"Because she's not a criminal; she's one of us," Belle answered. "She was instrumental in helping us bring about this victory." The Generals stayed silent, digesting this new information, and Belle continued. "She is also Adam and Aurora's mother, making her Laura's grandmother. Besides all that, she is currently at her compound because a very important Peanut needed the very best Physician in the State to bring her into this world," she finished.

"Oh," Fergus said before his face broke out into a smile. "Well, then, I guess we better leave her where she is," he decided. "The Ice Queen probably wouldn't take too kindly to us arresting her if she's watching over the wee one."

"Probably not," Fa Zhu agreed with his own smile, and the other Generals nodded, putting the issue of Observer's arrest to rest.

With everyone's help, the captured Patricians were escorted out of the building and onto the steps of the Great Hall. The Rebel masses cheered, raising their weapons and their voices in victory. After a quick, quiet consultation with Cornelius about voice amplification, video feeds and interpersonal communications, Belle lifted her hands, and the crowd grew silent anticipating her speech. "People of the...Republic!" she began, and the cheers started again, growing deafening until Belle was able to invoke silence. "We are victorious, and no longer are you people of the State. Our hardest task is done, but much work still remains. First, we will try these criminals in a _fair_ court of law, and together, as a people we will determine their punishment and fate. I know that most of you realize that one of the Patricians is missing, and that the Patricians' most trusted Enforcer stands before you unshackled. That is because they both have risked their lives for years to bring this Revolution to fruition. They are not the enemy; they are comrades, without whom today would never have been possible. Anything they have done, they have done for the Rebellion, so please treat them accordingly."

The People cheered wildly in response, and Belle sighed in gratitude as one of her biggest worries was put to rest. After another brief discussion with Cornelius, she addressed the People once more. "I know that you have also probably noted the absence of General Elsa, better known as the Ice Queen," she said. A very large cheer came from a particular section, and Belle was unsurprised to see most of Arendelle's militia. "To those who do not know, the General was called away for a very important reason, one that, with her and Governor Anna's permission, I share with you now," she announced, pointing to the overhead screen.

The screen flickered to life, and on it was a live feed from Anna's hospital room. Having been asked and notified by Cornelius in advance, Elsa and Anna were awake and alert with Anna facing the camera and Elsa curled around her. When Anna carefully turned Ariel and rested her against her chest so the crowd could really see her, the People cheered like never before. "Thank you," Anna said when she could be heard. "Thank you for making Ariel free." The screen flickered off, and the People cheered once more.

In the back of the crowd, surrounded by people he had just helped to free, one man didn't cheer. He wept. He wept for the life and love that he had lost; he wept for the grown daughter whose life he had missed. Most of all though, he wept in joy for the future; he wept at the sight of the Extraordinary granddaughter he already loved with all of his heart nestled in the arms of the daughter he would spend the rest of his life protecting and getting to know. A small, tentative hand clasped his hand, and he looked down to find one of the former prisoners he had rescued. "Are you okay, Sebastian?" the scruffy little boy asked concernedly.

"Yeah, Max, I'm good," he confirmed, smiling at the child. "In fact, I'm as happy as I've ever been. Let's go see if we can find someone to help us out, okay?" he asked. The boy nodded excitedly, and with the aid of the ice medallion Elsa had given him, Sebastian found Rapunzel, who welcomed them all to the celebration as Belle continued to speak of their new, hopeful future.

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

Many hours later, after many hours of celebration, the People at last grew weary and began to seek shelter for the night. With things settled down, Belle finally felt like she could make her escape, and she slipped out of the Great Hall undetected, trailed only by the protection detail assigned to safeguard her.

It was only a short walk to Mal's compound, and Belle enjoyed the fresh spring night as she walked. In no time, she was at its front door, and when she activated the panel, the door slid open for her. Once inside, she was looking around when a voice called out for her. "And whom might you be seeking?" Mal asked with a smirk. "Your daughter or your Pillars-daughter?"

"Both, actually," Belle admitted.

"Well, Laura is in the room just down that hallway," Mal explained, indicating the direction with her hand. "But, she is asleep. Your Pillars-daughter, on the other hand, is _that_ way, and she is wide awake, as are her mothers."

Belle chuckled. "Then I'll see Laura briefly to kiss her goodnight, and then I'll find the other three," she decided. Mal nodded and left.

Following her plan, Belle went into Laura's room for just a few minutes, long enough to stroke her daughter's hair, kiss her and tell her that she was loved, but not long enough to wake her. With a last parting kiss, Belle left her and went in the other direction, following the sound of a sweet voice singing a lullaby. She paused at the door, listening, and she smiled when she realized she wasn't hearing Anna. She knew what Ginger sounded like when she sang; this was slightly deeper and slightly raspy, meaning it could only be one other person. When the door slid open, her hypothesis was proven correct when it was Elsa that trailed off.

"Good evening, Madame President," Anna said brightly from the bed, gently rocking the sleepy infant that Elsa had been singing to.

" _Interim_ president," Belle corrected, reaching out automatically for the blanket-wrapped bundle.

Anna handed Ariel over and snuggled into Elsa, who was also seated on the bed. "As soon as we figure out our new form of government, you _know_ that title will become official," Anna teased.

"Yes, it probably will be," Belle acknowledged with a conflicted sigh.

"What's wrong? Isn't that what this was all about?" Anna asked quizzically.

"Partly," Belle answered, chuckling distractedly when Ariel yawned. "It was mostly about freedom. Now that freedom is here, developing a system to maintain that freedom will be very, very difficult," Belle said resignedly.

"Of course it will be," Elsa said, joining the conversation. "But you can handle it. You're Leader; it's what you do," she concluded with smirk.

"True," Belle replied with a smirk of her own, heartened at the Ice Queen's faith in her. "But," Belle continued, her smirk turning sly, "it is always nice to have some help."

"And in what way would we be helping?" Elsa asked suspiciously, sensing that her long-shot dream to quietly fade from public view with Anna and Ariel was becoming even more improbable.

"By becoming Arendelle's delegates to the Constitutional Convention," Belle answered. "And, perhaps, joining the national government when we figure out what it will be."

Immediately, Anna looked excited, and Elsa knew she was stuck. Anna was born to be around people, and she would never be happy leading the quiet life in Arendelle. That, and with her time as Governor of Arendelle, it was obvious she was born ready to lead. Elsa had promised herself long ago that she would never be the one to take the light from Anna's eyes, so the former Architect did the only thing she could. "All right, we'll join," Elsa agreed unexpectedly, causing both Anna and Belle to look at her in shock.

"Wait, what?" Anna sputtered. "I thought I was going to have to convince you."

"So did I," Belle agreed.

"I know when something is inevitable," Elsa stated with wry resignation, and Anna smiled at her. "But, I do have one demand of our new government," she stated.

"And what would that be?" Belle asked curiously.

"I want the cabin in Dunbroch," Elsa declared. "It means a lot to me, to us, and I want some place away from all the madness I know is going to come."

Belle smiled widely. "If that's all I have to promise, consider it done," she said happily. "Even when we were there, it was always yours." Just then, the baby in her arms started to fuss, and Belle took that as her signal to leave. "Well, it's gotten late," she noticed. She gave her Pillars-daughter a small kiss on the forehead and handed her back to Anna.

Anna cuddled Ariel gently, soothing her. "Goodnight, Belle," she said when Belle turned to leave. "We look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to tomorrow; how odd," Belle mused. "Goodnight," she said before she smiled at them all and left.

Elsa and Anna watched her go, and when the door had shut, Elsa rose from the bed. She gingerly took the now-asleep Ariel from Anna and carefully laid her in her bassinet so that she could be monitored. Neither mother had wanted to leave Ariel in the bassinet when there were cuddles to be had, but Mal had finally managed to convince them that the preemie needed to be monitored for her own safety. When she was satisfied her daughter was warm and comfortable, Elsa climbed back into bed and wrapped herself around Anna. "Goodnight, Apprentice," she murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, love," Anna replied, snuggling back into her love's cool body and letting herself drift off.

THE END


End file.
